


Behind Glass Doors

by lulumae, psychedelique



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, Mentions of Other Season 12 Queens (RuPaul's Drag Race), Smut, assistant crystal, ceo gigi, crygi, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 71,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulumae/pseuds/lulumae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelique/pseuds/psychedelique
Summary: Crystal exhaled a deep sigh as she walked her way to her boss' office, trying to put a smile on her face to fill in for the lack of her boss’. The cold, lifeless exterior of Gigi, the CEO of the Goode Architecture, was waiting for the files she had requested earlier that morning. In just one look, it was obvious that she’s the cold-hearted boss that she was known for. Sure, the glass-walled office provided transparency but the dull exterior of Ms. Goode concealed all the things she had hidden behind the glass doors.CW // This work contains lots of NSFW scenes, so please read at your own risk
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 235
Kudos: 196





	1. "That was my boss."

**Author's Note:**

> So... welcome to the first YxB collaboration!!! We are so excited to do this and all thanks to that suit Gigi wore for the LFW instagram takeover. This work wouldn't have been conceived because of it. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! We are both so excited to do this one. Love ya!

It was a typical Thursday early evening at the office, most of the employees were already signed out at the end of the long shift. Only a very few were left after work hours in the architectural firm, including the lovely assistant and her boss who was still working inside her office, sitting frustrated on her chair as she finished checking the blueprint designs for the day. The assistant’s colorful glitter painted fingers were swiftly moving on the keyboard as her boss examined her from the glass wall that divided their workspaces. Crystal was used to her boss’s eyes lingering on her; it was usually either because she was doing something wrong again or she wasn’t agreeing with her choice of clothing.

She looked up to meet her ice blue eyes and shoot her a smile, trying to be nice to her after the hell of a day they’ve had. Gigi, or as her employees called her, Ms. Goode, didn’t smile back. Instead she looked away as a frustrated exhale escaped her perfectly lined lips and tucked the blonde strand of hair that escaped her low bun behind her ear.

Crystal took it as an advantage and watched her push her chair back, get up and straighten her fine crowbar patterned blazer jacket. She took her big, more expensive than all of Crystal’s bags combined bag and approached the glass door, all with an exhausted look on her face.

All Gigi wanted to do was leave without Crystal’s enthusiasm making her head ache again, but her assistant didn’t let her go so easily, “Good evening Ms. Goode,” she said as Gigi’s high heels clicked on the marble floor.

Gigi took a second to turn to her with a patient smile, “Good evening Crystal.”

It was more than what she had most of the days, so Crystal had no complaints about the dry sentence. She watched her walk through the long corridor before she excitedly abandoned the document that needed to be completed for the next day to change out of her work clothes.

Crystal grabbed her worn out handbag and went to the bathroom and comfortably changed, knowing her and Gigi were always the last ones out. She changed her formal shirt with a cheetah print one, pulled her skirt further up in her thighs and wore a gold chain detailed belt over it and lastly, wore fishnets to complete her look. She liked to be extra with her choices of clothing and even though most of the other employees weren’t up to such high standards, working directly with Gigi made her wear the plain, boring work uniform. 

Changing into her party clothes immediately brightened up her mood. To complete the look, she added a crimson color on her lips, looking at her reflection on the mirror as she pursed her lips, satisfied with the outcome of her outfit that night, She quickly grabbed her bag after she packed all her boring clothing before heading out of the office.

Compared to the dull, quiet workspace Crystal was in a few minutes ago, the blasting music from the speakers and the colorful flashing lights was something the girl was craving for. Just being able to wear the clothes that she wanted would have been a treat, added with being able to talk to people not just sitting all day in front of their screens to send emails and what not, was something Crystal wished for. She had thought of leaving her post and finding a better job that would suit her personality but it would mean not having to see the blonde boss every day. She didn’t want to give that up, well at least for now. 

The brunette sat with her friends in their booth, waiting for their drinks to arrive to start their long night. She was with three other girls, a tall blonde one that they deemed as their designated driver for the night, a pink and blue haired beauty who kept eyeing the waitress who served them earlier, and another shorter blonde who was busy on her phone, probably entertaining some text messages. 

Looking at her friends, Crystal realized how she had a lot of blondes in her life. Of course, her tall, gracious, attractive boss was another blonde on the list, but this time she had no idea why she can’t attract that one. Maybe she wasn’t really blonde and it was just a wig, was the only excuse that came to mind when she tried to think of the reason why all the blondes except Gigi was attracted to her in some sort of way. Including the lady by the bar, who she had caught looking at her from time to time as she looked around the area, looking for a person to have fun that night with. She met her eyes once again after the time the waitress served their drink, the brunette giving her a sly smirk in return.

The group of friends stood up from their booth, going to the middle of the dance floor. They had their drinks in their hands, swaying their hips into the sensual beat of the music. As the song went by, the four girls lost each other in the sea of people, interacting with the other club-goers. Crystal was near the DJ’s booth when she noticed a streak of long blonde hair floating in front of her, the girl bopping to the music with her head turned slightly to look back, to where the brunette was. 

“Hey.” Crystal said mindlessly, her eyes shifting around to locate her best friends while the blonde girl continued to move closer to her grinding her hips against hers. 

“Ready to sin a little?” The blonde whispered near Crystal’s ear when she turned her body towards her, leaning her upper body closer to the brunette. The older girl checked her out, smirking to herself when she noticed the gorgeous curves on her body, wrapped around by a tiny denim dress. She took the blonde’s waist with her arm, pulling her closer to her but her eyes weren’t in the same focus. She continued looking around for her friends who were lost in the crowd. 

As if being played by fate, her eyes landed on another seemingly familiar blonde. This one was sitting inside the VIP area that was divided by a silver fence to separate it from the normal crowd. Her icy blue eyes that seemed to disappear under the lights were lifelessly staring at the crowd in front of her as she downed her second glass of vodka. Crystal knew who this was but seeing her outside of their office felt unfamiliar. She couldn’t pinpoint what was something about her until she watched the tall lady stand up from her seat. She was wearing a long blazer that covered a third of her upper thighs, which the brunette recognized as her work clothing from earlier that day. Another thing that appeared new to Crystal was the locks of hair floating on her back, bouncing behind her as she walked around the VIP area. Seeing her boss look so magnificently beautiful under the flashing lights fascinated the brunette. Paired with her luscious blonde hair, she was totally mesmerizing

When Crystal shook herself off of thinking how attractive her boss was, she realized where they were. Although being Gigi’s assistant and being so invested in her life, she never knew her sexuality until she saw the blonde in the lesbian bar. The brunette didn’t know what to feel. Intimidated? Intrigued? Maybe a little relieved to work with a queer person like herself?

“How about we take this outside?” Crystal completely forgot about the blonde girl that was near her, who was flirting with her as she took a strand of Crystal’s hair and twirled it with her fingers. However, the older girl had no response, feeling uneasy to flirt in front of her boss who probably couldn’t even see her in that spot anyway. 

The girl in front of her followed where she was looking, locating the tall blonde that was leaning on the silver fence by the VIP area. A smirk appeared on her face before she looked up at the brunette, rolling her eyes. “You’ll regret not being with me tonight, babe.” 

The blonde disappeared to the crowd, much to Crystal’s delight. She returned to their booth only to find out that all her friends were there waiting for her. 

Gigi was still where Crystal last saw her, looking around with bored eyes trying to decide if it was even worth going there. From time to time, she would glance at her watch, deciding whether she would return to her isolated home or just stay there in the club being surrounded by strangers while also feeling just as lonely. She stood up, pulling her blazer lower to cover a little bit of her thighs. It was the same blazer she wore from work, except that she was wearing a pair of slim pants with it a while back but disregarded the pair once she exited her dull architectural firm’s building. She also had her hair down, freeing it from being tied into a low bun from when she was still working in her glass office room. She ran her fingers along her hair as she walked to the fence, watching the dizzying crowd in front of her. When she got bored of it, her legs brought her to the club’s washroom, bringing her purse with her as she retouched her makeup. 

There were not many people inside the cramped restroom, only a few girls who were calming their friend down after a crying incident. They were gone after a minute of Gigi staying inside the room. 

She was once again alone, like how she was at all times. She took her compact and pressed powder on her nose, staring at her lifeless reflection. Gigi knew that going to the club would be a waste of time for that night but it was the only thing that helped her wash away the melancholy of her life. The drinks she had downed, money she had wasted, the countless people she had slept with, all she thought would cure her from what she was feeling during the past few months she had been handling the architectural firm on her own, not on her own accord. 

It had been such a miserable few months for the tall blonde as she remembered how her father notified her to be the one handling their family company, the architectural firm where she was currently working at, as his father was sent to another country to handle their business there. She didn’t even want to be a part of the firm, all she wanted to start her own boutique downtown and design clothes. She had a background in architecture anyway, but it wasn’t something she was really passionate about. Being away from her passion for the last months totally made an impact in her life, in addition to being left alone in her apartment. 

Gigi felt guilty to be so privileged and have so many opportunities when she wasn’t the one dreaming about the position. Every morning she woke up and dressed up to go to work, every time she walked in her office she had the same familiar feeling filling her stomach, trying to escape her sobs whilst she gulped them down and did what she was ordered to do: dedicating her life to the company that carried her name.

These were all in her mind as she barely noticed a girl with light hair, that she assumed was blonde because of her blurry vision, crawled upon her in that small restroom. The girl snaked her arms around Gigi, which she surely did not mind with her drunk state of mind. Their lips were the first one that they introduced to each other, hungrily exchanging kisses as if they have been craving for the other’s touch in a long time. Both their hands were soon exploring each other, touching places that strangers don’t usually have access to. With all the strength left in her body, Gigi lifted the girl up to sit on the bathroom counter, spreading the girl’s leg wider so she could position herself in the middle, pulling their bodies closer. The taller blonde’s hand was already up in her inner thighs when they heard the noise from the inside of the club seep through the cramped bathroom, the door opening as two girls walked inside. 

“Oh sorry.” A soft voice spoke, as she tried to walk out of the bathroom. Her blue and pink haired friend stopped her and pulled her inside, totally unbothered by the pair making out. 

“Your place or mine, babe?” The smaller blonde took Gigi’s blonde hair to her fingers, playing with it as she licked her lips. Gigi took her purse, helping the other girl jump down from the countertop. She placed her palm on her lower back, guiding her as they left the place.

The taller blonde was unsure whether her vision was just playing with her due to all the alcohol she had consumed that evening or it was really the familiar face of the brunette that interrupted their make out session. She shrugged it off, leading the smaller blonde outside and out of the club to her lonely apartment. 

Meanwhile Crystal was horrified to witness that scene, her slightly drunk mind panicking with the questions of work ethic spinning her world. Daegen looked at her with weirded out looks as she stood frozen in the middle of the bathroom.

“What, bitch?” she asked, thinking it was just some paranoid or weird thing the brunette’s mind was stuck on.

“That was my boss,” she whispered, finally turning her looks to her friend. Daegen just shrugged to that.

“So? She has a life too.” Crystal wasn’t so sure about that as she knew how hard Gigi worked, being the one to schedule all the long shifts she liked to have. The girl was practically living in her office, and no one working there had no idea what her private life was like, making them further believe work was all she had.

The assistant left the bar with her friend group as they occupied her mind with all of the joking around and singing they had in the ride back to Daya’s house, the closest one out of all of theirs. It was their ritual, as long as they weren’t leaving with someone they met there, they had a sleepover and giggled under covers until the sun came back up.

Meanwhile her boss was in her penthouse that was decorated as dull as how she felt lately, with gray walls, empty shelves in the kitchen and fridge, as if no one was actually living there for a long time. She arrived with the blonde she met, the one she didn’t even bother to ask the name of. There wasn’t any time left to talk as they made out at the back of Gigi’s car anyways, and the last thing she wanted to do was learn the name of someone she would never see again.

The only thing that Gigi could remember from the night with the blonde was fucking the girl with her strap-on as she was on her knees before Gigi. Her nails dug the skin of the girl with her back arched, wrapping her waist tightly as her other hand was tangled in the long blonde hair of the girl. The girl tried to look back for a second as she moaned, wanting to tease the taller girl but Gigi guided her head down with the hand that was tangled on her hair, not even wanting to see her face.

It wasn’t long until the girl came with a sound echoing in the almost empty apartment as she let herself go on the bed, panting heavily at their intercourse. Before she could get up on her weak knees to give the taller girl a kiss, Gigi was taking the strap-on off, leaving the guest room without saying a word.

The blonde had no idea what she was doing as she mindlessly wandered off to the terrace of her apartment. She wrapped herself in a silk robe, hugging it tightly while trying to light a cigarette with shaky hands, she looked down from the edge of the high building. She couldn’t even enjoy sex anymore, strangers touching her without knowing what she really needed was irritating whilst sober. Sex was now just to feel something, anything, and try to fill an empty hole inside her.

Another inhale on the cigarette, another smoke cloud leaving the plump lips while wrapping the blonde’s hair. It was cold out, but the blonde was colder. Now she had to go inside, pray the girl would take the hint and leave as she locked herself in the main bedroom, leaving the blonde in the guest room all alone.


	2. One Hell of a Parting Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, B here! This chapter is actually the beginning for YxB with us originally planning to write this only, so I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Warning: Things are about to get steamy so we are putting an NSFW warning here. ;>

All Crystal could see as the blonde girl felt her up whilst kissing her neck was the wavy hair spilling down her shoulders flawlessly. She had her hands placed on her waist, letting her shower her with kisses. It felt like a déjà vu, like she had seen the scene before but from outside as her whole body started shaking and an iPhone melody filled the restroom.

Soon, she was awake with a sleepy Daegen shaking her, trying to hand her the phone to go back to sleep. She frowned as she took the phone out of Daegen’s hand, seeing her boss’s name on the screen earlier than she would expect. She got up hurriedly, remembering the events of the previous night as she answered the call.

“Crystal, I’m in the office but I can’t find the document we asked from finance,” she went straight to the point as always and Crystal made a sour face remembering how she didn’t finish the changes her boss asked for.

“Morning Ms. Goode,” she tried to sound the least panicked as she could be, “I will be there shortly, do you mind waiting?”

A long pause from the other side of the line, meaning she actually minded the wait, “Okay, just try to be quick.”

Crystal started running around to find her clothes the second she put her phone down. Her bag was left near the door, she had no problem finding her work clothes but the problem was the bra she couldn’t find. She looked around as her friends groaned, telling her to ‘stop being so loud’ and leave without it on.

Her last option was to go through Daya’s drawers in her bedroom, which was where she was faced with even more protesting. She pulled out the first drawer to face with black bralettes only, not surprised, as she never saw her wearing anything other than black but disappointed. She took one and wore it before she left the room, dressed up in the hallway as she called a cab.

She was barely finished when she arrived at the building and cramped her laptop in its bag, knowing well the work she completed in the cab wasn’t as good as how Gigi would want it to be. She hurried to their floor, being the only one in a rush since other employees’ shifts weren’t starting for another half an hour. She arrived in her workspace and didn’t even have time to look at Gigi, who was watching her with an annoyed look on her face, as she went to print the document. Her boss liked to take notes on the documents and do it on paper before handing them to her assistant to make the proper changes, and her job was to know exactly this.

Gigi tried to look busy before the brunette knocked on her door once and walked in without waiting for an answer, piles of paper in her hand meanwhile. She looked up, her face reading the word  _ finally, _ and reached her hand to ask for the papers. The brunette handed them and stood straight to wait for her boss to take an overall look first. She watched as her eyebrow jerked up, looking extremely aggravated at what the brunette submitted to her. 

“Is this it? Are there any pages missing here?” Gigi asked while shuffling through sheets of paper. She looked up to see Crystal’s eyes focused on her and her mind somewhere else, “Crystal?”

Crystal jumped in her place, “Huh, what?” The blonde tried to look past the rude interaction as the assistant leaned down to take a look at the papers with a frown face. It was Gigi’s turn to be distracted now with Crystal’s perky breasts with a beautiful lace bralette fully showing as she leaned down to the desk.

The tall blonde took a good look at Crystal’s bare face as she went through the papers one more time and examined her curly hair thrown to one side. It was the first time she saw the brunette with a bare face on, and she hated to admit she kind of liked it. She narrowed her eyes as she tried to remember the previous night, questioning whether Crystal was the one she saw in the club whilst drunk or not. The brunette finally spoke again, bringing Gigi back to the real world, “I think finance sent me an incomplete copy. I’ll check again.”

That was a lie Gigi didn’t believe in. She peeled her eyes away from the tan breasts as Crystal stood straight again, realizing the black bra showing under the falsely buttoned up white shirt clearer this time, “Okay, sounds good.” Crystal turned around with a little smile on and walked towards the door. “And, Crystal,” Gigi speaking again made her stop at her tracks since it was so out of character. “Your shirt is buttoned wrong.”

Crystal got red to her ears as she looked down to check her shirt, “Oh…” she mumbled at first, “Thank you for telling me.”

Gigi answered with a kind smile and went back to her work as the brunette went to the restroom immediately, cursing herself on the way. She got even more frustrated when she looked in the mirror, seeing the very visible bralette underneath the shirt and her curly hair all messed up.

Other than the awkward encounter she had with her boss in the morning, Crystal’s day felt normal. She went back and forth to some departments, did her best to live up to Gigi’s standards as much as her clumsy nature left her. At the end of the day, she could barely keep her usual smile on her face as her mind ached from looking at documents and sketches all day long.

Crystal watched her peers leave the workplace one by one, like all of the other days she left the last, before looking up to see her boss checking something on her computer with a frown on her face. She watched her side profile for a moment, examined the parted lips and the perfectly shaped nose before their eyes met and Gigi gestured to her to come in.

She got up as quickly as possible, put on her smile forcibly to fill in for the lack of smile on Gigi’s face, “Is something wrong Ms. Goode?”

“Crystal, I, uh… We need to talk.” It was the first time Crystal ever saw Gigi mumble after working so close to her for the whole month. She was always a confident person, always knowing what to say at the exact time. 

“If this is about the encounter yesterday, I don’t mind! I was there too, you know what that means,” Crystal jumped quickly and realized Gigi wasn’t talking about it as her looks became puzzled.

Gigi thought for a second before understanding Crystal was the brunette in the restroom yesterday, “Oh, not at all. It’s about work.” Gigi took a long breath in; she was never good at firing people. “Crystal, you’re a brilliant architect, hence why I have chosen you for the job, thinking you would understand me better...”

Crystal’s head got dizzy with the way the conversation was leading, she had to hold on to the chair placed in front of Gigi’s desk, “But?” she asked, her eyebrow jerking up to conceal her eyes that were already wet.

“But…” Gigi couldn’t finish her sentence, shocked by the way the always happy brunette broke down over the sentence. She got up and got around the big desk as Crystal stood frozen, her mind filled with the idea of looking for a job once again.

“Do it.” Crystal dared but her voice was broken as she turned her back away from her. She didn’t even have enough courage to look at the blonde, who made a frustrated sound as she freed her hair from the painful low bun.

“Crystal, please.” Gigi touched her assistant’s arm to try and bring her back to real life, but the way her curves looked from the back slightly distracted her. “Can we be professional about this?”

“Yeah, uhm, sure…” her voice cracked as a tear rolled down her cheek. “Wish me good luck in life or something so I can leave.” She said, finally turning around to look at Gigi in the eye, annoyance lingering in her words. 

“I’m sorry.” The blonde whispered, looking back at the brunette’s dark orbs that perfectly match her curly hair. She was honestly feeling bad. Even though she was the one who decided to fire the girl, it didn’t feel too good doing it at that moment. 

“Sorry for what? Sorry for taking away your job? Sorry, you’re not gonna be able to achieve your dreams anymore? Yeah, right.” The assistant had no idea what possessed her to say those words out loud but the sarcasm in her voice let out all the emotions she had planned to let all out on her way home. She couldn’t comprehend the reason why she had been fired all of a sudden. Was it because of the incomplete files she sent that morning? The way her bra was exposed, or was it something she did last week? Or maybe she had discovered her boss’ secret by seeing her last night at a lesbian bar? The frustration she was feeling inside all poured out at that exact moment. 

“Cr-”

“Come on, say it. Say it so I'd finally leave and be long g-” Gigi had no idea about how to comfort someone, so she did what she thought she knew best. She walked up to Crystal, not knowing what possessed her and stood close to her as their bodies almost touched. She didn’t know what made her grab Crystal by the waist, pulling her in a rough kiss, or what made Crystal kiss her back after a second of shock. She had no idea what made her allow someone touch her back whilst being sober, but she knew it felt too good.

It took a quick second for the brunette to process what her boss was doing to her. Her soft plump lips met her mouth, their bodies colliding as the blonde rubbed her palm at the bottom of her spine, pulling her closer. Crystal let her hands wander on the other girl’s body, mimicking her motions as she held on to her lower back, the other sliding down to her hip. 

Gigi impatiently made Crystal sit on the side of the chair whilst pulling her skirt up, squeezing her butt with one hand before her hands started unbuttoning the boring shirt. She kissed and nibbled on Crystal’s neck as Crystal got rid of her plaid, green blazer and let it drop on the floor.

Seeing the brunette yell at her like that was new to Gigi. She was so used to the happy-go-lucky, always smiling and friendly Crystal. She always had the happy disposition and outlook in life that the blonde didn’t have. With that in mind, Gigi moved her lips back up to meet with the other’s soft lips, as she kissed her like she wanted to suck the happiness out of her. The brunette was everything she wasn’t, and Gigi wanted to steal all of it. She wanted to be happy, full of life, and not lonely. Crystal was a ray of sunlight, radiating warmth and Gigi wanted a part of that.

It didn’t take long until moans surrounded her glass-walled office as the blonde settled herself in between Crystal’s thighs, leading her down to sit on top of her table. Without looking, she managed to make space for the brunette to sit down, shoving the files on top of her desk dropped to the floor. She pulled away slightly, taking a look at her assistant as she sighed in relief, finally being able to see the full view of her black brassiere under her boring white blouse. She didn’t even unhook the bra, just pushing it up to her collarbone to uncover her ample breast, her nipples alert from all the sensual touching they exchanged. Crystal’s chest was moving up and down as she tried to catch her breath, watching the blonde gazed at her like she was a prey to this tall predator. 

Crystal wanted to ask her what’s wrong but as soon as she opened her mouth, the only thing that escaped her lips were continuous moans as the girl took her right nipple in between her plump lips and sucked on it, her hand squeezing on to the other breast, the nipples erect due to the cold fingers playing with it. The brunette had one hand resting on top of the desk for support, the other playing with the blonde’s long hair. She held onto it, attempting to move Gigi’s head to her other breast but her boss swatted her hand, wanting her to stop telling her where to go. 

The brunette was very thankful that she had watched all her other officemates leave the office earlier that evening or else there would have been people curiously watching the two’s erotic session by their boss’ desk. From looking through the glass walls, her eyes rolled back as she threw her head to the side, feeling the long, cold fingers of the blonde making contact with her sensitive spot down below. She had no idea what had happened in the last few minutes or how she was already stripped off of her underwear but she didn’t mind. All of her thoughts were filled with curiosity on what the blonde had to offer. 

Due to the wetness between her inner thighs, it made it easy for Gigi to slide in two fingers inside her, not even giving her time to adjust to her digits, as she thrusted them in and out of her roughly, watching the brunette’s face filled with pleasure. She had her now free hand on her curly hair, pulling it backwards as she continued to fuck her with her fingers. 

There wasn’t a moment of silence inside the boss’ office, the moans echoing through the walls, possibly even escaping through the tiny spaces in between the door, as Crystal moaned her loudest one when she achieved her climax. Her legs were shuddering under Gigi’s touch, the blonde curling up her fingers inside the brunette to maximize her high. As soon as she watched her assistant drop her chest, breathing loudly, she pulled her fingers out and quickly tucked it in between Crystal’s lips, feeling her wet muscle sucking on her hand to have a taste of herself. She bent lower to position her head in between the brunette’s thighs, licking her clean before she pulled away to sit on her chair, crossing her legs as she watched the girl jump off the table. 

Crystal was the first one to say something. “Wow. That was one hell of a parting gift.” Gigi rolled her eyes, letting out a deep chuckle at the brunette’s comment. She observed her as the assistant walked her way to one of the cabinets inside the boss’ office, her hand holding on to one of the drawer’s handles. “If this is going to be my last day here, I want to see something…” 

Even though she tried to hide her surprise, the gasp escaping her throat betrayed her as her assistant pulled out a box that contained one of the many toys Gigi owned; most were safe in her home but this one in particular was something she kept in her office in case of ‘emergencies’. “How did you-”

The assistant had always been curious of the contents of that drawer she had just opened. The moment she opened it, a laugh escaped her lips as she saw what her boss had been hiding from her for the time she had spent working with her. It was the drawer that Gigi constantly reminded her not to open whenever she was looking through files for her boss, which had the brunette dying to know what she might have been hiding inside. Now that it was revealed to her, it totally made sense to her how the blonde had always been secretive of the items in her office.

“I knew it. You have a lot of dirty secrets under your sleeve, or maybe your skirt.” A smirk appeared on Crystal’s lips, turning to look at where the blonde was sitting. The girl motioned for her to come to her which the assistant obeyed, bringing the box with her. She walked up behind the desk, to where Gigi was sitting with her legs crossed. Without saying anything, she looked up at Crystal then down to the floor in front of her, signaling her to go down on her knees. As soon as the brunette knelt down in front of her, she uncrossed her legs to open them wide, zipping down her pants. The brunette’s smirk never left her face as she scooted closer and helped the girl pull down her slacks, her upper body leaning down to let her lips touch her skin. She trailed kisses along Gigi’s milky thighs as she got rid of the pants, the blonde throwing back her neck with her hand on Crystal’s hair. She guided her head down to where she wanted to be kissed, eventually reaching to her clothed core which the brunette teasingly licked. 

In no time, Gigi had worn the double-ended strap-on with a smaller toy pressed against her core while the other one was being licked by Crystal for lubrication. Having the brunette lick her fake cock down sent sensation against Gigi as she felt it vibrate against her. She then pulled the brunette by the hair, making her look up at her as she continued licking her. The taller girl bent down to meet Crystal’s lips into a heated kiss as she guided her down on top of her lap, positioning herself against the brunette’s entrance. A hand on her hip while the other was touching her neck, caressing the back of it as they exchanged kisses, Gigi pulled her down to thrust her fake shaft inside her assistant, the other moaning against her lips due to her thick length. She felt the brunette’s knees trembling against her thighs as she adjusted to the size before she started bouncing up and down, her head thrown to the back as she rode her. Because of the smaller dildo rubbing against Gigi’s core, she too felt the pleasure of the girl riding her, her underwear getting soaked from her wetness. 

Crystal buried her face on the crook of Gigi’s neck, lightly sucking and kissing on her pale skin as both their hips grinded against each other. The blonde had her hands underneath her assistant’s shirt, burying her nails on her back as the pleasure consumed their bodies. Once Crystal pulled away from her neck, the taller girl had her eyes on the brunette riding her, watching as her breasts bounced off with her movement. She pulled her body closer to her, bending to meet with her perky nipples, drawing circles around them with the tip of her tongue, making the brunette arch her back. 

Once again, moans enveloped the room as they were both aiming to reach their orgasm which didn’t take too long to arrive. The two kept rolling their hips against each other as they rode off their high, panting heavily afterwards. 

Crystal looked at the blonde who was still inside her, biting her lower lip and leaning in. Gigi was quick to react, turning her face away to avoid the incoming kiss she was not used to after having sex with someone she didn’t have feelings for. She lightly pushed her assistant away before standing up to remove the strap-on, tossing it to the other girl. “Clean it up.” 

The tall blonde headed to where her private toilet was, staring at her own reflection in the mirror as she fixed her hair and her makeup after the steamy session she just had with her assistant. She had picked up her clothes along the way to the bathroom, wearing them immediately to cover her naked body. It didn’t take long for her to freshen up before she headed back to her main office, seeing the brunette fixing up herself as she looked around searching for her underwear in silence. 

Gigi had no idea what she was looking for and surely, she didn’t care at all. She picked up her huge back from the small leather couch in the side of her office, ready to leave the premises. She spoke without even looking at her assistant. 

“Please clean my desk up.” Before she stepped out of her room, she turned her head to meet eyes with the brunette, giving a slight wink. “Oh, by the way, I don’t want you late on Monday.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y here! I hope you enjoyed that one just as much as B and I enjoyed writing it. You may always leave a kudos and a comment down below. 
> 
> See you on the next chapter!! :)


	3. "That was very professional of us, Miss Goode"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y here once again. We hope you're enjoying this so far!!! 
> 
> Let us know what you think, we're always excited reading them <3 
> 
> The warning from last chapter remains valid, btw,,,

Crystal for sure wasn’t late on Monday, just like what her boss specifically requested.

Her weekend, which usually had a lot of work involved anyways, was the epitome of tense. Sure, she got to keep her job and had amazing sex but there was something that didn’t sit right with her. There was nothing ethical about sleeping with your boss seconds after she was about to fire you, but damn, it felt good to be in her arms. She knew she wasn’t supposed to be aroused by that idea but couldn’t help herself as the excitement outweighs the nervousness.

On the other hand, the blonde boss was just as nervous. It was months of having meaningless sex with strangers for her, and now that she had to see a partner again, and again and again to be precise, she didn’t know how to go forward with it. Usually she would meet a random person at a bar and hit it up then leave them without even knowing their name. However, this one was different.  _ Was it wrong to not fire Crystal over this? _

It was the first time in months she felt like a  _ human _ again and she wasn’t ready to lose it. Her kissing her assistant and wanting to have a taste of the happiness and spirited personality that was opposite to her own self was probably successful, making her not as numb as she used to be. She craved Crystal more than she had ever craved anyone and did it without having a reason to do so. It felt good to touch her and let her touch back with lust filling in between the gaps or being touched back at all for the sake of it. Gigi wasn’t ready to let the guilt-filled fling go.

The assistant had been on the other side of the glass wall countless times, to do a variety of things her boss would ask for, but this time it felt different. Giving the run down of the day, reminding a few calls that had to be made and a few emails that had to be sent had never been this exciting, having an extra button undone had everything to do with the unnecessary thrill of it. Watching Crystal’s lips move as she explained the files she had been working on and had to submit to her boss just made the blonde’s eyes linger on her lips more, wanting them to be somewhere else that didn’t involve much talking. She wanted those honey-dipped lips of hers to be on her skin, to kiss her once again like she did the previous week in that exact room.

“Thank you,” Gigi told Crystal as she waited for her cue to leave. “You may leave now, and button your shirt further up please.” She said and didn’t bother to look up from her work.

Crystal smirked at the comment, knowing Gigi glanced at the tan, perky breasts in front of her a few times. She was standing close to the table and leaned in with her unoccupied hand resting on it. “Why? Are you distracted, Miss Goode?”

“Because it is extremely unprofessional,” Gigi looked up to meet Crystal’s dark orbs filled with lust, opposite of her annoyed ones. She cleared her throat before sending a warning to her assistant. “Crystal, what happened will not change our professional relationship at all. I don’t want this behavior in work hours.”

Crystal raised an eyebrow towards the cold shoulder she was faced with. “Then I suggest you stop glancing at my chest every chance you get.” She stood straight up again, just as annoyed as Gigi this time. “If that’s all…” The blonde gestured towards the door with her head without waiting for Crystal to finish her sentence. 

The brunette sat on her chair, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to go back to her work. She was planning to tease the blonde although what she wasn’t expecting was to be teased back in the most annoying way. She had no intention of backing up and left her shirt the way it was knowing Gigi would check on her from the glass wall dividing them.

Hours went by without them exchanging a word, and Crystal, being the stubborn girl she was, never even looked up at her boss once whilst doing her job. She was actually being successful with the avoiding when she got lost in a minor inconvenience, writing an angry email with her hair thrown to one side and biting her bottom lip harshly, not knowing her boss was watching with the same bite on her lip. 

The brunette finally looked up while picking up the phone on her desk to call marketing, her eyes meeting with the pale, dull ones on the other side of the wall. She raised her eyebrows when the blonde gestured to her to come in, knowing she had to but not exactly wanting to. After all, Gigi was still her boss.

“Yes?” She asked walking in, standing close to the door. 

“Your button,” Gigi simply said, looking the brunette right in the eye. 

“And?” She asked, tilting her head as a smirk placed in her face. She jokingly started again, “I’m reporting for-”

“Crystal, just…” Gigi cut her off, sounding fed up with the teasing. “Come here.” 

Crystal raised an eyebrow as Gigi patted to her desk, right in front of herself, and waited with impatient looks. The assistant complied, a part of her wanted to submit and do whatever her boss told her to. She walked up to her and leaned where Gigi patted as she pushed herself back on her chair to get a better look at Crystal. Her hand reached up to where her thigh was, brushing lightly against the brunette’s skin, sending shivers down her spine as she leaned in to get a remote. She clicked on it and suddenly a soft noise beeped, the room getting slightly darker. The assistant looked at the glass walls which were now covered by some automated blinds, concealing the pair inside the boss’ office. 

The blonde had no idea what possessed her and why she was suddenly a victim of her hormones and emotions as she opened up another button on her assistant’s blouse harshly, making the brunette jump a little in her place. Gigi raised her head to give her a dirty smile, which Crystal answered with an eye roll.

“So this is the appropriate behaviour during work hours?” She asked, trying to pull away but she was locked in her place with Gigi’s hands placed on the table on her side. Her lower lip was in between her teeth, looking at the blonde half-worried. “Gigi, someone might come in.”

“It’s Miss Goode,” Gigi answered with her eyes locked on the brunette’s dark orbs, her fingers unbuttoning another one. “And I’m  _ your _ boss, I get to decide whatever happens in work hours.” She paused. “As for the second part, that’s the thrill of it.”

Crystal groaned as the blonde pulled her white bralette up to her collarbone without unhooking it, the undergarment matching with her shirt this time, and looked at the breasts in front of her while licking her teeth. She cupped one of them with one hand, her pointer finger brushing over the dark nipple, while the other hand found the brunette’s neck, pulling her in for a hungry kiss. Crystal mirrored and put the other hand behind Gigi’s neck and moaned into her mouth when she unexpectedly squeezed her nipple.

The boss took the alert nipple in between her plump lips soon enough, sucking as her assistant shakily breathed with one hand tangled in the blonde hair and the other on top of hers on the table with her head thrown back in pleasure. Gigi’s other hand reached under the skirt easily, owing it to the loose nature of it, and rested on top of where Crystal needed her most, not planning to give it to her yet.

Gigi pulled Crystal in another kiss, even surprising herself with it, before talking with the same dirty smile, “I have something for you.”

She leaned down to her drawer as the brunette waited impatiently, pulling out a little device that she didn’t let Crystal see. She grabbed the other nipple in between her teeth, pulling a little rougher than she should to distract Crystal before slipping the cold device in her little lace underwear. 

“Is that a…” Crystal tried to ask, even more alert now with the moulded device pushing lightly on her clit.

“I’ll show you,” Gigi mumbled before getting away to grab her phone. Before she could hold the device in her hand, both of them jumped in their places with the knock on the glass door. Crystal squeezed her eyes shut, thankful for Gigi to pull away last second but still fear filling her heart. “Come in.” The blonde shot Crystal a look to see her horrified expression. She placed a hand on her knee, wanting to reassure her but the brunette wasn’t opening her eyes.

“Miss Goode, you are late for your meeting and I couldn’t reach Crystal,” The girl mumbled, obviously anxious as Crystal was usually the only one in direct contact with Gigi.

“Give us a second, something important came up here,” Gigi responded with her most professional tone on. Crystal couldn’t see the girl eyeing herself, probably wondering why she wouldn’t turn around, as Gigi looked at her with a frown. “You may leave now.” She instructed as the girl looked at the scene before her one last time. Then, the glass door closed behind her.

“Oh god,” Crystal finally exclaimed as she opened her eyes. Her hand found her chest, resting on there as she could feel the rapid heartbeat. Gigi rolled her eyes, thrilled with almost being caught. Almost being a normal, faulty human was exciting for her, she wanted more of it. She yearned for it. 

“Don’t be dramatic.” She got up, leaving Crystal with her chest in plain sight. She took her phone and ran her fingers through her hair before she walked up to the door as the brunette tried to button herself up with shaky hands. “Come on, we have to get to the meeting.” She said in a rush whilst standing next to the door.

“We need rules!” Crystal exclaimed, finally turning to the blonde clicking on the carpet with her heel in a rhythm. 

“Rules? Why?” Gigi was getting her way, getting the excitement she craved and that was enough for her. Crystal knew she was just an experiment for her boss, she just didn’t know why she went with it. 

“We can’t have something like this happen again.” The brunette walked closer to her boss as she could still feel the vibrator in between her private parts. “We need rules, as you don’t seem to want to stop.”

“I assume you don’t either.” Gigi announced and Crystal answered by looking away, which she took as a cue. Keeping her job alongside the amazing sex was still a win, despite how wrong it was and Gigi, being the woman she was, almost made it impossible to say no to her. The blonde turned to look at her this time, stopped at a distance, their breaths mixing with each other, as Crystal looked up to meet her eyes. “The rule is, my dear assistant, you do whatever I ask you to do. Your job, remember? Now, let’s go.”

Crystal complied, thinking she had to but also because she wanted to. It felt good to have no say in this, good to know Gigi was the one to decide everything this time. She grabbed her tablet from her desk and walked after Gigi like her shadow, just like usual. The assistant sat next to Gigi as she placed at the end of the long table in the meeting room, ready to take whatever notes she was asked to.

The brunette was lost in a detailed presentation of a building they were doing when she felt a vibration in between her thighs, even more intensified with her legs being crossed. Her breath was taken away for a moment before she met eyes with her boss, who was looking at the presenters while tapping on her phone screen. The other noticed it, taking a look at her assistant. “Hmm?” 

The vibration didn’t stop. Crystal had her legs opened to try lessening the pressure on her spot down below but to no good. Gigi had increased the speed of the device through her phone, her eyes still focused on the presentation. A slight smirk appeared on the blonde’s lips as she noticed her assistant shifting on her seat, trying to conceal the discomfort she was feeling due to the vibrator pressed on her. On the other hand, Crystal did her best to focus, nibbling on her stylus as she watched the presentation, attempting to distract herself. A low moan escaped her throat, her eyes widening as her boss shot her a look. “Take down some notes, Crystal.” She muttered under her breath as she pressed on her phone to lessen the speed, the brunette exhaling a sigh of relief. 

Crystal’s hand was trembling as she wrote on her tablet, pulling the device closer to her face as she hid her facial expression when the blonde turned it up once more. The vibration was getting stronger this time, her hand clenching to her tablet tightly. When she somehow got used to the pace, she put the tablet down on the table and grabbed the glass of water sitting on top to take a sip. When she put it down on the table, her hand accidentally brushed against the stylus, dropping it to the floor. She bent down to reach for it without looking, her hand wandering on the carpeted floor underneath her. The boss took this as an opportunity to tease her further, reaching a hand and sliding it underneath her skirt, her fingers feeling the wetness of her clothed core against the vibrating tool. The added pressure drove Crystal to emit a loud moan, gasping against her boss’ fingers. 

“Ugh…” She froze when she realized a noise escaped her mouth, making others turn her way. “I… I can’t find my pen.”

Gigi quickly ejected her hand away from the girl’s skirt as the person sitting beside Crystal bowed down under the table to help the girl. They quickly both got up when they found the stylus, the brunette looking helplessly at her boss who decided to continue ignoring her. 

Crystal was nearing her high when she felt the device between her thighs went faster as to Gigi’s teasing, controlling the speed on her phone. The brunette’s face was red-tinted, her toes curling inside her pump heels, her arch back stretching as she felt a hint in the pit of her stomach. She turned to look at Gigi who still had the sly smirk on her lips, totally enjoying seeing her assistant suffer beside her. Crystal stretched her hand to cling onto her boss’ arm, to send her a signal that she was almost on her peak. She opened her mouth, expecting a whisper but instead letting out another word that was heard up and clear to the front of the room. “S-stop!” 

“I’m sorry, Miss Crystal? What was that?” The presenter replied, her head tilted to the side as she looked at the brunette whose face was frozen in her seat.

Gigi answered for her. “You need to stop at that slide. My assistant here wasn’t able to catch up on her notes.” She took her phone in hand, decreasing down the pace of the device on Crystal’s sweet spot. “You have to slow down a bit.” 

“Oh, my apologies, Miss Goode. Miss Crystal will also get a copy of the presentation so don’t worry.” The employee resumed with her presentation, the rest of the room turning their focus back to the meeting. 

The blonde leaned in near Crystal’s ear, her breath tickling the brunette’s earlobe as she imitated the presenter’s words. “You’ll be getting what you want soon so don’t worry.” 

With that, she stopped the remote controlled device to tease the brunette, leaving her on the edge. The other expelling a sigh of both relief and exasperation. 

As soon as the long meeting ended, the two found themselves making out inside Gigi’s office, the blinds on her wall still present to mask themselves from the other employees outside. The brunette was pushed against the wall near the bathroom’s door, her hands up whilst being latched against the blonde’s hand. She had her other hand under the brunette’s skirt, reaching to her garments to remove the tool she slid inside earlier before the meeting. She tried distracting the girl with her teeth slightly biting onto the other’s sweet lip, sucking on her mouth as she brushed her fingers against her wet spot. It didn’t take long until her fingers were inside her, the pace going faster every time she heard a moan breaking free of Crystal’s throat. She continued fucking her with her fingers until she felt the girl trembling beneath her, her pupils rolling back to see the white of her eyes. With that, the blonde pulled away and put her fingers near her assistant’s mouth, the other licking her digits while looking at her, eyes full of lust. 

After cleaning her boss’ fingers, Crystal placed her hand on Gigi’s neck to pull her into a deep kiss, the blonde having a little taste of her victory through the brunette’s mouth. Her hand traveled to her pants, unzipping it down to give access to the brunette in front of her. She held onto the back of her head, giving her lips a lick before pushing her head down to where she instead wanted to be kissed. The assistant obeyed, kneeling down in front of her as she lifted the blonde’s blouse and kissed on her tummy before reaching down to her crotch. She pulled her pants down along with her lace underwear, smirking as she saw her new favourite view for the first time. She turned her head up to glance at her boss, licking her lips in the process. Gigi rolled her eyes before motioning her to move closer to her, pushing her face in between her thighs. The brunette jerked her wet muscle against her wet core, the tip of her tongue touching her sweet spot teasingly that caused a growl from the blonde. 

Gigi had her hand clasped on the brunette’s curly hair as she ate her out, her other hand snaking underneath her own shirt to play with her erect nipples. Her knees were wobbling as she took steps backwards to her desk, unable to support herself standing as the pleasure consumed her body. Crystal followed along, crawling as she didn’t let her lips tear apart from the blonde’s sweet core. As soon as she reached her desk, the boss sat on the edge, spreading her legs apart to give the brunette more access. She guided her head towards where she needed her the most, the assistant complying with her unspoken request, with her tongue teasing her damp entrance. 

Moans surrounded the room, Gigi arching her back at the pleasure Crystal was giving her. It took only a few moments until she felt herself in her peak, the other kept thrusting her tongue against her core to let her ride her high. The blonde’s chest was rising up and down quickly as she caught her breath, her assistant licking her clean including her inner thighs. She put her hand on the brunette’s neck, pulling her up into another kiss as their hands didn’t leave each other’s bodies. 

Gigi was surprised at her uncontrolled movements, pulling away as soon as she realized what she was doing. Sure, she craved her kisses but she wasn’t so used to the added warmth to the already steamy time they shared. She turned her head to the side before she jumped off from her desk, fixing her clothes and her hair. The assistant did the same, a playful grin painted on her face. “So…”

“So, what?” The blonde replied with an eyebrow jerked up as she watched the girl button her shirt, now covering her perky breasts which she somehow missed touching. 

“That was very professional of us, Miss Goode.” Her assistant said in a teasing, sarcastic tone. 

Gigi rolled her eyes as she got up from where she was sitting, handing Crystal some files to do for the rest of the afternoon. She cleared her throat as she noticed a shadow on the other side of the door, making her voice somehow firmer and stricter to be more  _ professional _ . “Crystal, you have to submit this to me before you go home. Clear?” 

The assistant rolled her eyes as she shook her head, taking the folders with her. “See you later, Miss Goode.” 

Stepping out of her boss’ office didn’t remove the smile on her face as she could still feel the blonde’s lingering touch between her thighs. She was looking on the floor mindlessly as she made her way to her desk when a colleague approached her. 

“Crystal, are you alright? You seemed unwell during the meeting earlier. Did Miss Goode give you another sermon again? You two have been in her office for a long time.” The girl said as they both arrived on Crystal’s desk, the brunette sitting on her chair while the other rested on the corner of her desk. 

“Mhm?” The assistant paused for a while, trying to think of a better excuse than to just blurt out what mind-numbingly things her boss did to her back in her glass office. “Ah yeah. We were just fixing up some designs for this client.” 

“Oh. Good then. Anyway, here’s the file of the presentation earlier. Miss Goode said you needed a copy.”

“Thank you.” As her colleague walked away, Crystal had her eyes peered on her boss’ office who took off the electronic blinds she put on early that afternoon. Their eyes met and the brunette, being the teaser that she was, gave the blonde a playful wink. Crystal’s shoulder slumped down when she saw the other girl ignoring her, looking too focused on the screen in front of her. 


	4. "Are you always like this?"

The excessive alcohol in her blood, the rush of being in a public place and the beauty of the girl she was making out with - none of them could make Gigi forget the brunette while she made out in the club’s restroom, just like how she did for months prior. None of them was enough to take her mind off of how much more thrilling to tease her assistant was, how better it felt than any other fling she ever had and probably would have after this.

It was a week of steamy, intimate sex with the brunette and Gigi could only then realize how she didn’t need other people anymore, whilst the black-haired girl left tongue heaved kisses on her neck, only boring the blonde pinned on the wall. All she could think about was how good Crystal would feel if she was the one kissing her then, knowing what to do as an instinct. Gigi tried to convince herself it was how good the brunette was and not how she needed her as she pushed the girl, now nibbling on her collarbone, away from herself softly.

Gigi groaned, but with frustration as the girl on her felt her up. It was rushed, as it should be with a stranger in a restroom, but it wasn’t what she needed then. The hand on her waist, pulling her in for extra friction just felt rude and the lips on her body felt nothing but overwhelming.

“Sorry, I can’t.” She mumbled, her words slurry as the girl frowned. She took a step back and examined as the blonde straightened her little dress, fixing her many chain belts before walking past the girl to the exit. 

“Your lost!” The girl called after her as she made her way amongst the girls coming in. The blonde didn’t even bat an eye as she made her way back behind the silver fence to drink more, but stopping on her tracks as she walked past a curly brunette with the same top Crystal wore that day. 

A smile grew on the blonde’s face as she approached who she thought was her assistant, happier than she would care to admit to be with her. She went near the brunette as she danced with strangers around her, grinding from behind as she finally made contact with her. 

The boss leaned in with a smirk on her face, putting her plump lips against the brunette’s ear, “Missed me?” she asked as the girl leaned against her even more, swaying her hips to the rhythm.

Gigi enjoyed the sloppy dance the obviously drunk girl offered her although her presence in entertainment places were usually centered around picking up someone and leaving. This time, she decided to enjoy herself for once, even dance against Crystal’s curvy body she grew to worship.

The blonde was almost lost in the music when her eyes caught another curly brunette, not wearing the top from work, and leaving a little kiss on a blue and pink haired girl’s cheek as they danced together in between giggles. She furrowed her eyebrows before pulling away from the girl she was dancing with only to realize it certainly wasn’t who she hoped she was. Her eyes went back and forth the girls with similar height and body before Crystal caught up on what was happening and laughed at the blonde. Gigi didn’t mind, she just gestured to her assistant to follow herself behind the silver fence, leaving the other brunette confused.

Gigi waited for Crystal at the gate to allow her to pass with her, but as she walked there she never glanced back to check if her assistant followed. In between their intimate moments and their work dynamic, it was a force of habit for Crystal to comply now. The assistant was too tipsy to weigh her decisions, which led her to pull the taller girl in a rough kiss when she stopped before her and catching her by surprise.

“Oh I missed you!” She exclaimed as she pulled away, a little too enthusiastic compared to her ordinary self. Gigi grinned, not having to ask the question was what she liked in Crystal, at the same time not realizing she grew fond of her whilst the alcohol made her head spin. 

The blonde leaned in towards the right ear this time, “I’ll grab my bag and then we can leave.” Crystal nodded with a grin on her face, excited to catch a glimpse of Gigi’s personal life finally. 

They were making out behind the car Gigi would usually use for work, chosen for the night thinking of the possibility of bringing a girl back home. Their hands were all over each other, much more than how they would do when they were in the glass-walled office, the blonde’s hand snaking under Crystal’s shirt as she rubbed her back, pulling her closer to her whilst they kissed. They were like that for a few moments until Crystal had a realization moment and pulled away from the kiss.

“Why didn’t you just go home with that girl?” She giggled as she adjusted herself with one leg under Gigi’s and her hand on to the blonde’s pretty face. The other’s hands were wrapped in the brunette’s waist as she held her close.

“Does it matter?” Gigi asked, eager to go back to the kiss as she buried her button nose in Crystal’s collarbone and took a second to gather herself. It probably was just her drunk state but she never had noticed the brunette’s mild fruity scent from the perfume she always wore at work. It wasn’t a strong aroma, something the blonde totally enjoyed at the moment.

“Just curious.” The assistant pulled her face up to give her lips another kiss but paused midway. “Are you always like this?” 

The blonde ignored her question as she moved her head to be freed from Crystal’s hand, burying her face more on the crook of the brunette’s neck. She inhaled deeply as she tried to collect herself, feeling slightly dizzy from the alcohol she had consumed that night as well as the ride on their way to her place. Her assistant had her hand run on her blonde hair instead, removing some hair that was sticking on the side of her face, making her hum under her touch. 

The peace in the backseat didn’t last as Gigi continued teasing Crystal, first by unhooking her brassiere from behind, then also letting her tongue graze against the brunette’s tan skin. The other girl pushed away in surprise, making the blonde giggle before being pulled into another hot kiss. Their moans surrounded the back of the car as they continued to feel each other, their bodies heating up at the touch of one another. 

The car halted into a stop, Gigi looking up to look outside the window. She saw her apartment building, grabbing her bag and patting Crystal’s knee. “We’re here.”

Crystal had been to this place before, being Gigi’s assistant, there were times she was asked to pick up a few items from the apartment’s lounge. However, she hadn’t been upstairs, to where her boss’ suite was. She was slightly taken by surprise as the girl opened it, showing her the elegant yet melancholic apartment, the pad decorated with expensive trinkets but somehow it still felt abandoned. The lack of colour didn’t exactly bother Crystal as she had noticed how similar it felt like with her boss’ office. She made her way inside as per Gigi’s guidance, having her follow to where her kitchen was. The brunette sat by a stool by the kitchen countertop, the taller girl walking to her wine cabinet. 

“Anything you want, Crystal?” She asked as she opened the door, looking for her favourite drink. 

“Anything would be fine, to be honest. And for you, Miss Goode, you need water.” The brunette watched as the girl almost stumbled as she walked towards where she was sitting, the two of them sharing laughs as the girl dizzily put a bottle of wine in front of Crystal. “See, I’ll get you some water.”

The blonde plopped her arms on the countertop, resting her head on top of the cold marble. She was brought back to consciousness by her assistant as she almost succumbed to the dizziness her head was feeling after a night drinking in the club. The girl helped her stand up straight as to drink the water without spilling anything. 

“Time to drink!” The intoxicated boss squealed as she popped open the bottle of wine she took out from her shelf, the other girl helping her pour it cleanly on the glasses. They clinked their glasses before taking a sip, the brunette smiling at the taste of the luxurious alcohol. 

Just as Crystal was about to open her mouth and tell Gigi how quiet the place was, the blonde was already on her phone, pressing play on a playlist she usually listens to whenever she was in a mood. She stood up straight, with her drink in hand, as she let her body grooved along to the beat of the music. 

Even in her drunken state, she was able to make accurate moves unlike the messy dances Crystal was doing in her living room. They both had their drinks in hand, clicking on it every time they would face each other, making the pair giggle happily in the huge apartment. Crystal would spin around and the blonde would follow, only to stumble slightly on the floor, almost dropping down due to the dizziness surrounding her head. There were times that the brunette would take the taller girl’s hand, twirling her around before pulling her close to her chest, their little laughs escaping their throats. They would also copy each other’s silly dance moves, the brunette attempting to do the floss and Gigi would follow, and imitate her boss as she tried to do the robot dance. 

A song from a childhood movie they both loved came up, the two doing their best to recreate the scene from the film. They swayed and leaped around the living room, ending up opening the door to the balcony and singing their lives away. They held onto the rails, looking outside at the view ahead of them. After the song, they both caught themselves breathing heavily as they caught their breaths, joyous beams painted on their faces. The blonde turned her head to look at the girl beside her, observing her whole face. Even with her dizzying vision, she could clearly see her assistant’s expression, her eyes trailing down from her eyes to the slope of her nose then to her luscious lips. She let her body guide her with what it desired, her palm making its way to the brunette’s neck to pull her into a passionate kiss. Crystal didn’t waste a second and responded back to her kiss, her head tilted to the side to deepen their exchange. 

The only time their lips were apart from each other was when Gigi pushed her assistant on top of her bed, gazing at her almost naked figure. As the blonde led Crystal to her bedroom, their hands were kept on each other’s body, dismissing their clothes along the way. Gigi crawled on top of her, pulling her into another deep kiss that led to another steamy session, but this time it was in the boss’ bedroom instead of her office. 

The pair took their time admiring each other’s bodies, the thrill of getting caught by someone leaving their body and instead being consumed by the privacy they now possess, locked in the boss’ lonely apartment. Usually, the moans and growls from Gigi’s guest room that came from the strangers she spent nights with were the only sounds that can be heard in her home, however, this time was different. The blonde surely was enjoying herself under Crystal’s touch, letting her hands roam on her body like how they did in her glass-walled office. She allowed herself to be stroked, to be weak under Crystal. She let herself enjoy what was right in front of her. 

For what seemed like an eternity, the two plopped on top of Gigi’s bed, panting heavily. The brunette was the first to move, scooting closer to where the blonde was. She raised her hand, her fingers brushing against the taller girl’s cheeks as a smile appeared on her face. With half-lidded eyes, Gigi met her gaze, humming. Crystal took a while to get the hint, as she leaned her face and planted a soft kiss on the girl’s lips. Her mind still blown from their steamy time in addition to her very drunken state and blissful feeling, the blonde kissed her back whilst wrapping an arm around her assistant’s neck. 

The sunshine shone from her window, vaguely blocked by the sheer curtains. It was a Saturday afternoon, thus it wasn’t a work day, which also meant there was no rush leaving the bed. Gigi was the first one to go back to her consciousness, rubbing the back of her hand against her eyes to take the sleep away from her icy blue orbs. Gradually, she became more aware of her surroundings, recognizing the situation in which her body was in. A curly-haired girl was entangled around her, possibly snuggled with her in their sleep. The sight of her assistant sleeping beside her, or just the idea of waking up beside another person, alerted her mind, making her jump from her bed. Her sudden movement awakened Crystal, opening an eye to look at where the blonde was. 

“Morning, Gigi.”

Gigi headed towards her ensuite bathroom, wrapping her body with her silk bathrobe before washing her face and staring at her reflection through the mirror. Her head was still quite spinning, hungover from their drinking party the night before. She tried to recollect what might have happened the previous night, and as to why her assistant ended up sleeping in the blonde’s own bedroom. It was unusual for her. She hadn’t had any guests or strangers she slept with go to her room, let alone sleep there for a whole night. They would stay in the extra room in her pad, leaving them there on their own after their intercourse, with the exception of her assistant. She couldn’t remember the reason why she decided to do it in her room, the only place she could be alone with her thoughts.

She barely detected the brunette coming inside her bathroom, not until she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her waist. Gigi immediately jerked away from the hug, raising an eyebrow as she peered at the girl she just woke up with. A short pause filled the bathroom before she started speaking while making her way back to her room. 

“Crystal, it’s a Saturday. Get some rest. You may leave any time you want. Just don’t wake me up.” 

Just like her usual self, the blonde returned to her cold exterior, unlike the warmth disposition she was the night prior. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! B here in behalf of yxb haha  
> We may or may not be in love with how cute this chap was like we weren't the ones creating it  
> Hope you like this! Make sure to leave a comment if you do anddd see you next time<3


	5. No Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! y here! 
> 
> we are glad you are loving how this story is going so far. apologies for the delay in updates. we hope you'll continue to support us and this story. 
> 
> enjoy this chapter!!! and hang on, there are more exciting things to come!! ;) ;)

Gigi’s no distractions plan wasn’t going as planned as she sat in her room, fidgeting on her chair while watching the brunette work. She had her phone in hand, listening to the endless rant of her father, the owner of the company, who kept on reminding her how the business was going down especially after Gigi took over. She was barely even listening and just kept watching her assistant work on the files she sent her early that morning. Crystal being Crystal alone was enough of a distraction but the way she bit her pencil whilst looking at the document on her table wasn’t helping the boss either. She watched as her assistant exhaled frustratedly and twisted her straightened hair into a bun, putting it together with the pen she was biting on. The blonde rushed to look away when Crystal caught her eye but could hear her walk towards the glass door and knock once.

“Come in.” She called, looking at the home screen of her computer mindlessly. The assistant walked in, unsure of herself after the last time she saw her boss.

“Could you take a look at this if you’re not busy? I think there is a problem here but I can’t-”

The blonde cut her off and talked without looking up to meet the deep brown eyes, “That’s not my job, Crystal.”

Crystal stopped in her tracks, slightly stunned at how the blonde responded to her. A part of her was still hoping Gigi could be the helpful boss she was last week, but wasn’t counting on it anyways. “Yeah, sure. Sorry for bothering.” She mumbled but couldn’t take her eyes away from Gigi and how breathtaking her side profile looked. She shook herself off before leaving to find a coworker to help with the design instead.

Gigi leaned back on her seat as soon as she heard the door close after the brunette, squeezing her eyes shut with frustration. She couldn’t have any distractions, and Crystal was no exception to this rule of hers. She had big shoes to fill, especially this early in her taking over, and anything regular other than her job wasn’t an option in her life.

_ No distractions, Gigi, _ she repeated in her head again,  _ no distractions _ .

The blonde went back to her work, looking at files of designs and numbers and all sorts of documents for hours, not even realizing lunch time was passing as she was buried in stacks of papers. She made Crystal almost run back and forth departments, always needing an extra paper or always having an email for her to write somewhere. 

It was almost the end of the day when Crystal found herself shaking her leg vigorously, hungry and tired but also sort of angry. She was trying to focus on her last task of the day when the phone on her desk rang and she raised her head to meet with the ice blue eyes, gesturing for her to come in. The phone stopped ringing as Gigi put hers down and Crystal gathered herself for another round of orders. She pulled her skirt down while she made her way to the glass-walled office. 

“Yes, Miss Goode?” She asked walking in, trying not to show her annoyance in her tone. Gigi jerked up an eyebrow while she turned her whole body to her assistant.

“You’re behind.” She simply stated, tapping on the stack of paper on her desk. Crystal wanted to take that finger she was tapping with and either glue it together on her boss’ hand because the noise was annoying her or have the finger trace down on her tan skin as she missed the blonde’s touch.

“I had to rush in the upcoming-”

“So did I, but I’m not behind.” Crystal knew there was no way she could defend herself more without risking her job, a job she desperately needed after not succeeding as an architect like what she originally planned.

She swallowed her pride and answered, her eyes locked on the stack of files. “I’m sorry. They will be ready tomorrow morning.”

Gigi gave her an unbelieving look, “I accept nothing less than perfect.” Crystal nodded as her boss looked at her expensive watch on her wrist. “You can leave for the day.”

The brunette nodded once again, never been more eager to leave the glass walls containing the cold personality before. She couldn’t wait to go home and have a long, hot shower to wash the day off her body as her boss was the opposite, despising going back to her apartment and being all alone in there. 

The whole week was the same for the boss and the assistant duo, constantly working and never interacting like they used to with each other. Crystal tried to brush it off, thinking their situation was due to the busy week they were having and trying her best to catch up with her boss, who was nothing less than a robot with her schedule. 

It was Friday evening, hours after the normal shift ended. Crystal was still dealing with the busy meeting schedule she had to set up, trying to fit everything in so little time. Moments like this were the reason she, with her architecture background, was chosen for the work. She knew how much time each one of these would take, on top of how much time her machine-like boss would actually need, making her the perfect fit for this aspect of the job.

The brunette’s eyelids were closing, her head bobbing to the side as she was about to fall asleep on her desk when the phone started ringing like it was impaling her brain, waking her up immediately. She picked it up while eyeing her boss with the furrowed eyebrows, clicking on the table with her fingers while reviewing her sketch. 

“Miss Goode’s assistant, how may I help you?” She asked with her monotone voice, out of habit mostly for the past week.

“Crystal, this is Emma from Finance,” The brunette frowned, realizing Gigi was now making other people overwork too. “I need a clarification about the document Miss Goode just asked from me…”

Crystal almost zoned out while looking through her emails to find out the specific document Gigi asked for, surprising her coworker with her boss wanting it this late on a Friday. The girls stayed on the phone for several minutes until they were certain about the given order, then they hung up as Crystal waited for the email to come through. She forwarded it to her boss, who she could see look up with the notification from her computer. 

This time, the blonde was standing up and walking around her office, her phone in her hand. The assistant noticed her boss’ shoulders slumping as she kept on nodding while listening to whoever was talking to her through the phone, a mixture of worry, frustration, and despair painted on her face. The brunette couldn’t focus on her remaining work as she observed Gigi through the glass walls. Looking at her tear-filled eyes, she seemed like she was about to crumble and break down, alarming Crystal.

The brunette finally gave in to her instincts and got up from her place to approach her boss. She knocked on the glass door once, startling the blonde girl for a second before she gathered herself and let her assistant come in. Gigi kept her teary eyes on the ground, her hand gripping onto her phone, as her assistant examined her with furrowed eyebrows. She could read how tired the other girl was, and nervous as she was fidgeting once again.

“Okay Dad… Mr. Goode. I’ll talk to you soon.” Gigi sighed once as she put down her phone before walking back to her desk and looking at the email her assistant sent her. 

“Are you all ri-”

“This is the whole copy, right?” The boss asked, still not looking up. Crystal observed her for a moment, watching her eyebrows still stuck on the same position she saw them in when she glanced over her minutes ago. Her eyes were slightly closing, soulless and obviously exhausted from all the week’s work catching up on them. She missed seeing the slight warmth in her eyes, the way she looked at her the previous week even when they weren’t even making out or having fun in her office. Just the life in the blonde’s face was something Crystal was yearning for. The brunette decided to return the favor of the day when Gigi comforted her with her touch and walked towards the desk, finally making the blonde meet her eyes.

“Gigi, you’re overworking yourself again,” she said with a soft tone, afraid of scaring her away with the intimacy she had to offer. The blonde furrowed her eyebrows with a puzzled look in her eyes.

“Miss Goode.” She corrected, not sounding so sure of herself when she realized Crystal was getting around the desk, to the position they had made out in once.

Crystal leaned on the desk and held the sharp jaw of the other girl, making her look up to her with lust-filled eyes. She spoke with a soft yet firm voice, a hint of confidence running through her. “This conversation does not concern Miss Goode, it’s about Gigi,”

The blonde looked away as her breathing became heaved, the brunette’s warm touch lingering on her skin, making her long for it more. “Crystal, don’t…” She could barely whisper as the brunette leaned in, leaving a soft kiss on the plump lips of her boss.

Gigi stayed with her eyes closed, her head tilted upwards with the pull of the kiss, as her throat burned with guilt. If it wasn’t for the phone conversation she had been having for the whole week with her father, she would allow a little bit of Crystal in her life once again, but she can’t. She had a promise to keep, towards herself and her family, and there wasn’t a place for any distraction in her life, at least in this stage of it. She repeated herself that, not admitting how afraid she was of intimacy as she used all of her will power to pull away.

The blonde pushed herself away in her chair and got up, looking down during all of it because she lacked the confidence to meet the honey brown eyes in that very moment. She took a step backwards and her back met with the wall of her office as she could see Crystal get up and walk towards her. The brunette stood right before her, her hand delicately placed over Gigi’s white blazer, as she waited for permission to kiss her. She was stubborn to make her feel good, take her head off of work for a while to give her some rest she desperately needed.

The blonde listened to her body and not her mind for once, pulling Crystal’s shirt closer to her and let her assistant kiss her softly, pulling her by the hand on her waist. Her mind was screaming over her head but she didn’t care. She let the other girl leave kisses all over her skin, the heated yet cozy feeling of her lips lingering on her skin felt amazing, admitting to herself that she had been yearning for that for the past week. The brunette was busy leaving kisses and bite marks on her neck whilst unbuttoning the white blazer, only to reveal there was nothing but a black bralette underneath it, as Gigi threw her head back to try and enjoy herself. Her mind was too loud for it but her body’s desire was louder as Crystal left a kiss on top of her breast, running her cold hands upwards on her back to unhook the bralette, making Gigi shiver under her touch. She let herself be caressed by the brunette’s icy hands, that were as cold as her heart was, slowly letting the cool yet warm feeling of the other’s fingers melt her worries away.

Her mind took over just as Crystal was about to let the black lace piece free. “Crystal, stop.” She mumbled as she pushed the girl away. She took a moment to catch her breath as it was now rapid with adrenaline running in her blood.

Her assistant stepped back and talked with her voice filled with concern, “Gigi, are you okay?” 

Gigi hated how she could hear the tenderness and care she felt towards herself in the brunette’s voice. She hated how she didn’t have an answer to her question. _ Sorry, Crystal. I can’t have you right now. I made you stay away from me only for me to need your touch. But now that I have it, I no longer want it due to me just wanting it more and more every time I feel it. _ Was she supposed to say this?

She was scared, her mind rambling on different excuses, which led her to a lie she thought she needed at that moment. “I, uh… I have a date!” She said like it was a revelation, “I have a date, and this seems inappropriate now that I have a date.”

Crystal pulled away further, not knowing how to react to the news. “I’m… I get that. Oh. Okay…” She mumbled, her heart a little broken without her even knowing why and what it was for. Sure, she had a soft spot for the blonde as she was the one closest to her as her assistant, but that was it in her mind.

“This was just- We were just physical anyways, right?” Gigi asked for reassurance, which was out of character for her. Crystal smiled weakly as she remembered the night spent in the blonde’s apartment, how they giggled and danced crazily, intoxicated but were both still mindful of what they were doing. Thoughts filled her mind, of how the blonde kissed her with all the warmth and softness she had never experienced before with her. She thought of how she wanted to be closer to her, at least be her friend.

“Yeah, sure.” She said as her voice cracked. She cleared her throat before speaking again, her eyes peeled away from the ice blue ones now. “Thank you for telling me…”

“Of course,” The blonde said with a firmer tone this time. She checked her watch to see it was way past the hour she should’ve let the brunette go. “Oh, it’s pretty late, you can leave now.”

“Yeah, sure.” Crystal turned around and walked towards the door as her steps echoed through the room. She turned around one last time, not being able to contain her concern, “And Gigi…” she made the blonde look up from buttoning her jacket, “Please, get some rest.”

Gigi smiled weakly. If this was any other one of her workers, they would’ve been fired on the spot even for the informal name but it was Crystal after all. “You too. Good night Crystal.”

This was the first time Gigi was the one to wish her a good night and not only reply with it; and Crystal found it weird when she noticed it. “Good night Miss Goode.” She said, making Gigi chuckle.

The brunette was still thinking about the beautiful chuckle when she finally buried her head to her soft pillow, groaning to her own feelings while doing so. The burning feeling of Gigi’s porcelain skin lingered on her fingertips as she detangled her damp hair one last time whilst she was too sleepy to dry it properly.


	6. "Dinner? What are we having?"

Crystal knew she was being watched as she typed randomly on her computer just to try and look busy. It was almost the end of her shift and knowing Gigi couldn’t make her stay any longer since she had a visitor, more of a client actually, was a relief.

The platinum blonde woman with the chic red suit couldn’t make it more clear as her eyes lingered on the brunette as her peer poured her a drink to celebrate their contract. Gigi watched the woman as she put the glass down on the table she was leaning to with her hands on her pockets. She felt the need to protect her assistant after the moment she caught the other blonde in the room wink towards her during the meeting, which she found extremely unprofessional with the hypocrisy in her, but what she failed to see was Crystal’s response.

Gigi cleared her throat to catch Nicky’s attention, which she succeeded with as she turned to her, “To your new place then?” She asked as she raised the glass in her hand.

Nicky turned to her with a smirk Gigi wanted to punch out of her face, “To our partnership.” She said with a heavy accent. “It’s a pleasure to work with you, honestly. I’m so excited for the project.”

“It’s our pleasure.” She stated professionally as a response to Nicky’s excited words. “I know it has been a long day but I can ask my assistant to bring the project we have-”

Nicky’s eyes flashed with excitement when the assistant was mentioned, she answered a little too eager for Gigi’s liking, “Yeah, that would be amazing!”

“Okay then.” She put her glass on the table and fixed her shirt before approaching the door to call Crystal, who she knew was fake working currently but she wasn’t sure why. “Crys, could you bring the latest drawings?”

Crystal’s eyes darted up with the nickname being used, feeling how Gigi was playing the possession game after Nicky’s flirty comments she thought Gigi didn’t hear. “Just a second.” She answered as Gigi went back in and seated herself at the end of the long table in her office to wait.

Nicky didn’t change her position and watched the brunette walk in with rolls of paper in her hand she didn’t care about at the moment. All she did was watch how Crystal’s curvy body swayed in her black, pencil skirt dress as the assistant got around the table to spread out the design they have chosen as she turned around with her drink in hand.

“Ugh I’m so excited for this! I feel like this represents the soul of  _ Nicolette _ the best.” Gigi smirked to the brand being called her own name like she wasn’t managing a company called  _ Goode _ . “I just want this small aspect changed…” She pointed to a part, making Gigi frown as Crystal stood next to her, ready to take mental notes if needed and went ahead to explain herself.

“I get you, but I don’t think we should change it.” The blonde boss finally answered after listening to Nicky, making one of her eyebrows jerk up, “Maybe if you see it in 3D… One second…” Gigi got up to grab her laptop from her desk as Nicky raised her head to shoot a smile to the brunette girl standing.

“I think so too.” Crystal whispered, making Nicky chuckle. She knew she was being flirted with, wouldn’t mind it if it wasn’t on the presence of her boss she had sex with, a lot of sex with to be precise.

“What are you doing after this?” Nicky leaned on the table to get closer to the brunette’s side as she whispered.

Crystal shrugged, not really having plans outside of resting, “A sad, alone dinner and then sleeping. Sounds fun, doesn’t it?” She joked.

The platinum blonde answered with a smirk, “Dinner? What are we having?” Crystal held herself to not laugh at the cockiness of the answer as Gigi placed her laptop on the table.

“Oh dinner sounds lovely, we can get to the bottom of this maybe!” She inserted herself in the conversation with an unfamiliar feeling taking over her.

Nicky took another look at Gigi’s assistant, peering at the tan’s beauty, before replying, her eyes meeting with her friend’s icy one. “Sure. We can go now, it’s almost the end of your work hours, anyway. If it’s okay with you… Crystal?” 

It didn’t take long for the three to pack their bags and leave the office, heading to the restaurant nearest to the building. Nicky offered to take Crystal with her in the car on their way to the restaurant but Gigi insisted to have her assistant with her which the brunette found weird but complied. The whole car ride was filled with silence, the two not speaking with each other and just busy on their phones. There would be times the blonde would take a quick look at her assistant, remembering the last time they were both at the back of her car. Crystal, on the other hand, was busy typing the notes Nicky mentioned earlier about the design they showed her. She surely noticed her boss glancing at her but decided to ignore her, focusing on her work first. 

Nicky was the first to arrive at the place, reserving a table for the three of them. When she saw the two appear at the restaurant’s lounge, she raised her hand and called out for the brunette’s name in which the assistant noticed and immediately walked to her table. Gigi took a sigh as the unfamiliar feeling came back to her gut whilst she followed Crystal to their table. She wasn’t used to being the one following or the feeling of third wheeling, but this one was more different than that. It wasn’t that she wasn’t the boss anymore, it was how her old friend was with her assistant.

The two sat beside each other, across from where Nicky was so that they would be able to show her the design proposal easier. The blonde boss was busy sharing the design ideas to the client who would rather focus on the feast in front of her which was the brunette. While half-listening to what Gigi was saying, slightly wishing for her to leave the two of them, Nicky extended her leg towards Crystal’s, brushing her shoe up against the assistant’s bare leg. She approached cautiously, took a second to observe Crystal’s reaction to the suede sliding on her skin. When the brunette felt the other girl’s foot against her skin, she immediately looked at her, being greeted with a smirk on Nicky’s face. She had no idea how to focus whilst a warmth feeling on her stomach slowly crept onto her due to the client’s touch. 

“May I please have the Smoked Salmon Lemon Pasta? Thank you.” The blonde ordered as she looked through the menu, talking to the waiter who was serving their table. “How about you, Crys?” 

The brunette jerked up slightly at the sound of her nickname as she hurriedly looked through the menu, ordering the first picture she saw that looked appealing. “I’ll have this please.” She pointed to her order. 

“And you, Madame?” Nicky was busy running her foot up and down Crystal’s leg that she forgot to choose a dish for herself. She had her elbow propped on top of the table, her chin placed on top of her palm whilst gazing at the attractive brunette in front of her. 

“I’ll have what she’s having.” She uttered with a wink to Crystal, which Gigi didn’t miss. The feeling on her gut didn’t leave her body, only intensifying as she watched her friend flirting with Crystal. Like a reflex, her hand dropped on the brunette’s thigh, gently gripping on it as she tried to ignore Nicky’s advances towards her assistant. It was something she wished she didn’t have to witness. She could’ve just been in her home, alone with the longing and unending desire for the brunette that she couldn’t fulfil for the meantime. However, she didn’t want to leave her on her own there with Nicky, somehow being possessive of her as if she once owned her. 

The brunette felt the cold hands against her skirt, the tall girl’s thumb brushing against the fabric touching her thigh. Her thoughts were getting tangled as the feeling of Gigi caressing her once more after weeks of aching for the blonde’s touch consumed her. She definitely missed her and she didn’t let this moment go to waste. She didn’t push the hand away, instead she placed hers on top of it before shooting a puzzled look to Gigi which responded with a shrug.

Crystal was torn whilst Nicky crossed her legs under the table and found a position to make sure her touch wouldn’t let Crystal and Gigi’s hand was still on the material of her dress, under hers like she needed reassurance. She decided to make small talk while they waited for their orders uncomfortably with the aura Gigi was creating.

“How do you two know each other, if you don’t mind me asking?” She said before taking a sip from her water. Nicky shot a smile towards Gigi, a playful one like the ones she gave the brunette all night.

“Oh, Crystal, I don’t mind,” She turned to the brunette once again. “I don’t know about your uptight boss though. She might.” Crystal chuckled as her blonde boss shifted uncomfortably beside her.

“I took a few fashion classes in college and Nicky was… More than happy to help me with them.” She said but the brunette could tell there was more to that story. Her story was cut short with the waiter bringing their plates, leaving Crystal disappointed. 

The hour went by past, the three finally deciding on the final plan for Nicky’s latest building. It was mostly filled with her agreeing to what Crystal suggested, watching her take down notes of her ideas and slightly ignoring what Gigi was telling about them. The boss let her assistant take the lead, knowing she had better ideas about the plan since she was aware of her architectural background and not just being a good secretary to her. She was impressed at how Crystal was passionate about what she was talking about, her eyes glistening as she talked about the ideas for Nicky’s plan. 

The three found themselves outside the building after a few hours of talking and coming up with the final design plan. Crystal was holding on to her boss’ laptop bag as they all bid their goodbyes. 

“Crystal, how are you going home?” Nicky said as she fidgeted with her keys through her fingers, eyeing the brunette. “I can drop you off” 

The brunette chuckled, looking to her phone awkwardly as she heard the blonde clearing her through subtly. “I’m actually heading to a friend’s place close by, she just texted me.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll see you around then.” The girl was about to walk back to her car when she remembered something. She looked back to her friend and reminded her of the invitation she sent the week prior. “Geege, don’t forget about the opening party tomorrow night. Crystal should definitely come too.” She offered the brunette another wink before leaving. 

The blonde glanced at her assistant who was busy texting on her phone. “I guess you’re invited then, Crystal.” The coldness of her voice sent a shiver down Crystal’s spine as she focused her attention to the tall girl beside her. “Bring something formal to wear tomorrow. We’ll go there together.” 

Crystal went to her friend Daya’s place as fast as she could, needing the opinion of a third party about the night and everything in between with her boss. Her mind was a mess and she needed a friend to help her sort everything out so soon, she was sitting on the big armchair in the living room of her friend’s with the said friend’s pyjamas on.

“So?” Daya asked as she settled on the couch across Crystal, a mug on her hand too. If this was their old days they would’ve been smoking and drinking to the point their problems seemed so little, but it wasn’t and Crystal had to deal with her feelings like the adult she was.

“My boss’ friend and our client, as in the same person, just flirted with me throughout a professional dinner,” she started dumping her thoughts.

Daya raised an eyebrow to the sentence, “The boss you banged?”

“Uhm, let’s not put it like that,” She chuckled as Daya rolled her eyes. “That’s not even the worst part! Gigi, the one who got rid of me, had her hand on my thigh the whole time! Imagine me, poor little thing, sitting there and trying to eat while a blonde is feeling me up and the other is brushing my leg with hers!”

“Oh poor you!” Her friend said sarcastically, “And you didn’t say anything to any of them?”

Crystal made a sour face as she exclaimed, “No!” with her high tone. “I kind of even enjoyed it! You don’t understand how mind blowing sex was with Gigi and now that she makes me work and work and work… I had no time for any action, after all that…”

“Okay, maybe I don’t need to hear that!” her friend caught her off, “I gave up after the middle of the meeting part.”

“Oh, yeah… That…” Crystal looked away dreamily remembering the amazing week she had. “It’s not even just that. That week, she was just… different. Smiley, helpful, you could almost call her warm. But now, she seems to go back to usual, even more uptight than ever.” 

Her friend took her time to examine the dreamy smile on the brunette’s face as her eyes were fixed on her mug, “Oh no!” Crystal looked up quickly to see what was wrong. “You have a crush on your boss?! Crys, that’s not good.”

“I don’t have a crush on my boss!” The curly girl denied with her tone rising even higher than usual. “Yeah, she is absolutely beautiful, and sexy, and amazing in bed… Oh my god!” Her eyes grew with panic engraved on her face.

“What are you going to do? Us adults don’t usually crush on our bosses so I don’t even know…” Crystal groaned as she put her mug down on the coffee table before her.

“She wants nothing to do with me, so I guess I’ll just get over it.” She said, not believing a word of it herself.

“Nothing to do with you when she held you the whole dinner?” Daya stated the obvious making Crystal shove her face on a pillow and groan.

“Shit, Daya, I fucked up major this time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B here, hi!! Not to tease you but the next chap is a longggg one that we can't wait for, but still, hope you enjoyed this one!   
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed it and I'll give you a little forehead kiss lmao  
> See you in the next one!


	7. "Crystal is my better thing to do tonight..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! B and I are both very excited for this chapter so we can't wait to read your thoughts after this.   
> Also yours, DGFC girls, most especially Anna!!! <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one! And thank you so much for reading our work. Other than Gigi's blazer suit look, you all inspire us to keep on working on this one. Love you! <3 <3 <3

Crystal was leaning on her desk while fixing her short dress as she waited for her boss to change for the party. She was told to wear something formal but her skirt length was definitely out of the line even though that dress was the most formal one of hers. She looked up when she heard thin heels clicking on the marble flooring to see her blonde boss wearing an even shorter jacket dress and thigh high boots. She frowned at the vision knowing this wouldn’t be Gigi’s first formal choice.

“You asked me to dress formally,” She said as Gigi didn’t acknowledge her and started walking out of their space. The blonde being so much taller wasn’t helping as she tried to catch up.

“And you chose that dress?” She asked and it felt like her words were biting. She got in the elevator and pushed the button as the brunette could barely get in, her breath heaved while trying to catch up. Crystal watched as the blonde pulled out a red lipstick out of her small bag and applied it perfectly to her plump lips, still confused about the formality of the celebration party.

“What exactly are we celebrating?” She asked as the elevator stopped and they both stepped out in unison. They both made their way to the close by designated spot for Gigi’s car as she left the question hanging in the air. Crystal got to the other side of the car to get in by herself as the blonde got in by the side her driver opened the door for her.

Crystal pulled out her phone as the car started moving, thinking her boss wouldn’t answer the question. “A night club my dad built for Nicky’s dad.” The blonde uttered quietly as her assistant took her brown eyes to meet her face. “Just an investment for them. We are going on behalf of my dad.”

The brunette smiled to show her appreciation as Gigi took her eyes to her phone. Crystal knew she was supposed to look away too but she didn’t want to. She knew it was wrong to get carried away with her beauty and how her side profile looked divine with her red lips parted open but she found herself watching her with dreamy eyes every time she told herself she wouldn’t.

Soon, they were at the front gate, walking past the waiting crowd to be let in quickly. Crystal realized she was the only one ordered to be formal as her boring dress felt like it was strangling her with how tight it was as soon as she walked in and saw Nicky walking towards them, a gorgeous black bodysuit on and two glasses of champagne in her hands.

The brunette was once again fixing her skirt as she realized the champagne was being handed to her and accepted it with a kind smile. She took a quick look at her annoyed-looking boss and clicked her glass with Nicky’s when she met her grinning face again.

“Why do you look so…” Nicky started with her charming accent as the brunette took a sip from her drink.

“Boring?” She asked as the platinum blonde’s eyes trailed down to her body. She bit her bottom lip as she nodded, showing clear interest in her again. “I was ordered to be formal but this is all I could manage.”She told jokingly.

“Formal? Why?” The French girl asked with her eyebrows furrowed before Gigi stepped in.

“She is here as my assistant, that’s why.” Nicky rolled her eyes to the other blonde as her eyes caught someone else behind the assistant and the boss duo. 

“No, she is here as my guest.” She replied before waving to the person behind them. “I’ll meet you both in VIP, okay?” She asked before leaving them and approaching other guests. 

Crystal followed her boss through the crowd as she greeted a few people while they walked over to the lounge-like decorated area overseeing the main area until Gigi stopped at her place when the bar caught her eye.

She leaned to the shorter girl as the place got more crowded, therefore becoming noisier. “Vodka, please.” She said as her breath tickled the brunette’s tan skin. The blonde turned back on her heels and walked towards the VIP area as her last name was enough to be let in. She seated herself in a corner where she could run away from all the people she needed to greet, forgetting the unashamed Nicky factor as she did so.

The blonde checked her phone again to see a missed call from her father, concerning her as she furrowed her eyebrows just before someone sat right beside her, putting her hand on her thigh.

“You look so nervous.” She said, leaning to her ear as she did so. Gigi took the hand on her thigh and put it in between them before turning to her friend with a kind smile on.

“No, I’m okay.” She lied as Nicky examined her face further. The platinum blonde slowly glided her hand further between her inner thigh, a smirk appearing on her face. Gigi jerked an eyebrow towards Nicky’s direction, returning the smirk that crept on the other girl’s face. “Don’t you have better things to do?”

“Oh, your assistant.” She muttered as she suddenly remembered. “Crystal is my _ better thing to do _ tonight.”

“No.” Gigi replied quickly, even surprising herself with it. Nicky was a girl who slept around, even with herself back in college, and a girl who got whatever she wanted. However, she didn’t want her to have Crystal. “I mean… You can’t.”

Nicky furrowed her eyebrows as she saw Gigi panic for the first time. “She isn’t straight, if you mean that. I tested the waters at dinner.” Gigi felt the need to drink so she leaned to grab whatever Nicky was drinking to down it at once. “Oh, are you two…”

The blonde didn’t have an answer to the upcoming question. “We used to,” was all she could say as she put the glass on the table in front of them. 

“What about we…” Nicky got closer to her as she talked, leaning to her ear as her hand found the milky thighs again, “have a little throwback to our college days? The three of us?” She said before leaving a wet kiss close to Gigi’s ear, the tip of her fingers drawing circles against the exposed thighs.

Gigi knew there was no way she could keep Nicky away from her assistant, who was walking towards them as she pulled away from the blonde girl, her eyes focused on the glass in her hand as she walked. She looked up to the curly girl as she put the glass right next to the one she just emptied.

“Be available if I call you and stick around until I leave, okay?” She told her assistant, who answered with a nod before she walked away. She watched as the brunette walked away, swaying her perfectly shaped hips before turning to her friend and realizing she was doing the same thing. “Okay, I’ll convince her.”

After Nicky left, not forgetting to give the blonde a small peck before she walked away to other guests, all Gigi could do was drink to get herself in the mood. She wanted to feel brunette’s warm skin on her’s more than anything but it felt like giving up to her gravity, crawling back to her touch. Nonetheless, she accepted once, and now she had to follow through.

Gigi forced herself to socialize, to try and take her mind off her father and all of the work she had to do, as she let Nicky be present in the club for her father. She even stood around her, sharing a few drinks to put on a show for Mr. Doll about how they got along so well. It was another moment of standing with Nicky and someone else  _ important  _ when her eyes caught her assistant walking into the bathroom by herself, her body ordering her to go after her.

“Go!” Nicky told her, leaning up to her. “As soon as I’m done here, I’ll meet you outside.” Gigi smiled appreciatively as her friend took over the conversation. She put her empty glass she had been carrying somewhere random before she got in the bathroom as a group of girls left, leaving her assistant alone there while she looked inside her big purse, carrying stuff mostly for the boss. 

She walked closer to her, wrapping her slender arms on the thin waist of her assistant as her assistant looked up to meet her eyes in the mirror before she grinded on her hips. A devilish smile grew on her face as Crystal, feeling the warm touch of the blonde against her shirt, hummed while feeling puzzled. “Hm?”

Gigi went on burying her face on the crook of her neck from behind, planting soft kisses against the brunette’s skin. The mild fruity scent of her skin seeped through her nose, inhaling it as she swallowed all of her pride and let loose with Crystal. Her hand found her way under her dress, snaking it up to cup the breasts she had been wanting to touch for the past weeks she had been watching her assistant work tirelessly under her supervision in the office. The curly-haired girl on the other hand tilted her head to the side, giving more access to the plump lips she longed to brush against her skin. 

It took only a few seconds for Crystal to find herself sitting on the bathroom counter, the blonde positioning herself in between her legs as their lips met in a steamy kiss, one that they both yearned for so much. Their lips were moving in unison, as if they already knew what the other wanted. When her lips were freed, she gasped lightly for air, throwing her head back as the blonde sucked on her neck. “Gigi.”

“Hm?” The pair of lips didn’t leave her collarbone as the blonde hummed against her. 

“What happened to your date, by the way? I don’t see them in the office.” The brunette’s fingers were tangled against Gigi’s blonde locks as she guided her on her chest, to where she wanted her to be. 

“Didn’t work.” She whispered a second before she closed the gap between her lips and the brunette’s perky breast that had been exposed after she slipped the thin strap of the dress she was wearing. 

A long ‘oh’ sound escaped Crystal’s throat, one reason being a surprised reaction to what the blonde revealed to her and another from the lips that were now sucking on her sensitive nipple. 

Gigi let her body take over her as she explored the brunette’s body, the feeling of excitement devouring her thoughts as she was once again under her. This almost made her forget the reason why she went to follow her in the bathroom or why she made her stay available for them for the whole party. 

“Crys?” One hand found her way under her skirt, caressing on her thighs as her lips made its way to her other breast, giving the same attention from the first one. “Have you ever had a threesome?”

“What? Uhm, no.” Crystal responded, her eyes widening at the sudden question the blonde asked. 

“Well, Nicky-”

“Is that what this is all about? I thought you were coming back to me or something.” The brunette gently pushed her shoulders away, looking directly at the blonde’s icy orbs. 

“Crys, baby…” Licking her plump lips, she teased her with her hand under her skirt, grazing the tip of her finger against her wet clothed core. “Does it actually matter… if it’s just all meaningless sex?”

Something inside Gigi broke as she spoke those words that she could take back no longer. She saw the corner of Crystal’s lips curving down at her statement, making her regret more that she had uttered the thing she said. She leaned in to place a kiss on the brunette’s lips, half of her wanting to take the sadness away that she saw in her eyes while the other half was just led by her intoxicated self. 

Crystal couldn’t kiss back for a second as she repeated the blonde’s words in her mind:  _ meaningless sex, meaningless sex, meaningless sex… _ It echoed through her mind as she gathered herself, trying to accept the fact that it was just physical to Gigi when she was crossing the line, getting her feelings involved. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” She whispered to the plump lips as the blonde was pulling away when there was no reaction to her lips moving. She closed the gap herself this time, left a little peck on the lips with the smudged lipstick before she talked, “Let’s do it then.”

The blonde pulled away with a grin, examining the blonde to confirm one last time. She was about to get out of her grip when Crystal held her wrist, gently tugging to pull her back in. “What?” She asked, giggling close to the brunette’s face as she melted in her honey brown eyes. 

“Your lipstick…” Crystal whispered as she fixed the smudged edges, their breathings mixed as the blonde’s hand found her waist naturally. “There you go.” She said as she pulled her hand away but Gigi didn’t pull away so easily. She stood close to her face, lingering there before she realized she was supposed to get away by then.

In the matter of minutes they were at the back gate, waiting for Gigi’s car as well as Nicky, who appeared in almost unison. Yet again, Gigi and her assistant, who was looking the most nervous out of the group, sat beside each other as Nicky seated herself across them. She reached for the remote Crystal saw Gigi use when they were there together before to divide the driver and themselves right before turning to the duo with a now familiar grin on her face.

“I’m so glad you agreed to this.” She leaned towards the brunette, pulling herself in for a kiss as the other blonde didn’t hold back and got closer to them, putting her hand under her assistant’s skirt as her touch felt like burning. Nicky pulled away to kiss Gigi instead as the brunette met her lips with the exposed neck of hers, leaving a trail of kisses and bites to the just as tan girl. 

“We’re almost there.” Gigi whispered when her friend decided to give her attention to her assistant again, jealousy running her blood beside the lust and the alcohol. She could see Crystal grin as Nicky got away from the heated kiss they shared as she was busying herself on her assistant’s neck. She couldn’t help herself whilst she left a peck on the smiling lips as the car stopped, feeling too intimate for what they were about to do.

The elevator arrived on Gigi’s floor quickly, thanks to her luck, as she checked her phone to see if she had anything important coming. Crystal stepped out first as Nicky slapped her ass, earning herself a playful giggle right before she stopped the brunette to kiss her as Gigi left her phone on a table, promising herself to let work go for one night.

The girls were both out of their heels, making out as the blonde leaned Crystal to the back of one of Gigi’s couches in her lounge, her hands gripping on the hips she eyed all night long. The other blonde mirrored them and got rid of her heels before walking to her open kitchen area to grab three glasses, placing them on the kitchen island before opening her drink cabinet.

“Drinks?” She asked, making the brunette look up to her over Nicky’s shoulder with her eyes filled with lust. A look she knew and yearned for, but a look she wanted for herself only.

“Oh please!” Nicky said before leaving the brunette’s grip and approaching the kitchen. Crystal, now even shorter without her heels, with her skirt risen up and her hair already messed up followed right behind her. It was a familiar sight for Gigi, something she missed after all these weeks of ignoring her carnal desires. She went to pour drinks on the three glasses she had prepared for them, handing one to Crystal as Nicky reached out for her own drink. They all bumped glasses before sipping on their drinks, or more like downing them all in one go. 

As soon as the tan blonde, Nicky, finished her drink, she turned to the brunette who wasn’t even halfway through her glass and pulled her into a deep kiss. Her other hand snaked to where the tall blonde was, pulling her face closer to hers too. The three took turns kissing each other as they all made their way to the apartment’s guest room. Their hands found their way under each other’s clothes, the cold touch of their palms burning against their heated, intoxicated skin. 

Crystal was in the middle of the two blondes, the tan facing her whilst she kissed her lips passionately while her tall boss buried her face on her now bare shoulders, placing kisses and soft bites against her golden skin. Her hands were on her hips, grinding against her which reminded the brunette of their little time back in the club’s washroom. Meanwhile, one of Crystal’s hands was reaching up to entangle her fingers against Gigi’s hair as she guided her to her neck while the other was unbuttoning Nicky’s blazer only to reveal her bare chest. The tan blonde got rid of her jacket and topped Crystal’s hand to caress her bare breast, feeling the brunette’s fingers playing against her already sensitive nipple. 

Nicky returned the favour the brunette was giving her. She took off the assistant’s dress completely and saw a very few fresh red marks that she assumed were given by her blonde friend. She brushed the tip of her fingers against it before looking up at Crystal with a smirk. “I’ll give you more.” She muttered under her breath before she leaned in to place her lips on the tan’s skin, leaving bites that gained loud moans from Crystal. It was accompanied by Gigi’s fingers playing with her other exposed nipple, flicking on it as the other hand was sliding under her skirt, reaching for the clothed core that was already moist from all the action they have been getting into. 

The tan blonde pulled away after flickering and licking on Crystal’s nipples before she pulled herself up to give her other blonde friend a heated kiss, her tongue slipping inside the other’s mouth as the two fought for dominance, pressing their bodies against each other as they fully got rid of their clothing. Gigi didn’t give up and knowing Nicky for years prior to that night, she knew where to touch her so she would give in. She wrapped an arm around the tan blonde’s waist, her fingers grazing softly against the skin just right above her waist, causing a tickling sensation on her. This made Nicky’s knees weaken, finally giving up from fighting for dominance against the tall girl. A smirk reappeared on her lips as she looked up at her friend, whispering, “You know me so well.” which was returned with a wink from the taller blonde. 

Crystal, on the other hand, was roaming Gigi’s guest room as she let the two enjoy themselves first. She arrived at one of the closets and opened it, surprising herself that she got shocked by the contents of the cabinet. Although, she would’ve expected it, it still amazed her how many of these toys her blonde owned, like the one she saw the first time they did it in her office. She took out a familiar one that they have used before, a double ended strap-on. It was the perfect time since Nicky and Gigi just finished making out and were both headed to where the brunette was. She got pushed on the wall, the tall blonde reaching for her neck and pulling her into a hot kiss while the other decided to focus her attention on her ample breast, massaging one while sucking on the other. Gigi reached for the thing Crystal was holding, placing it on top of her bedside table as she led the two to the huge bed in the middle of the room. 

“We’ll make this into good use later. For now…” The brunette let out a moan as she felt the blonde’s icy fingers against her wet core, grazing the tips against her folds. Something screamed “finally” on Crystal’s head as she wrapped her fingers on Gigi’s wrist, guiding her on where she wanted to be touched. It didn’t take long until she felt her digits inside her while her thumb was playing with her soft spot. Meanwhile, Nicky was focusing on her chest, leaving more kisses and marks on her tan skin. The tan blonde reached out for Crystal’s free hand, guiding it down to her core and letting the brunette touch the pool of wetness she had between her thighs. 

Gigi went down on the brunette, her fingers still moving teasingly slowly inside her as she moved her tongue over Crystal’s core. As soon as she could feel the muscles wrapping her digits tighten, she pulled back, leaving the brunette on the edge as Crystal curiously watched her get up and grab the strap on. Nicky and Crystal switched positions as she wore it on, Crystal positioning herself in between Nicky’s thighs, the tip of her tongue drawing circles on her skin whilst the taller blonde kneeled down behind the brunette. She felt herself froze for a moment as the girl penetrated her from behind, slowly grinding her hips against her as she let her adjust onto the fake cock. She felt the other end of the strap-on brushing against her core, giving her as much pleasure as she was giving the brunette. 

Nicky felt Crystal’s hands tighten on her thighs as the other blonde went inside her. She put her hand on the brown locks, running her fingers through her hair as she tried to soothe the brunette. Soon after, her fingers gripped on her hair, pushing Crystal closer to her core as she felt her wet muscle flicker against her sweet spot. She moved her eyes down, meeting with the brunette’s lustful eyes as she ate her out, earning Crystal loud moans from Nicky. 

The two came almost right after each other, Nicky pulling Crystal into a heated kiss, tasting herself on the brunette’s soft lips. Gigi watched the two share a passionate kiss, the hint of jealousy trying to overpower against the lust she was feeling inside. She went in and crawled towards Crystal before she pulled her chin to her direction and kissed her assistant. The blonde pressed her body against the tan’s warm skin, her arms wrapping around her in an almost possessive kind of way. She knew she wanted her all for herself, right there in her apartment. She took the brunette’s hand, placing it in between her thighs as she guided her to where she wanted to be. A feeling of bliss devoured her body as Crystal gave her what she wanted, her fingers immediately slipping inside her as the two never left each other’s lips. 

If there would be a winner that night, it would’ve been Crystal as both of the blondes exerted their energy into giving her the pleasure they both thought she wanted, all their attention was hers alone. There wasn’t a part of her body left untouched, the tall girls’ hands remained on her skin, caressing and fondling her all through the night. 

When the  ménage à trois ended, the three girls found themselves lying down on the soft mattress, panting heavily to catch their breaths. Nicky scooted herself closer to snuggle against Crystal which the brunette didn’t mind as she gave her a soft kiss on the lips. 

Gigi knew she would exchange anything just to not see the sight in front of her, pushing herself to stand up even with her wobbling knees weak from their steamy night. She wrapped herself with a robe she found in the guest room before walking out to go to her room.

A soft sound of a door opening alerted Crystal, her half-lidded eyes widening as she heard someone exit to the balcony. She put on a blazer she found lying on the floor, leaving the French girl in her deep slumber on the guest room’s bed, before she walked out to see the tall blonde standing outside the balcony. Her hair was being blown by the wind, letting Crystal know that it was probably cold out. She did just what her instinct told her, to get an extra robe from the bathroom and wrap it around Gigi’s shoulder to keep her warm. 

The small gesture surprised the blonde, a small smile hinting on the corner of her lips as she saw her assistant standing beside her. “It’s cold. Why are you out here?” 

“I want to ask you the same question, Crystal.” Her eyes focused on the blazer the brunette was wearing, realizing it was the black one she wore for the party earlier that evening. Gazing at the brunette in front of her sent warmth on her cheeks, it being intensified as her hands caressed the cotton robe Crystal put on her to keep her away from the cool breeze. 

“Well, I’m used to cold things.” The brunette jokingly pointed her head towards Gigi, the blonde realizing it was her she was talking about. It made her giggle which in return made the girl beside her laugh as well. 

“Touche. By the way, where’s Nicky?” She looked around, back to the living room as she tried to search for her friend. It was more of looking out just in case she gets interrupted by this small moment she was sharing with her assistant. 

“I think she fell asleep already. You should go to sleep too. Good night, Gigi.” Crystal was about to leave the blonde and walk towards the guest room when she felt the girl’s arm pulled her closer. Their lips didn’t take long to be united as Gigi lowered her head to meet with the brunette’s lips. It was a tender kiss, unlike all the kisses they have shared that evening. 

As if with a mind on its own, Crystal’s arms found their way around the tall girl’s neck, pulling her closer to her as she returned the soft kiss. She pressed her body against hers, while the blonde held her close with much care and gentleness. 

They both found their way back inside, their lips not leaving each other, as they moved to where Gigi’s bedroom was. It was something Gigi was unfamiliar with and she noticed that but decided to ignore that thought. She knew she never brought anyone back in her own bedroom but Crystal was the only exception. She pushed her on top of the bed and hovered over her as they shared a passionate kiss. Her hands removed the blazer Crystal was wearing, throwing it to the floor. She then discarded the robes she was wearing before she pulled the sheets over their naked bodies. 

Their eyes met, Gigi’s blue ones were rather filled with warmth as she stared at the brunette in front of her. She pressed her palm against her cheek, caressing her face softly, the other snuggling on her tender touch. Watching Crystal close her eyes and press her cheeks back to her palm as she touched her face was something Gigi deemed as a memory worth keeping. The soft look on her face, the way some of her curly brown hair fell just above her eyes, the sweet smile appearing on her face, it mesmerized Gigi. 

The brunette didn’t seem to notice how the blonde was looking at her. She instead scooted closer in between her arms, pressing her head against Gigi’s blasting chest with her arms wrapped around her waist. The blonde tried her best to wish that Crystal didn’t realize her heart was beating way faster than normal as they cuddled under her blanket. 

It took awhile until she was able to relax. Hearing the brunette’s slow and even breathing helped her calm down as she became aware of Crystal slowly falling asleep in her arms. Gigi pressed her lips on the brunette’s forehead before running her fingers through her curly hair, humming slightly while she held her close in a tender manner. They both drifted into a deep slumber in each other’s arms. 


	8. Distraction

The warmest feeling was in Crystal’s stomach when she woke up the next morning, still tangled in the blonde’s arms who was holding her as if she was fragile. Gigi didn’t want to repeat her mistake, and didn't want to drive Crystal away this time. She held her carefully to not wake her up and watched her face with serenity as their breathings mixed.

“Morning, G.” The brunette whispered sleepily before rubbing her palm to her eyes. Her boss giggled to how adorable the scene before her was. “Oh, God… We forgot Nicky,” 

Gigi was about to place a peck on the brunette’s lips before her sentence but it made her pull away with furrowed eyebrows, “She left… I heard her leave.” The tall girl peeled the sheets over herself to get out of the bed as Crystal groaned behind her. “What’s wrong? Do you have a headache?”

The brunette wasn’t used to hearing her voice so tender, it formed a little smile on her lips. “A little bit, but it’s okay.” She got up, mirroring her boss and looked around the room confusedly for a second. “Where is my dress?”

“In the other bedroom.” Gigi said before turning her head to adore the brunette’s tan body, “Leaving so early?”

“I don’t want to…” Crystal looked for the right word as she ran her hand through her hair, throwing it to one shoulder. “Bother you.”

The blonde got up and walked towards the bathroom she had inside her bedroom and spoke hesitantly with her hand on the handle. “You would know if you were bothering me.”

She got in and closed the door, and soon Crystal could hear the running water as thoughts ran through her head. After their last interaction before she left the apartment, she was afraid to approach the blonde but couldn’t help but notice the difference in her. 

The brunette, still standing in the middle of the big bedroom of her boss’, was torn between her head and her desires. Yes, she could stay and spend a while with the blonde but it might lead to a bigger heartbreak with how unpredictable she was. It was smarter to leave, keep it as physical and physical only, and act like she wasn’t so fond with the blonde. It was smarter to put a little distance between them to avoid any nasty thing that could come out of their complicated relationship.

Her heart and desires outweighed her rationality as she approached the bathroom and opened the door without even giving it a second thought. The steamy air welcomed her, making her shiver with the sudden contact as she stepped in and opened the glass door dividing her and the blonde, who gave her a smirk before pulling her in and wrapping an arm around the little waist she adored.

“Changed your mind?” She asked with a grin, kind of relieved that the brunette decided to join her. 

Crystal wrapped her hands around the taller girl’s neck. “No, just here to say goodbye.” She joked as her head tilted upwards to meet the plump lips. The hands around her waist tightened in sync with Gigi’s chest, a guilty feeling she could hardly overlook devouring her body.

_ I deserve this, _ Gigi told herself before proceeding to make out with the brunette she adored. She kissed and bit her neck, leaving small remarks for Crystal to remember her with. Having her in between her slender arms, their skins contrasting beautifully as the brunette ran her hand through the long blonde hair just felt right. 

Soon enough, the tall girl felt the warm, misty bathroom wall behind her as the brunette pushed her against the tiles while they were sharing a passionate kiss. Her hands were all over her icy skin, leaving no spot untouched as her lips left her mouth to leave butterfly kisses on her chest. 

Gigi’s moans were all over her small bathroom, a thin coat of steam covering the glass walls that separated her shower from the rest of the room. Crystal didn’t want to take her time anymore, one of her hands teasingly snaked down to touch her in between her thighs. She was sure Gigi was not just wet because of the shower she was taking before she came in. The next words that came from the blonde’s lips didn’t help her keep a rational mind. “Fuck me.”

Crystal gently pushed her against the glass wall, her face touching the misty transparent wall that divided them from the whole bathroom. The brunette stood beside Gigi, her hand not leaving her inner thighs as she caressed her sweet spot, her teeth biting against the blonde’s shoulders, the red marks contrasting her pale skin. As soon as Crystal slid two digits inside her, Gigi’s palms banged against the glass, her head thrown back from the pleasure that was consuming her whole body. 

It took her all her strength to face Crystal, even with trembling knees, after she finished riding her orgasm. She watched her suck on her own fingers before she took her wrist and licked the brunette’s digits, having a little taste of herself after their hot session inside her shower. The assistant didn’t let her finish tasting herself as she pushed her against the glass wall and kissed her lips, as rough as they had started. 

“I seriously have to say goodbye now, Gigi.” Crystal said as she ran her fingers through the blonde’s wet hair, leaving a small peck on her lips. 

“Do you really have to go?” Her boss’ fingers were twirling her curly hair, slightly teasing her. The girl biting her lower lip didn’t help calm her mind. She tried to grow her composure, patting her soft cheek gently while nodding. “I’ll see you on Monday then Crys.”

After Crystal put on the clothes she wore the evening prior, she went to open her bag as she planned to fix her face, putting on a little makeup to at least look presentable even if she was wearing the same clothes she had last night. A small folded piece of note caught her eyes, something she knew wasn’t there before. She opened the note, seeing a mark of red lipstick at the corner of the paper with a short message. 

“What’s that?” Crystal jerked up with her boss suddenly walking in the guest bedroom, wearing comfortable clothes she never saw her with before. 

“I- uh-” She folded the note again and put it down, unsure about sharing it with the blonde who was busy hugging her waist from behind as she put her chin on the crook of the shorter girl’s neck. “Just a note from Nicky. She left her number.”

The brunette regretted her words as the arms around her loosened and the chin on her shoulder lifted, “Oh,” was all Gigi could say first. “That’s nice. You guys could… hang out or something.”

Crystal watched as the blonde’s face turned neutral, almost sour in the mirror as she talked. “You wouldn’t mind that?” she asked, trying not to leave the impression of finding the idea good.

“No, of course not!” Gigi talked with a little too much enthusiasm as she turned Crystal around, pinning her to the vanity desk. “Why would I?” 

The brunette failed to realize the hesitation with her head so full as her eyes met the ice blue ones, desperately looking for the tone shift she missed. “Yeah, true… Why are you here?”

“Wanted to say goodbye before I lock myself in my workroom.” She joked before pulling the brunette in a hot kiss in an attempt to make her stay longer. Crystal was the one to pull back, her heart aching with the idea of being so unimportant for the girl kissing her passionately.

“Goodbye G, for the hundredth time.” She joked as she turned around to stuff her belongings in her purse, giving up on the makeup and making the blonde roll her eyes teasingly. Then, she turned to Gigi and cupped her cheek, pulling her face closer to her. “It’s the weekend, give yourself some rest.” 

“Okay, got it! Goodbye!” Gigi left the room first, almost running away from her latent feelings as her fake smile wiped off from her face as soon as she was out of Crystal’s sight.

She got in her workroom, mindlessly starting her computer as she plopped on the big chair on her desk, her thoughts still with the brunette standing in her guest room. Gigi couldn’t be with her, and it ate her up to even think about making her upset, leading them to a constant hot and cold loop. The _ ‘I need to be away from you,’ _ thoughts almost always clashed with  _ ‘but I can’t keep away from you.’  _

Gigi’s thoughts were cut in half with her work phone ringing, her screen showing her father’s caller ID on it. She was in for another round of advice, scoldings, and probably another talk of how she was failing him with the new position, which she didn’t exactly look forward to as she picked the phone up.

On the other hand, the brunette hated leaving the penthouse. No matter how numb it felt, it contained the warmest part of her days that she could easily spend a couple more hours cuddling with. But she was already buried in too deep with someone who didn’t see her the same way she did, and she couldn’t afford to get even deeper in the hole she was digging for herself.

Those were the same thoughts running through Crystal’s mind all week as she had to continue being the assistant to the boss she had deep feelings for. She enjoyed the warmth of her embrace but at the same time didn’t want to continue like that knowing the fact that it will never be mutual between the two of them. The way Gigi’s words echoed in her mind, how they were just physical, all of this was just meaningless sex for the tall blonde, how she was just an assistant she played with, she was basically a girl toy she would play with whenever she wanted to. Crystal was just too weak to fall in love with her. 

In her defense, who wouldn’t even fall in love with  _ the _ Gigi Goode. The way she kissed her and touched her, her fingers lingering on her skin hours after their steamy time. It is added with the fact that she was an intelligent woman to work with. She knew how to carry herself during occasions even though she was way too nervous to do so. The brunette viewed her as an amazing woman who was not hard to fall in love with. 

However, her mind tried to overpower the rest of her body. She had to keep reminding herself how Gigi just threw her weeks prior to that, when she didn’t want anything to do with her. They just reconnected when her loins needed her. She was just a sex thing for the blonde, she had to keep that in mind. Plus, the way she just said she didn’t mind her and Nicky hanging out or  _ something _ … 

Nicky, the platinum blonde friend Gigi connected her with. Another incredible woman she met recently. Crystal couldn’t deny the fact that sex with her was absolutely great and something inside her couldn’t wait to have her pants taken off once again for that French girl. That French girl who she recently exchanged naughty messages with under her desk whenever her boss was not looking. Could she be the distraction she needed to forget everything she felt for Gigi? 

The week passed by with nothing less than normal for the two architects. They both busied themselves with more work, casually making out in Gigi’s office whenever no one was around. However, Crystal noticed how distant the blonde girl was whenever they were together. Yes, she would respond with the kisses she gave her but a little too quick than she used to. She would either push her shoulder or pull away from her before going back to her tasks. Her hands weren't as touchy as they used to be, Slowly, she got used to the hot and cold attitude Gigi was giving her. 

There was even one time when they almost got caught by a colleague, the boss easily dismissing Crystal after she heard a knock on her concealed door. The brunette immediately just got up and shrugged the thought of the blonde not as warm as she was just the other day. The wishy-washy attitude just slowly passing off as something ‘normal’ for the brunette. 

Crystal just came from the other department when she noticed a brand new cup of coffee sitting on top of her desk with a tiny note that included a hi, a kiss mark, and the letter N.  _ Nicky. _ She looked around, anticipating to see the girl she had been exchanging messages with for the past week. Her heart paused when she saw her on the other side of the glass walls, inside Gigi’s office. She observed how her boss talked to her client-slash-friend, realizing how she was distant to her too like how she was with her after their threesome. By now, she got used to the hot and cold Gigi, the distant attitude she would throw at her after a steamy session that they would have. However, treating Nicky the same way seemed kind of off. 

After a few minutes, the French girl walked out of the glass office, her shoulder slumping after Gigi rejected her playful advances. But as soon as Crystal appeared on her sight, a gleeful smile crept on her face. She walked towards the girl’s desk, her fingers tucking some strand of her behind the brunette’s ear. “Hey.”

“I assume this is from you. Well, thank you.” Crystal returned the warm smile on the platinum blonde’s face, her hand reaching for the coffee to take a sip while the other rested on her thigh as Nicky leaned on the assistant’s desk. “Why are you here anyway?”

“Why else would I be here?” The sight of Nicky licking her lips teasingly didn’t help calm Crystal’s nerves paired with the caffeinated coffee the tan blonde gave her. “Anyway, are you on a break? I need some help with… something. Meet you in the restroom?”

The tan blonde was the first one to walk away, her head slightly turning back as she let Crystal know where to follow her. The brunette stood right after, locking her computer and letting her cup of coffee rest on a makeshift coaster on her desk. 

As she was leaving her small office, she caught the icy blue eyes that were looking at her from behind the glass walls. They were lackluster, lifeless from the first glance. But Crystal found a hint of worry and uneasiness in between that stare. Or was she just imagining it?

She didn’t leave the eyes until the glass office was out of sight. She entered the washroom with the tall French girl waiting for her by the bathroom counter. As soon as she reached the spot she was standing in, a pair of lips met her mouth, giving her a rough and hungry kiss. Like a reflex, her arms immediately wrapped around the lady’s neck, pulling her closer to her as they kissed. Crystal felt the cool bathroom countertop touched her clothed back, the tan blonde slightly pushing her up so she could sit on top of it. 

“I missed your lips.” Nicky muttered in between their lips, the brunette’s lower lip in between the other’s teeth as she lightly tugged on it. 

“I thought you needed help with something.”

“Yeah, I need you.” The little comment she responded with made Crystal chuckle in between their kiss. She pulled her closer into a deeper kiss before pulling away, running her fingers through her hair. “So, what do you think?”

Crystal tilted her head to the side, slightly confused yet she had an idea what the French girl was offering her. “What do you mean?”

“You know I do have a pretty huge collection myself. I mean, whatever Gigi has in her closet, I also have those. And maybe even more since I bought some new ones...” She paused, letting the tip of her fingers draw lines on Crystal’s skirt as she gradually slid her hand under it. The brunette’s thoughts were being too loud, a weird sensation on the pit of her stomach decided to consume her thoughts, her legs slightly spreading wider as she anticipated for whatever Nicky had to offer. “Also, Gigi’s way too busy to look at my new collection I’ve been designing. You wanna help me...” 

“Oh.” There was something about Nicky biting her lower lip in a teasing way that Crystal simply couldn’t resist. Or any girl for that matter. But the irresistible girl in front of her was filling her thoughts. The brunette knew that this was something she did just to get whatever she wanted and she was not the only one who was weak to her advances. However, her mind didn’t care about that fact. 

As the tan blonde looked at her, anticipating for a reply, Crystal turned her eyes to the door, her mind wandering to the spiritless yet bothered eyes that laid upon her just before she went to kiss the hell out of this girl. Nicky was exactly what she needed, a distraction, an amazing one for that matter. She was aware of the fact that the French girl was in some sort of competition with Gigi over herself, and was also trying to get back at Gigi for how she abandoned her as she got busier. Crystal desperately needed this, she longed to take her mind off her blonde boss behind the glass doors. 

“Okay, sure.” She said after a while, meeting up with Nicky’s eyes once again. “Show me your new  _ collection  _ then.” The brunette didn’t know what exactly she was getting herself into, or which collection they would exactly check out but she knew she needed this. She deserved a distraction and amazing sex with no feelings involved sounded like a damn good one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, B here once again as the number one fan of BGD -i read it much more than an healthy amount is all i'm going to say-   
> Hope you like this chapter as the opposite of the No Distractions chapter haha. Leave a comment if you do and see you next time!


	9. Entertainment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi babes! y here! we hope you are enjoying this story so far. 
> 
> we really enjoy reading all your thoughts about the chapters we post. love you!!! enjoy reading this one!

Ever since the evening they spent together in Gigi’s apartment and the week after that, Nicky and Crystal were quite inseparable. The only time they were apart was when they were both trying to focus on their jobs or when they were too busy to meet. Even then, they would take quick breaks to send the other a risky text message just to tease each other. The brunette would mostly spend her weekends in the French lady’s apartment, either entangled with her in bed or cuddled on the couch or sat on top of the kitchen countertop, moaning her name on the top of her lungs. She didn’t have time to go to clubs and meet any other women nor spend extra time outside work hours to stay in the office to meet the demands of her boss. 

Her boss, Miss Gigi Goode. It had been quite a while since she had thought of the woman she once had feelings for. The only time that name would cross her mind recently was when her blonde boss would email her about work-related things or she would ask her to come into her office to, of course, do something work-related. It all came back to how they were months before that, even before they started their little  _ relationship _ . It truly helped the brunette in getting over her hidden feelings for her boss, or at least distract her from the fact that she would never feel the same towards her. At least, Nicky on her side showed her the needed attention and affection Gigi used to give and continued to deny to her in the past weeks. 

In one of their playful adventures during office hours, Nicky got Gigi involved. She went to the bathroom to take a little sneak peak photograph of her lingerie for the brunette to just take off later that day. However, instead of sending it directly to Crystal, she accidentally sent it to her former playmate, the blonde boss. As soon as Gigi opened the unexpected message from the French girl, her eyes widened and a soft gasp escaped from her lips, alerting her colleagues to pause the meeting to ask if she was okay. 

“I’m fine. Please, go on.” She instructed before she wrote a reply to Nicky. 

_ Gigi: What was that for? _

_ Nicky: Woopsies. Forgot you’re in a meeting, Geege.  _

_ Nicky: Just a little something to tease you. You’ve been very busy. ;) _

Gigi chose to ignore the final text she received, putting down her phone on the desk before focusing on the presentation from her colleague about a certain project. It didn’t take a while until she heard a soft sound coming from Crystal’s phone, the screen lighting up alongside the brunette’s pretty face. She was about to ignore it until she saw her biting her lower lip, something she would do when she’s either stressed or aroused. Gigi was convinced it was the latter, feeling a hint of irritation mixed with jealousy on the pit of her stomach. At first, she recognized it as annoyed as she hated the way her assistant was distracted from work. She didn’t acknowledge the jealousy she felt towards Crystal’s newfound relationship with her college friend. 

Gigi leaned towards her assistant, jealousy devouring her body as she spoke, “Who is it from?” 

“I, uhm-” The brunette bit her bottom lip, with nervousness this time, and Gigi caught up on the difference between the two. “It’s nothing, it’s not about work.”

One of the blonde's eyebrows jerked up. “Then why are you checking it?” She asked with her tone harsher than she intended. Crystal couldn’t say anything as her assistant, so she just gulped her reaction back in and let her phone on the table. The blonde could see the warmth in the brown eyes get lost, and it hurt her more than she could imagine.

The phone lit up once more and Gigi’s eyes went on to it automatically with jealousy running her mind for her. She could see the French blonde’s name saved with a couple of emojis on the screen from where she was seated, making her realize they were closer than she thought they would become. It took a few seconds for the CEO to realize who Nicky was actually trying to tease, knowing she wouldn’t pursue her after being rejected many times following the threesome they’ve had. It felt like a lightning ran over her chest, a feeling she was familiar with but hadn’t acknowledged yet left her confused as she checked her watch to find an excuse to leave.

“Okay, Mr. Blake, I think this is enough for today.” She commanded after finding a space to insert the sentence in. It was a long day filled with meetings with all kinds of departments and projects they were running currently, and even the air in the room felt tired.

In the matter of minutes the rest of the people left the big room they’ve had the department meetings in, leaving the assistant and Gigi alone. She stayed in her seat for a while, her head resting in between her hands as she tried to take a second to get rid of her headache caused by all the emotions and work-related stuff. She could hear the brunette get up and organize the folders left on the table, getting them ready for tomorrow when someone opened the door without knocking, making the blonde’s eyes rise up to check.

The tan blonde walked in with an annoying grin on her face, “Hi babe!” She greeted Crystal only and stood next to the table, watching her work as the brunette answered with a smile without looking up.

“Crys, you didn’t remind me of a meeting with Nicky today.” Gigi said, knowing well there was no meeting and just trying to one up Nicky. The nickname was back, and so was the dominance game, Crystal thought as the French girl answered with her accent for her.

“I’m here for Crystal, actually.” Gigi tried to keep her cool as she pushed her chair away and got up, walking back to her desk to hide her furious face. Nicky turned to the working brunette again. “Are you almost done?”

The brunette was about to reply when her phone started ringing, showing an ID she didn’t have down and making her eyebrows furrow. “Sorry, just a second,”

She stepped out of the room, answering the phone as she made her way to her desk to drop some folders down on it. Nicky walked closer to where the blonde was sitting, Gigi opening her computer to work some more, and sat down on one of the big chairs before it. Her eyes lingered on the tall blonde as Gigi busied herself, ignoring her old friend.

“I know the look on your face but I don’t know who or what it is for.” Nicky stated as she examined the flushed face and furrowed eyebrows of the blonde. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Gigi said, turning to her friend as she intertwined her fingers on the desk to give herself a more firm look.

Nicky completely ignored her statement as she crossed her legs, settling further in the chair. “It can’t be the lack of sex, you never lack in that department. Well, you’re busy, that adds to your grumpiness.” She started counting the reasons that could be bothering the blonde about her being there. “It can’t be me being occupied since you’ve cut me off. Hmm…”

“I’m just tired Nicky,” The blonde said, trying her best to put a little smile on her face. “I didn’t cut you off. We just stopped having sex, that’s all.”

“Well now that makes me think you’ve used me for sex.” Nicky joked to try and lighten her friend’s mood. “How many times did you call me after we’ve last been together?”

Gigi rolled her eyes at the overly sensitive comment. “Is this why you’re chasing Crystal? I took your entertainment away so you’re taking mine?” She knew how her tone came off as rude but thought it was what she needed to keep Nicky in her place.

“Do not call her that.” Nicky stated firmly, surprising Gigi with how fond she seemed of the brunette. “I’m not chasing her, you know I don’t need to chase anybody.”

Gigi chuckled dryly, trying to not give the dominance to her friend. “You could literally have anyone you would like. So why pin for Crystal when you already know she’s someone else’s?” She paused, realizing what she had said. Half of her wanted to take it back but the high of being the dominant one in that conversation overpowered her rationality. “I don’t need to chase anyone either, most especially Crystal. So enjoy all the time with her because sooner or later, she’ll come running back to me.”

Just as Nicky was about to reply, Crystal came back in the room, making both of the blondes turn to her as she approached the long table again, “Who was it? You took long.” 

Crystal’s brown eyes with a haze of confusion darted up to meet with Nicky’s warm blue ones, knowing she was worried as a friend. She shot a smile towards her, unsure of how to break the news. “It’s, uh-” Her eyes turned to the ice blue ones, watching her curiously. She was still feeling hesitant but couldn’t hold back the reason behind the call any longer. “It’s this company. I met them during your club opening party. They called for a... job offer, as an architect.”

Gigi froze with the news, knowing how it was what Crystal originally wanted to do. She wanted to be excited for her but the idea of losing her twice was being too much for her to handle. After the little heated talk with Nicky, the confidence she had with Crystal staying with her was slowly collapsing, realizing she’s not just about to lose her to this tan blonde but also lose the chance of seeing her everyday at the office. 

“That’s amazing!” The brunette felt Nicky’s arms wrapped around her, her eyes locked with her boss’ as she tried to understand her reaction. She looked for a sign, a little something to stay and hated herself for almost being willing to give up her real job for the blonde woman. “It is, isn’t it?” Nicky asked, pulling away from the hug when the other girl didn’t wrap her arms around her like she did. She held onto her arms, a huge and excited smile painted on her face.

“At this hour of the day?” was the only thing the blonde was able to ask, her tone almost belittling as she tried to conceal the hurt she was feeling. She cleared her throat, signaling the brunette to finally peel her eyes away from her to meet with the eyes of the blonde girl that was still holding her close.

Crystal chose to ignore the snide comment her boss said, focusing her attention to the tan blonde holding her. “Yeah, it’s kind of complicated.” She replied as she smiled reassuringly to her friend. “I told them I already have a job but they’re offering me much more.” She whispered the last part, unsure of whether she wanted her boss to know what exactly happened in the conversation. She knew it was quite awkward to accept another job offer when she was pretty much content being Gigi’s assistant but a part of her still wanted to achieve her dreams of becoming a successful architect. 

Gigi wanted the same for her as well, but after months of having to see Crystal at work was one of the main reasons for her sanity. Plus, the thought of losing her permanently broke her heart. She couldn’t hold her composure any longer and so she decided to pick up her laptop and leave as she heard the brunette send Nicky away.

“Hey, maybe you could wait for me downstairs? I’ll just pack away these things and then I’ll see you. Don’t miss me too much.” Nicky rolled her eyes at Crystal teasing her, letting out a sneer chuckle. 

“I can’t promise.” She teased back before she patted her ass and went out of the room. 

The assistant hurried to clean up the things left in the meeting room before she went to her desk, her thoughts echoing in her mind. She couldn’t stop thinking about the call she received earlier, much as the way Gigi reacted. The awkwardness in the air bothered her. 

As Crystal returned to her desk, she noticed her boss’ office empty. However, her laptop was turned on and a few more plans were scattered on top of her desk. She felt guilty, having to tell her earlier about the job offer she received. She regretted every second of their previous interaction. But the way Gigi dismissed her when she was looking for a sign to stay was convincing her not to stay any longer. She wanted to talk to her about it but the way the blonde responded made it seem like it was not the right decision.

Crystal got up and decided to pass by the pantry before going to Gigi’s office. She was still nowhere in sight, which somehow worried the brunette. However, the voice coming from the office’s washroom suggested that her boss was on a call with someone and so she decided not to bother her any longer and just leave a cup of coffee and Gigi’s blue-framed glasses on top of her desk, before putting a note near the coffee cup.

Gigi returned to her office after spending minutes talking, more like arguing, with her father about the new problem they have been encountering with the company. The thoughts of Nicky and Crystal earlier in the meeting room, the heated argument she had with her friend and the possibility of her assistant leaving her all of a sudden for a job offer to be a real architect all got through her head. She couldn’t afford losing her twice. 

All the thoughts consuming her were becoming too much for her to handle, her emotions running in her head as the blonde’s hands reached up to her desk, wanting to throw everything on it away recklessly just a second before she stopped herself by tightening her fists. She couldn’t afford losing it, losing her mind over this girl she couldn’t even realize she was jealous of before. She couldn’t afford spending her time miserable after some unrequited love, so she let herself harshly on her chair with her shoulders down. Seeing the note Crystal left was the final thing she needed to see for her to let all her emotions go. She sobbed for a second, just a second with her hand covering her mouth before pulling herself together, turning the note’s empty side up and going back to work with all the willpower she could possess.


	10. "Before I leave"

It was a few days after Crystal got the call, and she could feel the crisp air whenever she was in the same room with Gigi now with her attitude completely cold towards her. She took a few days for herself, thinking about the answer she would give to her potential employer and unsure about what was this hard to decide about. It was Friday when she finally gave up and decided to have a girls night out to get out of the heavy thinking state she has been in the whole week.

After a few calls, and several minutes of begging Daegen who just wanted to stay home and smoke, they were at Nicky’s family’s new club and at the VIP area thanks to the brunette’s new connections. They were giggling among themselves when Crystal’s eye caught familiar ice blue ones, belonging to someone who she desperately needed to get away from.

The curly brunette mouthed a little ‘hi’ and sent a little wave towards the tall blonde sitting on the other side of the area, alone with a drink on her hand and her milky legs Crystal could trail with kisses all day long crossed delicately. She couldn’t exactly read the expression on her face from afar, so she decided to proceed with her night and went back to the conversation they were having.

The blonde watched as the curly haired girl turned to her blue and pink haired friend with eager eyes, listening to her story with a grin on her face. She watched the few curly strands, free from her space buns, spilling on her face beautifully, and wanted to tuck one behind her ear before she left kisses all over her small face. Something inside her knew she was going too far, as far as watching her whilst she just simply held a conversation with her friends, but she couldn’t help herself. Looking at Crystal, her tan face glowing under the artificial lights, was like looking at the sun for her. It was burning, harmful but it gave her a warmth she couldn’t find elsewhere, making it impossible to peel her eyes away from. No matter how harmful it was, she couldn’t stop.

Gigi quickly downed her drink when she could finally take her eyes away and made a hand gesture for someone to replace it for her. She mindlessly looked around, to nothing in particular, as she waited for her drink right before her eyes caught on the tan blonde entering the area. They weren’t exactly on the best terms lately, Nicky still bitter with how her friend was now too busy but slowly letting it go as her friendship with Crystal grew. Nevertheless, she didn’t forget to greet her with a head gesture and a little smile, and as an exchange Gigi raised her glass towards her and watched her walk towards the brunette’s table and Crystal’s eyes lock on her friend with her eyes glistening.

“Hi ladies.” She greeted the whole table and made the other girls turn around to look at her as a smile grew on Crystal’s face. She quickly introduced all of them, and Crystal’s friends being the amazing girls they were, acted like they haven’t heard many stories about Nicky’s amazing skills in bed. “Would you mind if I steal this brunette for a second?” She asked no one in particular once the greetings were over.

After a few giggles and her friends fake protesting, Crystal was following the blonde with her cocktail in one hand towards the bar area. They both sat on the high stools and a glass of tequila was placed in front of Nicky without her even having to ask. The tan blonde took a sip before turning to the brunette, placing one hand on her knee over the light pink fishnets she was wearing, with a friendly smile on her face.

“You’ve been ignoring me,” She started as Crystal glanced away, sucking on her swirly straw. “It’s okay, I know your mind is super busy,”

The brunette exhaled with relief, “Yeah, sorry…” She placed her hand on top of Nicky’s to show her appreciation for her concern. “I’m still not so sure. I was hoping to not think about that tonight.”

The tan blonde leaned in to pull the brunette into a long kiss, which she didn’t pull away from. “There! There’s your distraction!”

The curly-haired girl giggled, her lips still tingling with the kiss. “Thank you for that Miss Doll but I’m afraid I won’t be at your service tonight.” She joked, her head bowing slightly as the blonde laughed.

“It’s okay, baby. I’m just glad you’re okay.” She said, running her thumb over Crystal’s hand to assure her. “Anyway, wanna dance?” 

Crystal took Nicky’s hand that she offered to her before she led her to the middle of the dance floor. Their hands were nowhere else other than each other’s bodies as they grinded against each other to the beat of the music. It was almost dark, only the flashing lights from the center of the room allowed them to see each other. The loud, blasting music also made them press their faces near each other as they whispered to each other’s ears, talking as loud as they could while they swayed along. Nicky from time to time would lick the brunette’s earlobe, her hand on top of her ass, making the other giggle as they danced together. 

What they failed to notice were the pair of eyes that were watching a few feet away from them. The tall blonde was sitting near the barkeeper, a drink in hand as she gazed towards the happy pair. The sight of Crystal laughing along to whatever funny thing Nicky said was something Gigi both enjoyed and hated. The way the brunette threw back her head, her eyes glistening under the flashing lights as she giggled was a sight worth to remember. She looked so beautiful right there and then, and the blonde didn’t realize how she was watching Crystal with starstruck big eyes as she adored her personal life clothing choices. She would never wear the bright orange dress on the curly girl, or the pink fishnets or the clashing necklaces she couldn’t exactly count but it made so much sense for her to be in them. It was almost a reflection of her warm, enthusiastic personality. At the same time, her heart broke as she stared at the bright smile on Crystal’s face, knowing that this might be the last few times she’ll be seeing it. 

It was like that for half of the night, Gigi admiring Crystal from afar as she laughed and drank with her friends, dancing along or just chatting over their booth. As she did so, she failed to realize how she was able to down two bottles of alcohol already all by herself, her vision gradually blurring as she tried to locate the brunette. She was walking around when she saw Nicky and Crystal by the bar, her feet did their best to approach the pair without falling down. 

“Hi divas!” She almost yelled as she got in between the girls, surprising them with her high tone. 

“Oh no, not divas.” The French girl mumbled as she held onto her friend’s arm to help her stand straight up. “That’s the indication of her being too drunk.” She explained to the brunette.

“Crys, I love your clothes!” The blonde ignored her friend and talked with the brunette, who had a little smile on her face as she thought about not seeing the blonde almost every day with her possible decision. She was used to the cold exterior by now, and adored the times they would spend in the office making out even if it wasn’t so usual lately. She was too used to her to let her go so soon.

“Thank you Gee.” She mumbled barely as Gigi giggled. 

“Go enjoy your night! I’ll take care of her,” Nicky said to the brunette as she held the blonde’s waist. Crystal was about to offer help as Nicky shut her off. “Come on! Leave,  _ diva! _ ”

Crystal left, her mind still back in the bar area as she sat back to where she was seated before, and Nicky placed Gigi in the stool she was sitting on once. The blonde put one elbow on the counter, her head resting on her palm as she thoughtfully watched her friend.

“Why doesn’t she want me anymore?” She asked, whining like a little child as Nicky furrowed her eyebrows. “Did you hear how she didn’t even want to talk to me? Hey, excuse me!” She called the bartender without leaving Nicky any spaces to protest.

“Don’t give her any more drinks.” She said to the bartender as he looked in between the girls. 

“Give me some vodka and I’ll leave you a big, fat tip.” Gigi slurred, winking at him and he turned around to comply before the tan blonde could even say anything. “What was I saying?”

“Crystal...”

“Oh, yeah, Crys…” She downed the new drink placed before her at once and made a sour face before looking like she was about to cry. “I miss her, but she’s yours now.”

Nicky furrowed her eyebrows further, unsure about what her friend thought what her relationship with the brunette was. The French girl was thinking the dominance battle was just about their former relationship, she never realized it was over the brunette actually. She took a sip on her drink as her friend looked on the verge of tears, a state she only once saw her in before, and thought back to all the hints of jealousy she missed. 

“Do not tell me you’re in love with her.” Nicky stated with horror now conquering her face. She watched the honey blonde haired girl laugh excessively, tears filling her eyes as she did so.

Gigi held on to the counter once again, her head even dizzier with the laughing fit she just threw. “Does it matter? We both know my dad, my lack of time, my inability to form personal connections, my schedu-”

Her friend cut her off as she realized she was trailing off, tearing herself away alongside, “Okay, I get it.” They both sat in silence for a while, Nicky unsure of what to do with all the new information dropped on her without overstepping boundaries with both of the girls. “Does she know?”

“Know what?” Her friend brought her innocent eyes to her, her drunk mind already wandered off somewhere, as she looked at her quizzically with her eyebrows jerked up. She remembered a second later, her face turning neutral. “Do I even know?”

“Be honest with me. How do you feel about her?” The question that came from Nicky’s mouth left the blonde dumbfounded. Aside from the woozy feeling brought by her intoxication, she also found herself confused by the query. She went silent, staring at the empty glass of alcohol she was holding. 

Gigi’s mind was blaring on top of her head as her thoughts devoured her consciousness. Memories of her and Crystal together at the office, her staring at the brunette whilst she did her tasks and the way her heart stopped as she saw the notes her assistant would leave for her on her desk when she was overworking herself entered her mind. She was reminded of how it felt to have her arms wrapped around the brunette as they snuggled on top of her bed. She couldn’t forget about the time Crystal covered her with a robe to keep her away from the cold nor the time the brunette comforted her when she was almost breaking down after a long and tiring week. All the littlest yet sweet and caring things Crystal did for her, those were the reasons she fell for her. 

_ But what have I done for her? _ was the question that came haunting her after all the memories she reminisced. The tall blonde thought of how she would just be distant and cold to her after all the things her assistant did, of how she dismissed all her kindness and would just come to her only for one thing. She began to hate herself right at that moment as she came into a conclusion that she wasn’t truthful of her feelings for the brunette ever since the beginning, of how she wasted all the opportunities to be honest with her, of how she wasted everything and was not too late because Crystal’s already with her friend. 

“Why does it matter? I can’t have her anyway. Not anymore.” Gigi spoke after being silent for a few moments, surprising her friend at her response. “She’s yours now.”

“She was never yours, Geege.” Nicky paused, taking another sip from her glass. “And she was never mine.”

Gigi chose to ignore what her friend said, propping her elbow on top of the bar before burying her face on her palms. “Now, she’s leaving me.” 

“And what do you plan on doing?” Nicky asked, so torn about it all. She watched as her friend huffed, her eyes focused on somewhere behind her.

“I just want her to be happy, Nicky.” Gigi mumbled, her voice barely audible. Her friend decided it was time to send her home then.

After Nicky walked her blonde friend to her driver to be sent home, she walked over to where Crystal and her friends were sitting, wrapping an arm around the brunette’s waist to call her attention. She placed a sweet kiss on the side of her lips before pulling away to offer her a kind smile. 

“Hm?” The brunette looked around, wondering where her blonde friend might be. “How’s Gigi?” 

“She had too much to drink. I had her sent home.” Nicky stated with a simple shrug as she settled beside the brunette. The girls surrounding them got into a conversation on their own, giving the duo some privacy.

“Is she alright? She seemed pretty wasted earlier. Maybe I should’ve taken her home.” Crystal told back to back almost breathlessly.

“And for what?” Nicky asked. Her question left the brunette astounded, her mind tried its best to find the best words to reply but nothing came out. “You have feelings for her, don’t you?”

The brunette completely ignored the question, slightly panicked with the last sentence her friend told. “The least I can do is to be a good assistant…” She paused. “Before I leave...”

The tan blonde furrowed her eyebrows, pulling a little away to further examine Crystal’s face, “So, you’re really up for that job?”

“I mean, yeah. It’s something I dreamed of having... It’s what I'm supposed to do. Do you think I shouldn’t take it?” Crystal asked, having second thoughts. 

Nicky placed one hand on the brunette’s thigh, offering her a kind smile that Crystal barely saw through her blurry, slightly-intoxicated vision. “Well, if it’s your dream, why not pursue it?” 

Gigi was one of the things Crystal’s thoughts kept repeating inside her mind as she pondered upon the French girl’s question. Leaving her position as the blonde’s assistant meant that she won’t be able to see her everyday, watch her work herself through her glass-walled office, and admire her from a distance. She won’t be able to take care of Gigi like what she had been doing the past months despite the tall girl’s hot and cold attitude towards her. 

Was Crystal ready to leave everything she had established behind to achieve her lifelong dream? Will she let the beautiful blonde girl who had been playing and ignoring her for the last few weeks hinder her from being a real architect like she dreamed of? 

However, quitting her current job and going for another also means that she won’t have to face the fact that Gigi will never be reciprocating her feelings. She would be able to get over the unrequited love she regretted having for the blonde girl she had been admiring for the past months. She would be able to move on, even if they weren’t even together in the first place.


	11. Best for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! since gigi fed us real goode yesterday with that every breath you take performance (which took our breath away) with her wearing a suit and being the hottest ever, here we are feeding you more ceo gigi x assistant crystal content. we hope you enjoy this one! love ya! - y ♡

There was only an hour left to the shift while Gigi was going through the last few folders of the day she had to deal with. Her hands were shaky from all the caffeine she consumed and her head meddled with the thoughts of her assistant leaving. Papers from HR that required only a signature from her and nothing more would usually be the last comings of the day, making it a torture to wait and see if there was a resignation letter in there somewhere or not.

The blonde boss suddenly stopped, realizing the big mistake on the document that went through Crystal before it came to her. Surely, it was impossible for the brunette to miss it. She took a shaky breath in before turning the page to see how the mistake led to another one, making the whole folder useless for her just in the moment she needed it. Gigi’s slender fingers grabbed the phone on her desk as if they had a mind of their own and quickly typed in the shortcut of the one in Crystal’s desk. She talked before waiting for her assistant as soon as the waiting sound cut off.

“Come here.” She simply said, her stern tone colder than ever. It took less than a minute for her assistant to appear in her office, Gigi being too mad to look at her directly as she lifted the document a little for her to see. “Did you go through this?”

The brunette lifted one eyebrow unintentionally, she was sure she did check on it before leaving it on the desk. “Yes, is there something wr-”

“The whole thing is wrong.” Gigi said, almost slamming the folder to her desk from the short distance. “Now at least ten people have to go back to this because you submitted that one number wrong at the beginning. Do you even listen to the discussions?”

“Of course I do.” Crystal said with her voice taken back. Yes, it was a big mistake but nothing in that folder was big enough to be irreversible. 

“Crystal, you’re getting distracted. Just…” And then the blonde said what she never thought in a million years she would say, “Just take the offer and leave. That’s the best for you, do that.”

The brunette felt her eye twitch as she tucked a curly strand behind her ear. “What? You don’t get to decide what is best for me, or confuse me like this as I’m trying to decide. I’m trying my best, okay?”

“What is there to decide?” Gigi responded, almost yelling at this point. She wasn’t able to filter through the words she was about to say, her mind just puddled with aggravating thoughts. “You suck at this job, go do what you were trained to do.”

“Do not tell me what to do.” The brunette realized she was stepping out of line as she spoke. 

“That’s literally my job!” The blonde took a deep breath in to try and calm herself down. “You clearly don’t like your job,  _ or me _ , anymore, so just leave. You’re not happy here anymore.”

The brown eyes Gigi’s eyes were locked on now had a haze of confusion to the words spoken by the blonde, and Crystal could feel her blood boil with the unnecessary backlash she was receiving. The sudden inclusion of her feelings for the blonde was something she found unnecessary to the conversation yet having it mentioned made her more irritated. “You don’t even bat an eye towards where I am now, or even on what I do for you as your assistant, and suddenly I am the one with the dislike? You hate me for what, Gigi, for looking for my happiness elsewhere?” Gigi’s mouth gaped open with shock as Crystal recklessly continued her rant. “Are you even happy with what you are doing right now? Maybe you should stop being a coward, stand up to your dad and the rest of the board so you can manage the company by yourself like the fucking huge important CEO you are supposed to be. And then maybe, just maybe, you can be happy with your job too.”

Crystal was now leaning down on the table, both her hands pressed against the edge of the blonde’s desk as she spilled the cold, hard truth, making Gigi get up to not be the passive side of the argument. She spoke with both her hands grabbing the desk, mirroring the brunette’s as she leaned to Crystal’s height level. “You don’t know shit about me. What makes you think you can talk to me like this?”

“We both know I know more about you than you are comfortable with.” Crystal raised her hand to brush it on the blonde’s chin, which she jerked away from quickly as she stood straight up. “The fact that you just helped me make up my mind makes me think I can talk to you like this, Miss Goode.” The brunette said, making sure her tone was teasing in the most annoying way possible.

Crystal turned around and left the room, not forgetting to grab the folder as she did since she wanted to make sure Gigi couldn’t say anything about the job she has done. She made sure to fix her mistake that caused the chain reaction and sent it back to get the rest done before writing her resignation letter, giving the proper 2 weeks notice as she still fumed. As the assistant of the CEO, she had no trouble getting it ready for the HR files for the end of the shift, getting the necessary signatures earlier than anyone else could manage. Being close with almost anyone in the office made it easy for her to get all the signatures and edits she needed. She made sure to drop it in Gigi’s desk when she was having a conference call with the board, one she wasn’t allowed to be in.

The brunette knew what aspect of the files Gigi was looking at when she returned to finish the rest of her tasks for the day as she furrowed her eyebrows and took the pen in her perfectly manicured hands to her mouth, biting on it nervously as she read it again and again. The brunette started shaking her leg nervously, questions ramming inside her head, trying to figure her boss’ reaction. She was simmered down now, maybe even regretful for the words she told her intending to hurt or at least get some reaction out of the blonde girl meanwhile she just looked broken, which Crystal related to the meeting she was just in.

The blonde raised her head and her blue eyes met with the worried brown ones. She wasn’t angry or disappointed; her heart felt broken but she knew it was the best for both of them. She peeled her eyes off the brunette nervously biting on her lower lip and read the resignation letter placed before her again, looking at the Crystal E. Methyd written beautifully on the lower side of the paper. All it needed was her signature, and then the brunette was free to go after the date written on the letter.

Gigi looked up again and made a hand gesture for the brunette to come in. She obliged as quickly as possible, stumbling from moving too fast before she entered the room. Crystal closed the door behind her, unsure of the direction their conversation would lead, but more than that, unsure of which way she wanted it to lead.

“Are you sure about this?” Gigi simply asked, not bothering to show her assistant the document since she was sure Crystal knew the context.

Crystal had a little inside battle as her boss waited for an answer. A part of her wanted Gigi to ask her to stay, but a more mature and responsible part of her knew that was wrong for her and them overall in so many aspects.

“Yeah…” She finally said, her high tone cracking a little before she cleared her throat. “Yes, I’m sure.”

The blonde had to push away her irrational tears, fixing the blue-framed glasses she was wearing, before she slid the document closer to her assistant. “Tear this and write a new one without a notice. You can leave anytime you want.”

“I- Why?” Crystal asked, confused since she knew how important the assistant position was to the CEO. “It’s okay, they gave me time and meanwhile you can find-”

“I already did.” Gigi said, lying as her eyes were fixed on the brunette’s collarbones since she didn’t feel courageous enough to meet the brown ones. “You can already leave and…”  _ And be happy with your new job and your new girlfriend, _ she thought for a split second before proceeding with her sentence. “do your real job. Do what you excel at.”

The brunette took a few steps forward to grab the paper on the table, the sound of her heels clicking echoed through the walls that once contained her moans as she did so. “I’ll bring you the new one in a second.”

Within the span of minutes, the new resignation letter was ready, leaving only Gigi’s spot to be signed. The brunette took the insignificant piece of paper that would indicate a drastic change in her life, giving it one last look before she knocked on her boss’ glass door. She heard the soft ‘come in’ voice as her eyes were fixed on the knob rather than the girl sitting on her desk and let herself in, placing the paper on the desk once again with silence enveloping the air. 

Gigi grabbed her pen she rarely used, opened the cap in a time that felt teasingly slow to the brunette. She read the document quickly, and looked up at the brunette once more before signing it.

“There you go,” She stated, closing the cap of the pan. “You can leave now.”

The curly girl grabbed the paper and examined the beautiful signature with her thumb, staring at it as she spoke to her now ex-boss. “I just need to organize a few docu-”

“It’s okay, the replacement…” Gigi cleared her throat as her voice slightly broke, using the word she was trying to avoid left a burning sensation on her as she spoke again. “She’s very experienced, she can handle it.”

“It’s just a few-” The blonde cut the protests of her former assistant as she turned back to her computer, trying her best to not watch her leave. Her hand gripped on the computer mouse as she awaited for the brunette’s departure from her glass-walled office.

“I said it’s okay, Miss Methyd. You can leave.” Crystal opened her mouth to protest once more but knew it was for nothing. She didn’t even know why she was still trying to work, lingering to her last few moments with the job she tried so hard to grow into.

“Okay then.” The brunette mumbled. “Good night, Miss Goode. It was a pleasure working with you.”

No answer came from the blonde boss as the brunette walked out of the room and grabbed her bag she brought that day, not having a box to carry everything out since she wasn’t prepared to leave so soon. Gigi shifted her eyes to take a look and watch her as she got ready to leave, having a few clumsy moments with her confused state, and immediately returned back to her work just as she sensed Crystal was going to turn around.

Crystal looked at her boss with disappointed eyes to see her buried in work. She could see her eyes were glossy and thought it was just probably because of looking at the screen too long. She pulled out her phone to call Nicky on her way out, desperately needing to get away from all of the work talk and to get into some action that involved less talking.

“Hi Crystal.” Nicky answered the phone with her usual tone. The brunette bit her bottom lip as she stepped into the elevator all alone. Most of the people in the office already left, the two of them left alone just as usual. 

“Hi baby.” She said with a husky tone. “Was just wondering if you’d like to come to mine tonight? Or I can come to your place too, doesn’t really matter.”

“Oh, sorry Crystal, but I can’t tonight.” The brunette furrowed her eyebrows with the answer. Nicky turning her down was so frequent in the last few days, she wasn’t used to it. A deep breath was heard from the other line as the tan blonde decided to explain further and stop running away. “I think we should be just friends and-”

“We are  _ just _ friends.” Crystal eagerly cut her off.

“Without the benefits part.” The brunette was disappointed with the offer, and wondered what changed her mind. The sex was mind blowing, the friendship was amazing, so where was the problem?

“I don’t get it…” She mumbled as she stepped off the elevator in the lobby of the building. She was about to talk again when she came face to face with the girl she was on the phone with. “Why are you here?”

Nicky stopped on her tracks, just like Crystal, as she lowered her phone. She shifted her eyes to the side, avoiding the brunette’s looks. “Some details about  _ Nicolette _ , nothing important. I thought you were leaving early today.”

“Some details about Nicolette that requires an architect, me, being out of the office…” The brunette repeated suspiciously. “I think I would know if there was a problem with our biggest project currently.”

“Well, it’s not your job anymore, right?” The tan blonde insisted impatiently, looking directly into the brunette’s eyes as a power move.

“First, Gigi wants me out as soon as possible,” Crystal started counting and she realized how her friend didn’t know this part, with her eyebrows furrowing. “Now you are claiming there is an issue that doesn’t exist. What is this?”

“It’s nothing Crystal, stop insisting.” The French girl’s accented voice wasn’t as firm as it was before, which the brunette took as a cue that she was on the right track.

“If you two want me out of the equation, just tell me!” Crystal spoke and every word of hers burnt herself, leaving her hurt at the end.

Nicky raised her hand to try and comfort the tensed girl in front of her, her voice getting softer as she pulled them to the side. “It’s not like that…”

“Then say it. Say it directly to my face. I don’t like all your mixed signals, being hot one minute then getting cold with me in the other.” Crystal’s infuriated voice echoed in their small corner in the almost empty lobby, only a very few people walking far from them as they headed home. 

The words she just uttered to the tan blonde echoed in her mind without her realizing who she was actually describing; the blonde girl who she left alone in her glass-walled office. All her emotions were getting caught up in her head and the French lady breaking up their friends with benefits relationship didn’t help at all. 

She clenched on the strap of her bag, taking a deep breath as she waited for the tan blonde’s reply. “I’m sorry, Crystal. Let’s  _ just _ be friends.” Nicky squeezed her arm gently before she left the brunette alone in the lobby to come up to her friend’s office. 

Crystal held on to her bag which seemed to have gotten heavier as she felt her shoulder hurting from carrying all the burden she had been faced that evening. She closed her eyes and took a deep sigh before she paced to the door, stepping out of the building for what seemed to be the last time for her. 

Meanwhile, Nicky just stepped out of the elevator as she reached the blonde’s office’ level, a big smile she tried so hard to fake as she walked up to her friend. She didn’t knock, surprising Gigi as she expected a different guest. “I said you could lea-”

“Hey Geege.” The tan blonde sat in front of Gigi’s desk, crossing her legs as she stared at the tired eyes behind the blue-framed glasses. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine.” She lied, her eyes still glistening with tears after she watched the brunette leave earlier that night. She cleared her throat for the nth time in the last hour, her body turning to Nicky as she tried to focus her attention on her. “I didn’t know we have a scheduled meeting today.” She paused, avoiding to say her name. “My assistant didn’t inform me or anything. Or are you just planning to invite me for dinner because I think that would be better than spending the night alone in my own apartment.” 

What Gigi didn’t realize was that as she tried her best to conceal the thoughts she had been trying to suppress in her mind, her words came out fast, her talking to Nicky with an unusual speed. “Geege, slow down.”

“Oh sorry.” 

“I’m here because I want to talk to you about Crystal.” The French girl continued, gazing directly at the icy blue eyes that looked completely unfocused and bothered. She wanted to ask once more about how Gigi was doing but knowing her, she would just say that she’s fine. 

“Oh.” Hearing the name caused pain struck on her chest but she chose to ignore her feelings once more. “Your girlfriend. How is she? She just left. I suppose you ran across her earlier.” 

“She’s not my girlfriend, Geege.” Nicky ran her fingers through her platinum blonde hair, a sigh escaping her lips. She watched as the taller blonde tilted her head while looking at her, her eyebrows furrowing together in confusion at what she just revealed to her. 

Of course, the stubborn Gigi wouldn’t believe right away. Seeing how the two interacted the past few weeks convinced her that the brunette was already taken by her college friend. The idea tormented her, believing that Crystal would right away leave her just like that. But being aware of how she treated her former assistant in the weeks prior to that, she realized how awful it must have been to the brunette and it was just right for her to choose another girl to be with instead. “Sure, she is. You always hang out and you two looked good together in the club last time. Did you two break up?”

“Crystal was never mine. If that’s what has been bothering you, then you can clear that off your mind. We are just friends.” The tan blonde uncrossed her legs before she leaned closer to the desk, looking directly at Gigi’s eyes to reassure her. “Like us.”

“Like us fooling around with no feelings involved?” The blonde seemed clueless, which made her friend chuckle at the reaction painted on her face.

“Unlike what you had _ with Crystal _ .” What Nicky replied made the taller blonde scoff, her hand reaching for an almost empty glass of water as she cleared her throat. She stood up and walked to where her water dispenser was, her back turned from Nicky whilst she tried to hide the red tint on her cheeks as she realized what her friend was talking about. 

“What do you mean?” She spoke, still not looking directly at her as she refilled her glass. Her shaky hand lifted it up to her mouth as she awaited for the tan blonde’s response. 

Nicky rolled her eyes, already noticing the changes in the blonde’s action. She knew she was trying to conceal something but after their drunk talk at the club the other night, she was entirely convinced about how her CEO friend really felt towards her former assistant. It was the reason why she had to stop their physical relationship, as to not further agonize Gigi’s feelings. “We all know you are in love with your assistant.”

“I’m not.” The taller blonde walked back to her chair, watching her friend stand up and lean her thighs against the desk, facing her directly. Nicky had her arms crossed on her chest as she observed her friend, silently gazing through her eyes while she tried to get the truth out of her. However, she was being slightly ignored as Gigi tried to bury herself in some emails she had to work on. 

“You have to stop lying to yourself. That’s what is keeping you from being happy.” Gigi paused, her eyes staring blankly at the screen as she listened to Nicky. “You have to be honest with your feelings. Be honest with Crystal.”

A deep exhale escaped Gigi’s lips as she looked down at her fingers, her mind wandering at her memories with the brunette girl. Sure, if she really had to admit it, she did have feelings for her, and still has. Letting her go a few minutes ago was one of the hardest things she had experienced. She did her best to put her emotions aside and be professional about it but the tears at the corner of her eyes while she talked to her was the obvious sign of her underlying feelings for Crystal. It had been lingering in her heart for a few months but was always repressed. The recent events were the main reason how she came to the conclusion and acknowledged all her clandestine feelings for her former assistant. 

However, there was something deep inside her that knew confessing to Crystal won’t do them any good, not anymore. “There’s no use. I can’t get her to be involved with all this shittiness this Gigi Goode has. Plus, she left me anyway.” 

Nicky sighed once again, placing a hand on Gigi’s shoulder as she tried to comfort her and at the same time, convince her. “She’s just leaving her position here in the office. You could still chase after her.” She paused, a sly smirk on her face as she looked at the blonde teasingly. “Although, I think you said and I quote ‘ _ I don’t chase anyone, most especially Crystal. She’s going to come running back to me _ .’ So, your choice, Geege.” 

“I hate you, Nicky.”

“I love you too.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! yes, we are not okay after suit gigi but it makes us write so that's goode i guess? sorry we've been vanilla for a while lolll but you can't tell me gigi didn't say bgd rights w that performance idc idc. anywayss ty for all the comments, it means so much! - b ♡


	12. "Stay with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, it's y. i know there's so much going on, especially for the ppl living in the usa. :(( i'm really sorry. b and i wish all the best for you and your country. we hope everything will be bright and better soonest. 
> 
> we hope reading this chapter can serve as somehow a distraction from all the stressful happenings outside. please continue to stay safe and take care of yourself and your family. we love you dearly. <3

For the first time since Crystal started her job as the assistant of CEO she was away from the office for more than two days. It was a rollercoaster of months, with her feelings all over the place but now that it was over, all she wanted to leave with was sweet memories. She wanted to recall the place as a place of growth, both professionally and personally, and not as the place she had a crush on her boss that ended with their biggest fight in the most bitter way.

Stepping out of the elevator in casual attire this time felt unfamiliar in a sweet way that left a warm feeling on her heart. Even though she grew to like the job as it is, it wasn’t her dream and now she had a chance to chase for it. The brunette greeted a few people she made friends with on her course of time spent working there before she gathered the courage to approach the end of the hall, the door that led up to the place that used to be Gigi and her workspace. 

Crystal raised her free hand to check her watch amongst the many bracelets she wore around it to realize it was the time for the weekly board meeting, and if she wanted to make it in time she had to be quick. She opened the door leading to her space mindlessly like she was still the one working there as the girl sitting in her old place got startled for a second.

“Oh, sorry.” The brunette chuckled before she let the box on her arm down to offer the girl a hand. “I’m Crystal, the old assistant. Just here to pick some stuff I left.”

The black haired girl took the offered hand and squeezed it. “I’m Jackie, your replacement.” She joked but the words stung the curly girl. “Uh, don’t get me wrong but I’ve been dying to know. Why did you leave without a notice? Is she  _ that _ bad?”

Crystal furrowed her eyebrows, knowing that the ‘she’ in question was someone she couldn’t be unbiased with. “I- uh-” 

“Jackie, did you leave the summary folder to finance?” A familiar voice came to her rescue, making the girl sitting stand up and grab the said folder immediately. Gigi watched Crystal’s curly hair spilling down her shoulders from her back as she spoke, and her heart ached with the idea of hurting the brunette girl so much that she couldn’t bear to look at her.

“I was just about to Miss Goode.” She mumbled before exiting with quick steps, leaving the door open on the process which was a thing that always bothered Gigi. The blonde closed it after her as her former assistant started placing her belongings in the box, not knowing what to think of Gigi after their last exchange and trying to look busy.

“Hey.” Gigi greeted with a low, soft tone.

Crystal’s warm eyes met with the ice blue ones as she greeted back, and even just that sent shivers down her former boss’ spine. “Hi Gigi.” Then she got around the table to grab her cactus she could barely keep alive. She showed it to the blonde standing around awkwardly before the glass door. “Her name is Ness but you can call her Nessie.”

The blonde girl giggled to the cactus having a name, and even a nickname as Crystal turned back to putting stuff in the box. She was almost done when Gigi spoke again. “I’m sorry.” The brunette stopped, her hand frozen over the box for a second of shock before she looked up to see Gigi watching her with big eyes. “I’m sorry for the way you left, you didn’t deserve that. I should’ve given you more time to prepare.”

“It’s okay.” Crystal lied, it wasn’t. It hurt the way she was kicked out of the office, dismissed as if she didn’t have to adjust and prepare before leaving her post officially. She was about to continue when Gigi took over for her.

“No, it’s not. It really isn’t okay. I’m sorry.” The brunette could feel the sincerity in the other girl’s words, and that warmed her heart. “You deserved a proper goodbye after… after everything, and I, uh…” Crystal wasn’t used to seeing Gigi stumble and not looking at her right in the eye, she couldn’t exactly process her attitude at the moment except that it seemed off. “I would love it if we could have… I don’t know, a coffee together?”

“Oh, sure.” The brunette offered a kind smile. “I’m almost done here, we can have it right now if you’re not too busy.”

Gigi was busy, as she always was, but accepted anyways. “No, I’m not. Black coffee?”

The brunette was surprised she knew, and was surprised Gigi would be the one getting it for her. “Yes, thank you.”

That was the first time the blonde boss approached her other workers in the pantry area of their mostly casual office and watched the people she barely knew from the meetings get startled just over her existence. She was untouchable, unreachable in her work environment but she wasn’t sure if this was the best for her or the company anymore. The blonde felt she stood up with her dark blue, perfectly tailored suit and sleek low bun. She felt the eyes burning her skin as she did something for herself for once in the months she had worked in the building. 

The two entered the glass-walled office, Crystal walking slowly as it felt like it had been too long since she last saw the place even though there weren’t that much changes that happened. She had her box in her hands, pushing the door with her shoulder for Gigi whilst the blonde held the two cups she got from the pantry for the two of them. Crystal was leaning against the blonde’s table, her legs wrapped by the bell bottom jeans she wore crossed, and checking her phone when Gigi placed the two cups on top of her empty desk. She reached for a remote and the blinds in her office closed, something she did so casually as if out of habit. Something about the blonde seemed different to her in the most pleasant way. Although Crystal was still kind of angry at the way things ended, being treated as a peer by the CEO she looked up to felt good. 

Gigi left the cup close to her and poured a little as she did so, spilling a few drops on her desk. She giggled, looking around for a napkin, the brunette acted quickly and walked over to the other side of the desk to reach a drawer the boss barely used before. She grabbed napkins from there and placed it quickly under the plate and the cup above it before she looked up to see Gigi watching her with a smile on her face.

“What?” She asked in between giggles. “You’re being weird, don’t be weird.”

The blonde placed a hand on the brunette’s exposed neck, her cold fingers tingling with the warmth underneath them as the brunette shivered quickly. “You’re not my assistant anymore, I could do that and clean up after myself. ” 

Crystal knew where this was leading with the tone and body language shift on her former boss. The way her plump lips move in an attractive yet intentional way was very appealing. Her lowered voice and her body shifting closer to her was very telling, but she didn’t mind it. She didn’t mind stealing one last kiss, a few last touches from the woman she could barely keep herself from falling in love with. 

“Old habits die hard I guess.” She stated, her head leaning up distinctively towards the taller girl. Gigi chuckled as she ran her thumb across the brunette’s cheek. Crystal’s eyes closed, letting the blonde have a few seconds to stare at her as she buried her head against her palm, her former boss caressing her cheek lovingly. 

Crystal cleared her throat, making the blonde drop her hand from holding the brunette’s face. She walked over to sit on the chair in front of Gigi’s desk, crossing her legs as she held the cup with both her hands. “So, how have you been, Gigi?” 

“I’ve been okay, trying to manage everything on my own now.” The blonde stepped away, walking to her own chair as she held her cup of coffee, taking a sip from it. The other girl did the same, her eyes trying to focus on her cup but would occasionally look at the blonde girl in front of her. “How about you? Where do you work again?”

“Essence of Designs. It’s going great so far.” The brunette replied with an excited smile, a smile that Gigi had never seen before on her face. She returned it with a warm smile, genuinely happy for the girl reaching her own dreams. However, she had a hint of regret floating in her mind as she had to let her go to work for another company. 

“How’s… Julia, is it?” Her head tilted towards the direction of her old desk, where the new assistant was currently stationed. 

“You mean Jackie? She’s great. She’s punctual and hardworking.” Gigi turned away, whispering the last part as she didn’t expect the brunette to hear it. “But she’s nothing like you.”

“Well, she’s still new and adjusting. It hasn’t been a week since I left.” 

The blonde stood up, placing the cup on top of her desk before she walked over to the side, her hip leaning against the table. She crossed her arms on her chest as she gazed into Crystal’s eyes. “I didn’t mean it that way.” 

“Hm?” The brunette hummed as she left her cup of coffee on the desk as well, wiping the corner of her lip using the back of her hand as she looked back at the blonde’s face. She noticed the small smirk on her lips, it being too familiar to her. 

“I mean…” Crystal watched as her former boss held a few strands of her honey blonde hair in between her fingers, playing with it teasingly while she locked her eyes with the brunette’s. She lifted her foot towards the brunette’s leg, brushing against the side gently. “She’s pretty, I guess. But not like you. She’s not as talkative and noisy as you are too.” 

Gigi found some sort of courage to be the daring girl she was now, her flirting with the brunette not being too subtle anymore. Her advances weren’t ignored as Crystal turned her body towards her, even with a curious eyebrow raised, her hand snaking down and reached the jacket she was wearing, unbuttoning it to expose her blouse with the craziest pattern Gigi could have ever seen.

“You know what, I think she’s scared of me. Tell me, Crys, am I scary?” The nickname slipped right off, something that surprised the both of them. But Gigi knew she couldn’t take it back, and she didn’t even want to, after seeing the smile that appeared on the brunette’s face whilst she responded to her question with a “no” and a head shake. As if having a mind on its own, the blonde reached for Crystal’s face, rubbing her thumb against a spot on her cheeks. “I miss this. You, smiling like this.”

It was all it took, the blonde telling Crystal how much she missed her. Seeing how Gigi ached for her was enough for the brunette to let go of her rationality and let her heart take over her body for a few moments. She felt the familiar warmth from the blonde that she had been yearning for a long time, her touch lingering on her skin as she caressed her face. As she shifted her head to glance up at her, she saw the pair of icy blue ones looking back at her, a huge smile painted on her face. Her lips curved so beautifully into a loving smile just like that made her want to meet with them into a sweet kiss. And so she did. 

She stood up and wrapped an arm around the blonde’s petite waist, pulling her closer into a tender kiss. It surprised Gigi for a second but she had been longing for that moment to happen to even react in a different way. With one arm holding onto Crystal’s face while the other sliding on the brunette’s denim back pocket, caressing her ass gently, the blonde tilted her head to deepen the kiss furthermore, her lips moving in synchrony with the brunette’s. 

It didn’t take long for them to find each other’s rhythm, as they were both familiar with the other’s weaknesses and desires. Crystal was already sitting on top of the blonde’s desk, her legs spread out to accompany Gigi’s figure in between them. She had her legs wrapped around her waist, her feet caressing on the inside of her pantsuit-covered legs. Her hands found its way to the blonde’s blazer, unbuttoning it before discarding it with the help of the taller girl. Gigi did the same, removing the brunette’s jacket and throwing it to the chair she was sitting on a few seconds ago. She unbuttoned her blouse, exposing the white-laced brassiere she was wearing. 

Whatever part of Crystal’s brain that usually tells her what’s right and what’s wrong was obviously not working as of the moment, her body’s desires controlling all of her actions. She immediately lifted her bra, exposing her ample breast that Gigi dearly missed. One hand reached to touch the brunette’s breast, fondling it gently as she left kisses on the girl’s tan skin. Her fingers were playing with her erect nipple, the sensitive touch vibrating through the brunette’s entire figure. 

All Gigi was thinking about was how she wanted to get her back, especially after her conversation with Nicky the other week. She wanted to call or text her but somehow, it had always been interrupted. Right there was the exact moment she thought she would ask the brunette to get back together with her, to continue what they were before or even have a fresh new start. Of course, it would have been perfect if she would still be working under her, like how they used to be. All of her ego denied her the sensibility to make an offer for the brunette, instead of letting her go just like that. She regretted the way she acted in their previous conversation and wanted to make up for it with the only way she could think of at that time.

Crystal was eager, she didn’t want to waste any second and she made sure Gigi knew that. She took the blonde’s slender hand just as she was about to unzip her pants and slipped it inside, letting her touch her sensitive spot. Everything was happening way too fast but both of their lustful desires took over their mind for a few moments, letting them do whatever they craved for. As Gigi grazed her fingers against her clothed core, the brunette took the taller girl’s face and pulled it closer to her, kissing her hungrily. She then left trails of kisses on her jaw and neck, slightly biting on her pale skin. 

Moans were heard inside the glass-walled office as Gigi brushed the tip of her fingers against the brunette’s folds, her toes curling at the interaction. The blonde looked at her reaction, biting her lower lip as she decided to speak the thoughts running inside her head. “Crys.”

“Fuck. Just fuck me.” Crystal replied as she threw her head back, her hand still holding onto Gigi’s wrist as she rubbed the blonde’s hand against her sensitive spot. 

The brunette’s response put a smirk on Gigi’s face, granting her former assistant’s wishes. She thrusted one finger inside her, easily doing so due to the pool of wetness that gathered in between Crystal’s thighs. The blonde placed a kiss on the tan’s neck, trying to distract her as she let her adjust to her finger. She whispered, her lips touching her skin lightly. “Stay with me.”

Her legs spread wider as she let the blonde fuck her, her fingers running through her curly hair before positioning it behind her on the desk for support. “Yes, Gee?”

“Please come back.” Gigi’s lips reached her sensitive nipple, slightly sucking on it as she pushed her finger in and out, the brunette losing her mind as the pleasure devoured her entire body. “I want you back. I need you here.”

“Ugh” was the only sound that came from Crystal’s throat as she arched her back, a sensation on the pit of her stomach started to make her be aware of an incoming orgasm. She held onto Gigi’s head, gripping on her hair as she guided her to her other breast, the blonde licking them as she spoke, her words vibrating against the girl’s perky nipple.

“We could make this work… us. Work for me again.” The brunette suddenly pulled back, her melted mind and body suddenly alert and tensed up with the words of the girl kissing her ample breasts tenderly. Gigi looked up and linked her eyes with the girl she was still holding close with a haze of concern on her eyes.

“Let me go.” Crystal demanded and she quickly complied. The brunette closed her eyes, shocked at the words that just left the plump lips in between kisses that could make her forget everything. A week ago, she wanted her to leave already and now, the blonde was asking her to come back just for work? All the built up tension and the flirting between them was just so Gigi could have her back as her assistant, for her to be working under her once again, Crystal assumed. 

The blonde furrowed her carefully shaped eyebrows, “What’s wrong Crys?” 

The brunette opened her eyes to face the beautiful face of her former boss’ still dangerously close to her, looking at her with a puzzled look on it. “Get off me.” She demanded and Gigi pulled back, raising her hands to show her she wasn’t touching anymore. She jumped off from the desk, pulling her pants up and zipping it close. Her fingers hurriedly buttoned her blouse, trying to straighten the already wrinkled cloth. “I thought- I thought this was…” 

She cursed herself for all the things that passed her mind as the ice-cold CEO kissed her warmer than ever before, almost forgetting everything that went down over the course of their relationship. Of course this wasn’t a redemption, or a new chance for them. This was just the spoiled rich girl not wanting to give up her toy so easily, trying to seduce her into staying.

Crystal hated herself for thinking the way she did, but with the built up frustration her mind couldn’t process the sudden changes in Gigi’s actions. “Your company denied me as an architect before. What makes you think I will be accepting your offer, especially when I’m in your arms, like I don’t know what it’s really about?”

A headache struck through Gigi’s head, realizing how fast she acted and how mistaken she was by doing so. “You grew so much he-”

“What the fuck do you think I am? No, honestly,” Crystal lowered her voice as her mind shifted from furious to broken. She felt insignificant, so small in the middle of the room she was standing in. “What do you think I am? How can I look at myself in the mirror after accepting such an offer?”

“Crystal, I don’t mean it like that!” Gigi finally said when she could gather her thoughts like that. She watched as the brunette slipped into her jacket again, her eyes full with her body betraying her. “Please… I just- I want you to stay…”

“For what Gigi? Can you even answer that?” The brunette could hear the CEO sniffle, and seeing her cry was something she thought she would never witness but she was sure that’s what was happening there. She couldn’t make up why Gigi was crying, but it broke her heart nevertheless. “God, I can’t even look at you right now…”

How heartbroken Crystal sounded hurt Gigi more than she could imagine, but the moment exceeded her imagination and stuck to her heart like a dagger anyways. Her chance was long gone, and she knew it even though she tried everything to act like she didn’t. Her chance with Crystal was long left behind, behind all the cold attitude she offered against the warmth the brunette gave her every single time. Her chance of _ stealing _ Crystal’s light like she wanted to do when she first kissed her was gone with all the kisses she wanted to give but refused to. Her chance to see the light of hers everyday and catch a glimpse of it disappeared at the moment she couldn’t bring herself to say stay at the right time.

Gigi couldn’t even realize she started crying with her whole body feeling numb. She wanted to talk, tell the brunette every emotion she was feeling but she didn’t find that fair. It wasn’t fair to meddle with Crystal’s mind anymore, even though she did it for months prior. 

The brunette froze on her spot as the last person she would expect started sobbing before her, unsure if she should approach her and if so, how? The pale, slender hand of Gigi reached up but stopped the second she realized what she was doing. Her fingers stood inches away from the brunette’s face, who was still in a line between angry and broken, yearning to touch her but avoiding it as if it was fire. Gigi knew her distant and isolated self could never be the woman the brunette desired and deserved, so all she had to do was pull away from her and try to believe it would be easier to let her go when she wouldn’t see the warm brown eyes or the adorable smile every day.

Gigi lowered the hand she couldn’t bring to touch Crystal with just as the brunette was about to fall into her body’s needs and lean into it, looking for the woman she adored there. She tried her best to look strong as she took a step back and straightened her back, but her full eyes and trembling hand betrayed her.

“Please, leave, and light up other rooms as you once did here.” She mumbled as she tried to put a smile on her face in between her little breakdown. 

Crystal wanted to stay and caress the blonde’s hair until she felt better, but her mind knew better with all the things that piled up one after one another. It was time to let her soft spot for the CEO go, and let her handle the many problems she had herself. It was time to leave. “I can’t believe what you just asked me to do.” She said with her eyes full and her high voice tone cracking, her whole body doing everything it could to hold back from hugging the taller girl.

“I’m sorry, Crystal.” The blonde muttered under her breath, using every single energy in her body to stay standing up and look at her in the eyes. 

The brunette took one last look at her, looking like she wanted to speak but no voice escaped her dry throat. She grabbed her box, placing it on her hip over her flare jeans before walking out there in a time that felt like forever to the blonde watching her. Crystal wasn’t only walking out of her job for the last time, but she also was walking out of her life and it was only fair for things to be this way. 

Gigi’s phone started ringing impatiently as she wanted to stop the time, let herself go on the cold ground and cry her heart out. Her eyes fixed on the cold coffees on her table and for the first time since forever, she acted without considering the consequences and threw both of the cups to the ground. 

The blonde boss then approached her desk to pick up her work phone and saw her father’s caller ID all over again, but the last thing she could handle mentally was being scolded at the moment. She turned the phone off and left it in her drawer before grabbing her bag and leaving the room to find her new assistant entering the work space just then.

“Clean my office, I’m taking the day off.” She ordered before walking off, her head held up high even in that moment of despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> b here, and i just named that cute little cactus after one of the bravest, strongest people i know. ness, i hope with everything going on in our country, especially in your city, this can be a moment of relaxation for you. thank you for all your support, seni seviyorum ece❣️


	13. "Is this what you fucking want?"

There she was once again, in the headquarters of Goode Architecture, somewhere she didn’t think she would see ever again. The brunette was roaming the hallways she once knew better than the ones in her own house, her high heels clicking on the marble flooring as she led the way for her coworkers, her new boss on her side. She stopped at her tracks when she reached the biggest meeting room the building had, passing by the other group representing another company there to make a proposition in the meeting room. 

“This is the room.” She said, turning to her coworkers that were more like her friends by now. “We are after that group, and I think the Goode Architecture is in right now.”

“We got this, okay? Both of you worked hard on this, I don’t want you to be intimidated by a company just because they are bigger.” Her boss, the woman with the firmest posture out of all three of them, said with a reassuring smile on her face. She placed her hands on her employees shoulder as she offered them support and assurance of their hard work.

“They aren’t bigger, they are the biggest.” Jan stated nervously from her side, quieter than usual with her nerves getting in her way. The brunette reached for her free hand to squeeze once to help her in her own way. She was less nervous, probably due to being so used to the place they were in.

Jaida turned to the brunette with a little, professional smile on her face. “I actually need to tell you something.” Crystal raised her eyebrows, waiting for whatever it was that was coming her way. “I want you to present for us today.”

“Jaida, no- I can’t, no.” Crystal started refusing without catching a breath. Her new boss raised her hand to brush her arm over her blazer that felt too tight now, she could barely keep from unbuttoning it to have some air.

“You were involved in this more than anyone else, even more than me from time to time. And you know how these things go.” Crystal knew how it worked, she had been into many meetings like this as an observer beside her former CEO boss. “You got this! I want you to do it.”

The brunette’s breathing was more regulated now with the ensuring words of her boss, someone who was nothing like her former one with the friendly advice and attitude she would never keep back. “Thank you, Jaida. Thank you so much, just in my second month… This means a lot, thank you.”

Jaida was about to talk when the door behind them opened and her eyes fixated on somewhere behind her employees. Both Jan and Crystal turned to look at where she was looking, and the brunette’s heart dropped seeing the chic blonde walking out of the room with her victory smile on, standing tall and confident, like she always had been. She was too sure of herself, too cocky, which annoyed the brunette. Obviously hadn’t moved on from their last encounter, the brunette just wanted to prove her wrong that day.

“Oh, hi.” She approached them, looking friendly but Crystal knew it was just one of her tricks to make them feel vulnerable against her. “Sorry I couldn’t be here when you arrived. Jaida Essence Hall, right?”

The brunette held back from rolling her eyes, she was already showing dominance with the meeting being held there. She watched as her boss firmly shook the pale hand offered to her, with her professional look never leaving her face. “Yes, and you’re Genevieve Goode, I assume?”

The blonde turned to her former assistant after shaking the hand, someone she yearned for every second of the last few months, yet unsure of acknowledging her at all. From the last time they saw each other, they weren’t able to meet again or talk about what happened back then. Because of that, the air was tense between them, and that was what Crystal needed last at that moment. Pressure was on and it wasn’t something that mixed well with the blonde, which led her up to the words she would regret later on. “Miss Methyd.” She said with her head leaning towards the brunette, her hair straightened and pulled back in a low ponytail for the occasion.

“Miss Goode.” She simply answered to acknowledge the blonde, linking her fiery eyes with the ice blue ones. 

“Crystal Elizabeth Methyd as my rival, how fun.” The blonde boss told with a belittling tone, trying her best to not give in to the crumbs of love she still had for the brunette. “Jackie, can you company the next team up please?” She ordered, turning to her assistant but not leaving her spot. Her tone was enough to make Crystal’s blood boil, and the way she cut her off knowing well she was about to talk was the cherry on top. “You’ve worked here. You should’ve known you don’t have a chance with this one.”

“You worked here?” Jan asked, interrupting the death glare competition between the girls. The brunette turned to her with a patient smile to answer quickly.

“Just as an assistant, not as an architect.” Then she turned to her former boss once again, reminding her why she was grateful for the one she had right now. The blonde’s teasing smirk in hopes of bringing their team down was working for her, but she pulled herself together. “We didn’t even go in yet, don’t be so cocky, Miss Goode.”

Jaida furrowed her eyebrows to the attitude her employee had towards her former boss. She could guess they weren’t in the best terms with Crystal leaving the company without a notice but the almost hostile environment made her uncomfortable, so she inserted herself in the conversation by clearing her throat to draw attention. She was annoyed, to say the least, but kept her game face on. “Crystal is one of our bests. In fact, she is even presenting for us today. We’ll be fine, Miss Goode, thank you for your concern.”

The blonde boss shrugged, her eyes never leaving the brunette and her looks tingling Crystal’s tan skin as she looked at her boss while she spoke. “Oh, you’re presenting? I’ll make sure that I’ll be there to see it.”

Their tense conversation was cut off with Gigi’s assistant, Jackie, approaching their group to inform them they could set up as the other team was about to finish. Jaida thanked her as the blonde boss took a step back to give them space to walk over to the room itself. Crystal took her time and let her team approach first to earn herself just a few seconds of time alone with the blonde, not yet giving in to her teasing. 

“You’re playing dirty, as you always did, but you should know better.” She walked closer to her, standing inches away from her face as she could feel the heat radiating from her body. “You know I never gave into your games, what makes you think I will now?”

The brunette made sure to lower her voice, to remind the blonde of their playful times to weaken her as she almost whispered. She then gave her no space to answer and walked behind her team with paced steps, leaving the blonde stunned behind her.

Crystal entered the room of people in a professional attire, listening carefully to the team before them. The guy presenting was doing an amazing job but their design wasn't nearly as good as what the Essence of Designs had, and knowing the previous work of the Goode Architecture she knew they weren’t even close to winning the bidding process. She set up their laptop as well as the sketches they had ready and started waiting for her turn when Gigi slipped back into the room with her head held up high yet a sour look on her pretty face. She silently sat next to her peers and never once looked towards where the brunette was.

The presentation went smooth for the most part with Crystal explaining their vision and going back and forth with the board for their questions. She was doing really well at her job and it showed how she was involved in every step of the process when all of the questions she faced were answered professionally, Jaida having to take over only once. Her mind was off of the blonde, her body on a roll with the sweet adrenaline of success taking over her. Until she noticed a movement where her former boss was sitting, a bored look painted on the CEO’s face. Crystal’s eyes lingered on the blonde boss getting up and leaving the room without glancing at her once, making her stumble for a second, her words mixed up in her head before she was able to go back to her professional self with frustration filling her body.

Immediately after the meeting was over, Crystal excused herself and asked Jaida and Jan to not wait for her anymore. She walked straight to the glass-walled office, her feet knowing exactly which direction to take for her to reach the boss’ workspace. In her hot-tempered state, she didn’t even bother to wave or say hello to the blonde’s assistant when she approached the door. As she entered, she saw Gigi standing by the window behind her desk, with a cigarette in between her fingers, while she seemed to be deep in thought. The brunette broke the silence, her loud voice surprising the tall girl. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” She marched towards the desk, her fingers running through her curly brown hair in frustration. The taller girl just looked at her in silence, raising an eyebrow mockingly which annoyed the brunette furthermore. She was deeply upset about how disrespectful Gigi acted, making the blonde smirk at how her mind tricks were working against her. “How very dare you leave in the middle of the meeting just like that?”

Gigi crossed her arms in front of her chest, choosing the right words to say just to make the other girl angrier. Somehow, she was glad to see her reaction. She decided that it was the best way to distance herself from the feelings that slipped up earlier when they met again after months of not seeing each other. She wanted to make her mad, to make her hate her so she won’t yearn for her any longer. “What else can I do? Your presentation wasn’t that interesting.” 

“What? We both know that our presentation was doing great just before the moment you stormed out and acted like a bitch.” The both of them walked closer to the desk, their hands reaching for the remote to cover the transparent office with blinds, not wanting to let the other employees see that they were fighting. Crystal was the first one to get the remote, clicking on the button for the blinds before placing it aggressively on top of the table. Gigi pulled away immediately, avoiding the brunette’s hand. She instead extended her arm to her ashtray, putting off the cigarette she had.

“Why are you so concerned about how I reacted to your presentation? You don’t need any validation from me, Crystal.” 

“My team worked extremely hard for that presentation. The least you could do is to respect our presence.” Crystal stepped closer to the window, standing directly in front of Gigi. “If this is just one of your mind games, then I don’t want to be a part of it.” 

“Is it working?” The taller blonde stepped forward, her face inches away from her former assistant and now rival. The curve on the corner of her lips formed into a smirk matched with a smoldering look on her face as she attempted to make the brunette angrier at her. She wanted her to be mad, to not go through with the same emotions they have felt months prior to that moment, in that exact same place. However, standing way too close to the brunette unveiled a different emotion for Gigi. The fruity scent of her hair, the way their breaths were too close to each other, and the way they were both looking deep into each other's eyes just reminded her of their previous adventures right there and then. 

She reached out her slender fingers to caress Crystal’s face, wanting to tease her furthermore when the brunette decided to swat it away and pin her wrist to the wall. She tried doing it using her other hand but Crystal did the same to her wrist. Her new rival exhaled in frustration, talking lowly through her gritted teeth. “What the fuck do you really need from me, Gigi?” 

The blonde moved her face even closer, looking directly at her as she tried to face the sun that hurt her. The tip of their noses almost touched, their breaths brushing against each other’s skin. “You really want to know what I want? I wanted you to stay for me but then you left. That’s what I fucking wanted. Are you happy now?” 

“Do I look happy to you?” Crystal leaned in to capture the blonde’s plump lips against hers, her hands still gripping on the wrists she was pinning on the sides of the taller girl’s head. She tasted the bitter taste of the cigarette from her mouth matched with the sweetness of her honey-dipped lips she had always adored. She tilted her face to the side, deepening the kiss that she had missed dearly over the past few months. However, she felt the opposite feeling than she had expected while kissing the blonde. Her blood was boiling, her touching the slender wrists felt like burning but she was willing to play with fire. “Is this what you fucking want?”

Crystal proceeded to kiss her neck, biting onto her pale skin as she left crimson red marks on her shoulder. The blonde stood there, her body numb and weak as she didn’t want to push the brunette away. It was something she wanted, having the brunette kiss her in places she had never been kissed by others, and hold her in ways she had never been touched. Her heart was beating fast, however, it was not because of the reason they both expected it to be. They were both enraged, angry towards themselves and at each other. 

Gigi’s fingers found their way to the brunette’s blouse, attempting to unbutton them but Crystal would slap her hand away, not letting her touch her just yet. “Stop touching me. You don’t own me anymore.”

Crystal went on to unbutton the white blazer the blonde was wearing, exposing her bare upper body, her breasts only covered by a red lingerie the brunette was once familiar with. She pushed the blonde to her table, sitting her on top as she positioned herself in the space between her legs, having to pull her skirt up to make it easier for her. With that, she let her hand roam on her exposed legs, sliding it up to her silky thighs and in between them, caressing her milky skin. 

“I need you, Crystal.” The blonde surprised the other girl and herself with her statement even though they both were aware of it. She didn’t know what came into her mind as the words slipped right through her lips.

“And I hate you, Gee.” 

_Great_ , Gigi thought. _This way, I won’t make you go through this pain anymore._ She thought her plan of making the brunette resent her was working, it being the last resort for them to finally move on to whatever feelings they had for each other during the couple of months they spent fooling around in her office. 

Crystal’s free hand was lifting up the red brassiere, exposing her perky and sensitive nipples. She took one with her lips, suckling aggressively on it as she spoke. “I don’t even deserve this, anyway. I don’t deserve all the things you made me go through.” As she left kisses on her chest, her other hand was reaching through the desk drawers, trying to locate the strap-on that she knew Gigi was hiding there. A smirk brushed up on her face as she touched the silicone toy she kept in the drawer. She immediately put it on, her fingers quivering with the same boiling passion she felt a few minutes ago. 

Gigi instantly removed her underwear that matched her red lingerie, spreading her legs as she pulled Crystal closer in between her thighs. If this was the final time they would be together, she knew she wanted to make the most of it. She took the brunette’s hand and caressed it against her milky thighs, the warmth from her fingers lingering on her skin. It was the same warmth she felt before and her yearning for it seemed to be both getting satisfied and intensified from all the sudden action they were getting involved into. 

For the brunette, this was just all the built up tension they had from their previous encounter, from when she got all her things and left the office thinking it would be the last time. She wanted to finish it all right there and then, wanting to end it just like the way they started. For months, she had suffered through the blonde’s hot and cold personality, being rejected a couple of times and thrown just like a piece of toy she didn’t want to play with anymore. She was hurt. She wanted to make her feel how she made her feel before. 

“I will never let you consume me again, Gigi. I don’t want to go back to being played like a toy. Meaningless sex, right?” The brunette spread her legs wider, pressing the tip of the fake cock against the taller girl’s entrance. “Here’s your meaning _-fucking-_ less sex.” Crystal hissed just before she pushed in the dildo inside her, the blonde immediately holding on to her shoulder for support as her walls adjusted to the sudden length that penetrated her. She reached up to cup the brunette’s face and pull her into a kiss which Crystal rejected. She turned her head away as she held the slender legs above her shoulders, making the taller girl rest her back against her desk for support. The brunette began thrusting her hips against hers, grunting lowly at the friction she was feeling against her hips.

Gigi’s thoughts were clouded, with her rationality fighting with her body’s desires. She wanted to pull away, to make it right with Crystal, to correct her and say that she was never a toy to her, but at the same time she wanted to fulfil her lustful thirst for the brunette’s touch. She wanted to erase the idea she put into her mind about their past being meaningless to her but she didn’t know how. Her head was thrown back, her back arching into a curve as she felt pleasure devouring her entire body. Her hands were gripping on the edge of her table, her fingernails scratching against the material as she felt the other girl thrusting harder inside her. 

As soon as Gigi moaned her loudest one, her body trembling at the amount of pleasure she reached, the brunette immediately pulled out and threw the strap-on onto the boss’ chair. She was about to walk away and leave the scene when the blonde’s legs trapped her in between her thighs, pulling her closer to her. The blonde pushed herself to sit down, her cold fingers found their way to the collar of Crystal’s blouse, holding onto it tightly as the other hand turned her face to look directly at her icy blue eyes. Their chests were rising in an accelerating motion as they tried to catch their breaths. 

It took a moment of staring deeply into each other’s eyes before Gigi pulled her closer into a tender kiss. The brunette froze on the scene, letting the taller girl’s lips move along her mouth. With the anger they were both feeling earlier slowly melting away, Crystal found herself wrapping an arm around the blonde’s waist to pull her even closer to her, making the taller girl blush. They shared a warm and passionate kiss, one that they both were surprised with. 

“I’m sorry.” The blonde mumbled in between their lips, her palm caressing the back of the other girl’s neck. “I’m really sorry, Crystal. For what I did. For everything.” 

Crystal was the first one to pull away, licking her lips as she tried to catch her breath. She removed the legs trapping her, stepping back as she composed herself. She was dumbfounded for a few seconds, not knowing what just happened between her and her former boss. Her eyes wandered all over the scene, her mind trying to wrap up around her previous actions. Her emotions were all over the place, half of her feeling sorry for what she had done with the blonde while the other half was furious at being reminded of the painful past she had experienced with her. It didn’t help that Gigi wanted to apologize about it now, making her more frustrated about the blonde’s true intentions towards her. She moved back further, shaking her head as she tried to straighten her already-wrinkled blouse, preparing to go out and leave the office. “Your sorry won’t do anything to all the damage that happened,” was all she could reply before she turned her back and headed towards the door. 

Gigi buried her face onto her palms, regretting every word she had said over the past few minutes. She wanted to take it all back, wanted to take all the pain and damage she had caused the brunette. If she could turn back time, she knew she would rather be warm and sweet towards her instead of tossing her around like a toy she played with. Crystal was different from all the other people she had fooled around with. Unfortunately, she wasn’t able to make her feel that way. Making everything right seemed like an impossibility now yet she still had the desire to try. She was left there, sitting miserably on top of her desk, feeling like it was all too late for everything. However, fate had better plans for the two. 

“Jaida said the board has decided. We will be working on this big project together, you and me. I mean, our companies.” Crystal paused as she put her phone back into her pocket. The emotions on her face were hard to read, endless thoughts running through her mind about what just took place inside the glass-walled office. “I guess I’ll see you on Monday.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so b here and i’m just gonna drop my cc here bc im curious about non chap based questions. and tell me if you think we are dragging this so long bc we are clowns sometimes........   
> https://curiouscat.qa/yekaterinasbby  
> (yes note after 2 hours of the chap—)


	14. “If you can’t handle this, then quit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! it's b and y here. sorry we kept you waiting for that... we meant chap 13. yeah...

The brunette with her curly hair braided down could feel her chest tighten as the elevator kept going up, her coworkers chit chatting on her side as she examined herself in the mirror wall of the square box carrying them. She wasn’t sure what got into her when she was in the building the last time, fucking the blonde mindlessly like she wanted to release some pressure. It was something she didn’t expect that day, but there was no way she could take it all back now, and she wasn’t sure she would if she was given the chance.

“Was it on the right Crystal?” Jan asked as she stepped off the elevator, bringing the brunette back to the real world. She shook her head full of thought to pull herself together before nodding a  _ ‘yes’  _ quickly and following behind the group.

Their first meeting was supposed to be held at Gigi’s office, just to discuss their ideas and eliminate the ones they couldn’t agree on so it was supposed to be a short one. Crystal was holding on to this as she felt out of place with her less boring clothing on while she approached where she used to work. It was unusual to not be in a skirt suit set, unusual to present herself in her own choice and not follow her former boss around.

It was surprising to be greeted and not to be the one to greet first. The brunette watched as her new boss shook the CEO’s assistant’s hand firmly and handed her the roll of paper she was holding. Then, they were welcomed to the long table where Gigi and one of her best architects were already sitting on one side and looked like they were discussing another project. Crystal sat right across her to show she wasn’t giving in to her teasing in any way even though they hadn't even exchanged a word that day, being cautious of whatever was about to happen. Having to keep her guard on so early on was already draining, but she kept her game face on.

“Miss Goode.” Jaida greeted with a kind smile and offered her hand to the blonde boss who stood up with the group entering.

Gigi shook the hand with a pleasant smile on her face, happy to be acknowledged outside of the board as someone important in a while. “Please, call me Genevieve. We can’t just work together for months by calling each other in such formal manners.” Crystal raised an eyebrow, thinking back to how she would never let her call her Gigi when it comes to anything that involved work. “And this is one of our best architects, Heidi. She will be working with us in this project.”

The introductions and the warming up to one another for the sake of the project was going well with the duo not acknowledging each other except for a few dagger-like glares, no one else in the room daring enough to ask the reason of the tension. Crystal was sure of herself with every word she spoke, confident in her work until her former boss made a mistake she wasn’t sure the blonde was genuine with.

“I really think our project is better for the terrace aspect. I know it’s space consuming, especially in the middle like this, but we can’t use the top floor with a building this tall and-” She was talking, explaining the break area she wanted to keep that Gigi really wanted out to replace with more offices. She knew the practicality and the more profit opportunity would impress the buyer, but Crystal knew what it was like to be one of those workers in a building like the one they were designing.

“Crystal, stop telling me how to do my job.” The blonde snapped suddenly, not even looking at her former assistant as she spoke with a louder tone than she used throughout the meeting. Then, she looked up to see all of the table looking at herself, realizing her mistake, “I- I’m-”

“I’m not your assistant anymore, Genevieve.” The brunette spoke with her tone firm and her fire-filled eyes looking deep into the pale blue ones. “You can’t order me around, keep that in your head.”

Gigi was speechless towards her own mistake and the snap-back from the brunette, but her ego was too big to apologize right away. She kept her silence as Jaida cut the tension off with another idea and the pair went back to work to distract themselves away from the obvious problems they needed to sort out. It was the end of the shift, one Gigi had to keep within the lines of with Jaida being present, which was the only thing that kept Crystal in the room. She pulled her tablet closer and turned it on, quickly sketching an idea that popped in her mind. 

The gorgeous woman speaking with her professional tone made Crystal look up to realize they were packing up, her distraction working a little too well. “Alright, we’ll keep in touch then.” Both Jaida and Gigi stood up, shaking each other’s hands once again, which the brunette found awkward, with the smile they both put on to annoy the other. “I’m excited for this, Genevieve. Congratulations to us both.” 

“Oh so am I, Jaida. Congratulations.” Gigi said before Jaida met her eyes with Crystal’s, questioning if she was leaving with them by raising an eyebrow up.

“I’ll just finish this and leave.” The brunette spoke with a low voice, not wanting to leave it in the middle. She thought she would leave the second Heidi did, but her plans were ruined with her getting up and making her realize she was leaving too. “Night guys, it was fun working altogether.”

“Yes! It’s so much better than working alone.” Jan exclaimed behind Jaida as she waited impatiently. Crystal was sometimes even surprised she could sit still for that long, thinking about all the energy she had whenever she wasn’t working.

Then the rest left, leaving the pair to work in silence with nothing but each other’s presence. The brunette had a burning desire to leave but she couldn’t so soon after saying she wouldn’t leave without her sketch finishing, the sketch she couldn’t focus on after the blonde’s leg brushed on her as she crossed them under the table.

“Let me see.” Gigi spoke after a while, talking like she didn’t want to scare the brunette away. Crystal didn’t look at her, she couldn’t bring herself to. The possibility of someone as important as Gigi was not seeing her as a peer scared her, and the possibility of her doing this on purpose made her angry at the same time. 

“No.” She simply said without stopping for a second as the blonde released an exhausted breath. It annoyed the brunette furthermore, like she was obliged to show her what was leaking through her creative mind. Anything Gigi did to show her dominance annoyed her, made her feel like she was stuck in the job she didn’t like forever.

“Crystal,” The blonde said with a soft tone, her leg brushing on the brunette’s one intentionally this time. Crystal looked up, linking her annoyed eyes with Gigi’s ones. “Let me see… please.”

The brunette put her pen down and pushed her tablet towards the blonde, realizing she wouldn’t drop it if she didn’t give her the device. She crossed her arms as Gigi grabbed it to examine closer, furrowing her eyebrows as she did. “Did you just do this in such a short time? Wow…”

The tan hand of the brunette grabbed the tablet back from the blonde’s slender one. “Don’t act all amazed when you weren’t even recognizing me as an architect minutes ago.” 

“That wasn’t intentional.” The blonde said, taken back with the attitude since she always faced a warm one from her even when she was her bitchiest self. She couldn’t blame Crystal for it, and deep down she hated that fact. 

Crystal looked away with an annoyed chuckled, unable to believe the blonde boss could get her walls even further up. When she was looking away, her eyes lingered on the empty assistant desk. “Jackie left?” She asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked at the blonde who turned her head to the desk on the other side of the glass.

The blonde shrugged and answered like it wasn’t out of character for her. “Yeah, the shift end-”

“Wow. I was your assistant for months, Gigi. I never once left with everyone else even when we weren’t...” She cut her off, avoiding reminiscing their times spent in the office after hours. The blonde looked at her, making a head gesture to say ‘ _ And?’ _ to annoy her furthermore. “I wanna know why. Did you kept me after my shift just to play with me and fuck me after hours?” She cussed herself for not being able to keep her mouth shut once more.

“Oh, you’re being too full of yourself, Crystal.” Gigi snarled back, smirking as she opened her laptop, her eyes locked on the screen.

“Then, what's your problem? Honestly, tell me! Are you making me mad so I would fuck you on that desk right there again? Is that your goal?” The brunette hissed under her breath, infuriated at how this conversation was going with the two of them. 

Working with the blonde right after their steamy and angry moment the week before that seemed to be an awful idea but she couldn’t back down anymore, for her company at least. This opportunity given to them was something her new boss was really proud and excited for, something that she thought could be the big break their company needed to be able to be recognized as an outstanding firm. With that in mind, Crystal knew she should not fuck anything up nor give up all the hardwork her team worked on. 

With her shoulder dumped down, she sat back down on her chair as she exhaled a deep sigh. “We can’t stay like this, Gigi.” She uttered with a low voice, not trying to show she was giving up nor was as condescending as she was a few moments back.

“If you can’t handle this, then quit.” Gigi replied as she proceeded to go back to what she was doing, busying herself with the emails and drafts she needed to check on. 

Maintaining this hostile attitude with her former boss was energy-consuming for Crystal. She didn’t have the drive to fight back all the time she would snap at her, even when she was still working under her. It wasn’t even her personality to fight back and stay angry just like how she felt with the blonde for a few months now. It was all just because of the residual feelings she felt towards her that made her feel annoyed. Iit made her mad at herself too, for not being able to let her go. 

Crystal was done with all the aggressive behaviour the two of them shared and so she decided what was best for her for that moment. She knew she would regret the words she was about to say but in that moment, she couldn’t care less. She got up and packed her tablet inside her bag, taking all the other stuff her team forgot to take away with them. The blonde was surprised by the sudden movement but didn’t show it through her facial expression. She kept her head high, an eyebrow jerked up as she faced the brunette. 

“You know me, I’m not a quitter... But I just can’t do this right now. Get your head off your ass.” The former assistant stated with much conviction, glaring directly at the seemingly uninterested eyes that were looking at her. However, she noticed immediately how her words might have affected the blonde, seeing the sudden frown that appeared on her face. Even if Gigi tried to hide it, it appeared that what the brunette said affected her. She wanted to take it back, to say things in a more pleasing way that wouldn’t hurt her. “I’m sorry. I just- I can’t… Good night Miss Goode.” She said with her voice cracked before storming out of the room, leaving Gigi stunned at what she had to hear from the brunette. 

The CEO sat down there, feeling miserable as she realized how awful she must’ve treated her former assistant. Her words struck her the most, it was not even how mean the brunette let it all out but the realization that she was getting too consumed with her own self that she kept on pushing away the one girl she wanted to be near with. The big office felt like the most isolated place for her then as she realized what she was doing was nothing but torture for both of them. Crystal was too kind, too merciful to hate someone for so long, therefore at the end of the day all the blonde did was upset her furthermore rather than make her angry enough to keep out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...AND WE'D MAKE YOU WAIT AGAIN SEE YA IN 7475 DAYS. kidding!!
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter tho. and and and if u wanna drop some non-chapter based comments on b's cc, here you go! do you think we're dragging this for too long? cuz we are clowns most of the time lmao...
> 
> ( https://curiouscat.qa/yekaterinasbby )


	15. "We'll be professionals."

The next time Crystal had to go to the office, which was all by herself as Jaida was busy with stuff the brunette didn’t have to deal with anymore, she dreaded it deeply. There was no way out of it, even if she called in sick that day the project was still mostly her responsibility. Knowing this, she dragged herself to the familiar building once more and could feel her chest tighten with the possibility of fighting for months that could be waiting for her.

The brunette was ready to go to the room they usually would accept small meetings in when Jackie greeted her as she stepped off the elevator. “Oh I could go in by myself, it’s okay.” Crystal said with a little smile on her face as she was ready to walk in the opposite direction.

“Miss Goode wants the meeting in her office.” Jackie said, surprising the brunette as she stopped at her tracks and looked at the black haired woman with furrowed eyebrows.

Crystal asked as she started to walk after Jackie. “Her office? Why?” 

Jackie turned to the brunette with a surprised look on her face, “I don’t ask why, I just do. Are you sure you did this job before?” She joked making the brunette chuckle as they entered the assistant’s area.

“I asked why, hence why I didn’t do the job for long.” She answered, making the other woman giggle. She realized the office was empty as Jackie held the glass door for her and helped her set her work material down and get ready. 

“I need to go back to work now. Are you okay by yourself?” The woman asked as she watched the brunette settle down whilst clumsily taking stuff out. She was older than the duo and had a caring energy Crystal couldn’t help but notice.

“You’re literally right over there, Jackie. I’ll be fine.” The brunette joked as she finally looked up from her occupation. “Thank you, though. And also… Did you decide if she was  _ that bad _ yet?”

The black haired woman’s posture got firmer as she turned her head to check the door to see if the blonde was around yet. “She’s just a kid with lots of responsibility on her.” She answered finally, turning back to the brunette. Then both of them heard the elevator door open, a tall woman with long blonde hair walking out of it. “If that’s all, Miss Methyd?” She asked to please her boss and Crystal immediately caught on.

“Thank you again, Miss Cox.” She offered a kind smile with her sentence as the blonde entered the room. The black haired woman’s words ringed in Crystal’s head as she watched the CEO approach her desk to grab the remote of the blinds first. The room was slightly darker seconds later as the brunette sat on a chair.

Gigi asked as she sat down, surprising her peer for even bothering to ask, “Are you good to go?” The former assistant met the blue eyes she didn’t know what to make of any more. A part of her who knew the struggles of the blonde hated to be in a constant battle with her but her more rational side kept telling her to be cautious. 

Crystal kept her guard up for the next hour and focused on work only. She made sure to keep her non-work related comments for herself, even all the neutral ones and bit her tongue any time she wanted to snap back. The blonde found comfort in this fact since she didn’t have the energy or willpower to keep up with the stinging comments nor wanted to upset the brunette furthermore.

What surprised the brunette in the middle of their silence was when the CEO got up and placed an empty cup on the coffee table in front of the couch Crystal was then working on and poured some coffee the way she liked it. She did it all in silence before going back to get her own coffee and bury herself in the tons of work they had to do. It was quite unusual for the blonde girl to do things for other people, reminding her of the first cup of coffee she made for her months ago. However, Crystal tried not to think too much about it.

It had been a few hours since they started when the brunette received a text message from her new boss, Jaida. She was asking for any updates about the draft they were working on as well as to inform her architect that she and Jan would be joining the meeting after lunch. Crystal sighed, thinking it had been too long that she had to be alone with the blonde and it would be extended due to the prior commitment her boss had. However, she had nothing else to do as it was her only project for the time being. 

She cleared her throat before speaking to inform the CEO about the information she just received. “Uhm, Jaida wanted to send her apologies and said that she’ll be coming here after lunch. Her meeting with the board was extended.”

“Oh, sure.” The blonde responded, her eyes glancing quickly at Crystal before going back to her tasks. 

“Where’s Heidi, by the way?” She asked, looking around as it had been hours since their meeting time yet no one from their collaboration team, other than this two, arrived. 

“Miss Closet won’t be here for a week, she is busy with Nicolette’s final touches.” The brunette slightly changed her posture with her former friend being mentioned. She still couldn’t make up why it ended the way it did, but she had nothing but respect for Nicky’s wishes at that point. 

“Why didn’t we reschedule then? Jaida is pretty busy this week too.” The brunette answered, not making Gigi turn to meet her eyes. 

“Always so curious, aren’t we Miss Methyd?” She asked, making the brunette roll her eyes. “I bet you’re rolling your eyes right now.” Gigi finally met the brown eyes with a slight smirk on her face with the victory of knowing Crystal’s moves. “Because I trust you, and Jaida trusts you. You’re a brilliant architect, you can handle this.”

Crystal was stunned, with no idea of how to answer. The duo was in a fine line between professionalism they had to keep and the sincerity their previous intimacy brought, and Crystal had no idea how to keep civil with her head so confused and so cautious towards the blonde. So she did what she thought was the best, and felt the hardest to do; she kept silent.

The silence refilled the room before Gigi took her glasses out and let them on the table defeatedly with her ego too big to let her ask for help. The blonde scrunched her nose a second before she realized she had to, unable to process the document before her with her mind so busy. “Can you please help me with something?”

The brunette shot her a look, surprised at the way Gigi approached her. It was pretty unusual for the blonde to ask her for help, usually she would carry all the trouble alone and try to solve it on her own. Or, she would order her assistant to do it for her, not ask her that way. “It’s fine if you don’t want to. I’m just getting really confused on this point.”

“Wow, Genevieve Goode, asking for my help?” 

Gigi rolled her eyes. She tightened her low ponytail as she looked at the brunette with pleading eyes. “Please.”

Crystal walked to the long table, standing behind the CEO. She bent down to the level of the laptop screen, their cheeks inches away from each other. “Okay, what is it?”

With their faces close to each other, Gigi could feel the other girl’s breath against her skin. She couldn’t focus, her attention diverting to the scent from the brunette’s curly hair mixed with her fruity perfume. The blonde could hear Crystal explain and explain what needed to be done to help her with her problem but all she did was stare at her. She noticed how her eyes would light up, mesmerized at how passionate she was about architecture. It was a memory she recollected from the time they were still working together for Nicky’s project. The way the brunette could just talk for what seems like an unending hour was quite fascinating, how she really loved what she was doing, unlike Gigi. 

It didn’t take that long for the brunette to notice the eyes burning on her skin, glancing at the CEO whose face was now closer to hers, the tips of their noses almost brushing against each other. “What?” 

Gigi quickly pulled away, clearing her throat as she rested her back on her chair. “Nothing.” She turned her eyes on the laptop screen, noticing the changes that the brunette made. “Well, thanks for helping me.” 

The blonde forgot the tab she had open prior to the project and closed the one on the screen mindlessly to reveal a dress sketch she was working on. Crystal was about to walk away when she saw the sketch that mesmerized her, making her stop on her tracks. “What’s that?” She couldn’t help but ask.

“Nothing, it’s nothing.” The blonde hurriedly tried to take it down, her voice slightly rising with panic that wasn’t familiar to Crystal.

“It’s a beautiful nothing.” The brunette complimented as she walked back to her place, making blood rush to the blonde’s cheeks. Her love for fashion was something she kept sacred, hidden from everyone else; and it being praised by the brunette gave her a warm feeling she was familiar with from months prior.

“Nowhere near your building sketches.” The blonde answered with her eyes fixed on her laptop now showing her desktop picture only. 

Crystal carried on as if she didn’t hear the blonde’s compliment, now with the same blush Gigi had on her face, “I remember Nicky talking about your love for fashion, but I never understood why you didn’t go forward with it.”

A dry chuckle escaped the blonde’s throat. “Look around you, every single privilege I have but don’t want here is why. Can’t just throw them all away for a silly dream, can I?” The familiar guilt that always was in Gigi’s heart answered for her, regretting it the second after she talked. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound harsh…”

“Like all the times you’ve snapped at me before? Sure.” The brunette answered but her tone wasn’t angry, it was more disheartened than anything. 

Gigi was about to answer, to explain herself furthermore when she heard the stomach of the petite woman in front of her growl, making her giggle before she stood up. “Come on, we can’t work like this.”

The brunette with her hard to die habits stood with her, “Where are we going? We can’t work at Essence of Designs today.” The blonde grabbed her purse and looked at her peer with puzzled eyes. “Are we moving to the meeting room?”

“No, Crystal, we are going to lunch.” Crystal furrowed her eyebrows but still grabbed her purse to catch up with the pace of the blonde girl now walking out of the room.

The brunette followed the girl who was actually waiting for her this time, accompanying her to the elevator, “You never have lunch out.”

“I want to today.” The blonde pushed the button of the parking lot before turning to the shorter girl standing next to her. “Do you mind? I hope you don’t feel like you can’t tell me if you want to have it alone.”

“I never mind company,” The brunette answered as the elevator stopped, putting a little smile on Gigi’s face with her words. Then they walked to a red car Crystal wasn’t familiar with as the blonde searched her purse for the keys. She jingled the keys as a sign of victory towards the brunette, making her chuckle before settling in next to her. “Wow. And you’re driving? You’ve changed Gigi, you’re a changed woman.”

The tall girl turned her head towards the brunette while she buckled her seatbelt with one hand while the other was busy fixing the side view mirror. She gazed at her in confusion, an innocent look painted on her face. “Is it a bad thing?”

“Not necessarily. It’s just new, and I kind of like it.” Crystal responded as she buckled herself as well, offering a kind smile to the blonde. 

The car ride went fine, the two taking the time to have a little chat and share some updates about their work. Gigi asked the brunette about how it was working in a smaller company, as an architect, and under a new boss. She was then asked about her new assistant and how it was going with her father lately, especially with all the great projects that were being managed by Gigi’s firm. 

Crystal was silently glancing at the blonde from time to time, finding the tall girl driving her own car somewhat peculiar yet still amazed at how she could really manage on her own. It was a different Gigi than the one she met before, the dependent CEO who always needed someone else to do tasks for her. Now, seeing the new girl beside her grew a warm spot in her heart. Even if she didn’t admit it yet, she felt proud of how much the girl had changed ever since she first knew her. 

The coffee shop they went to wasn’t that far from Gigi’s building. It was a small cafe by the corner of a street, its white brick walls were surrounded with a variety of picture frames that showcased artworks and photographs. The couches and chairs were colorful and whimsical, giving it a very homey and comforting vibe. They were also paired by the warm greeting that came from the waitress that was cleaning a nearby table, a place that matches very well with the brunette’s personality. 

The blonde confidently walked towards the cashier, tapping on the counter with a playful vibe as she ordered her food. “Excuse me. What do I have to do to get some service around here?” She asked, making Crystal quite uncomfortable yet familiar with her former boss’ attitude. She had the urge to nudge her, to ask her to be a little bit nicer to the busy barista but she held back, thinking that it might not be her position. 

“Wha- Oh, look who’s here, little-miss-too-important to return all my calls! You think you can come here for free lunch after ghosting me? You may go to the next cafe instead, thank you!” The architect was relieved that the sudden bossy attitude from Gigi was just a joke realizing that the blonde beauty at the other side of the counter was a friend of hers. She kept a smile to herself, now thinking how all of the tall blonde’s friends she had met were all blonde just like her former boss. 

“Shh, don’t expose me like that, Symone.” Gigi responded, exchanging giggles with the barista. She then placed a hand on Crystal’s shoulder, introducing her to her friend. “Anyway, this is Crystal. Crystal, Symone.”

The two exchanged pleasantries before the barista continued on having a little chat with the CEO. “Oh, the architect you told me about.” The brunette glanced at the tall girl as she was introduced, rather curious at the thought of Gigi talking about her to other people. She wondered what kinds of things were mentioned about her or probably just about work-related things, or her being her former assistant. Still, the thought of the blonde thinking and sharing about her to her friends made Crystal blush, unsure of how to really react to that revelation. 

Gigi and Crystal were led to a table by the quieter side of the shop, giving them a little more privacy as they had lunch and continued chatting. From time to time, the coffee shop owner, Symone, would pass by and exchanged some words with them too, trying to get to know the brunette that her friend finally introduced her to. The two were talking about the project they were working on when all of a sudden, Gigi turned to the other with a serious look and tone. “I think we should talk.”

“What were we doing then? Cooking?” The brunette attempted a joke to lighten up the mood but the taller girl just looked at her, putting down her utensils. Gigi was relieved to see her joking around her again, her warm personality she once adored shining around her once more. As much as she missed and enjoyed her cheerful personality, she decided to keep the conversation serious, to divert herself from any leftover feelings she had for her. 

“I mean about us.” She paused. She took a sip of her drink before going back to looking at Crystal, nervously tapping on top of the table as she was still deciding whether it was the right time to talk about how the two of them would go on with this current collaboration they were working on considering their past hot-and-cold relationship behind them. “If we both want to keep working on this project, I think we should be civil.” 

“Says the one who snaps back at me any chance she gets.” 

“Crys…” Bringing back the nickname she adored coming from Gigi made her feel both happy yet sad. Hearing it from the girl, even before, made her feel somewhat special. It was as if she wasn’t just an assistant to her, that the two of them had intimate moments together besides their professional relationship. However, that relationship they built months back appeared to be just physical and meaningless, the words the brunette still held onto up to this day.

Crystal composed herself as she turned her focus on the blonde, crossing her arm in front of her chest as she was getting convinced with this proposition she was making.“Alright, sorry. What do you propose?” 

“We’ll be professionals.” Gigi responded.

What the tall girl mentioned reminded Crystal of what her former boss told her before, on how they should have behaved after the first time they had intercourse. “Professionals like how you and Jaida are or your own definition of professionals, meaning doing stuff in your office during and after work hours?” She asked, chuckling at her own statement while the blonde painted a serious look on her face. 

“Crystal, about that thing that happened the last time, I’m really sorry.” Gigi extended her hand and placed it on top of the brunette’s. Even though it was clear that she was just joking, a sudden pain struck the blonde’s heart as she remembered the last time the two of them were left in her office, Crystal getting mad at her and her just letting her lash out on her through angry sex. “I feel like I should confess that... When you got frustrated at me, it was all intentional. I wanted you to be angry at me, to keep you away, to not fall into this cycle again and again.” She paused to examine the other girl’s reaction, seeing the confused look in her eyes even though she tried to paint a stern look. “I mean, I wasn’t expecting the sex would happen. And I honestly still don’t know how to feel about it. I just wanted you to stay away from me. But look at us now, fate must be playing with us.” 

“Why?”

“I don't want to hurt you again.” Gigi cleared her throat, trying to divert the attention. When she looked back at the other girl, she noticed her gazing at her with a sincere look on her face. She rubbed her thumb on top of her hand, giving her a kind smile before offering a handshake. “And that's why we should be real professionals this time. Deal?”

“This is so formal but, deal.” The two made a firm handshake, Crystal’s hand holding onto the blonde’s a little bit longer than expected. The mention of their previous sexual adventure got her a bit warm inside, the excitement and the thrill of their past coming back to her. She lightly caressed the tip of her fingers on Gigi’s palm as she pulled away slowly, biting on her lip teasingly. “I have a question. Can we still fuck?”

“Crystal.” Gigi pulled her hand back, glaring at the girl sitting with her. Knowing the brunette’s playful attitude, she should have known that she was just messing with her. However, something inside her made her want it to not just be a joke, even though she didn’t admit it. But, being able to joke around with her again made her feel more comfortable and relaxed, knowing that they could at least be friends despite their rough and steamy past behind them. 

Crystal put her hands up in defeat, a small chuckle escaping her throat. “Kidding! But I know you can’t resist me, so why not?” The little comment from her made Gigi roll her eyes, a tint of light pink appearing on her cheeks. 

After their lunch out, the two returned to Gigi’s office to continue with the first draft they were working on. Jaida and Jan also arrived to help with the project, the team working collaboratively to finish the tasks before the due date that they set with their client. Crystal’s new boss was a prompt and punctual lady, she wanted everything to be finished all on time, within the given schedule. It helped the team work efficiently, and by the time they all finished their tasks, it was already time to go home. They all bid their goodbyes and pleasantries for that day, leaving the two in the parking lot of the Goode Architecture building. 

“Oh Crys?” The architect turned to her, stunned by the sudden use of her old nickname for her. “How will you get home?”

“The usual, I’ll take a cab.” She noticed how the blonde was fidgeting her fingers on the strap of her laptop bag, opening her mouth as if attempting to say something. “Hm?”

“I’ll take you home. Come with me to the car.” She smiled at her before looking inside her purse for her keys, walking towards her vehicle.

“Hey, no no. No need, really.”

“You helped me with a big problem earlier. It’s the least I could do.” The brunette kept shaking her head, rejecting Gigi’s offer. The blonde lifted her hand to touch the girl’s arm, gazing at her with a kind smile. “I insist.”

For most of the whole car ride, the two remained in silence. Whenever a question would pop up on anyone’s mind, they would hesitantly ask, looking at the other with sheer awkwardness. There would also be times when the brunette would look around the interior of the car, remembering the few times she was alone in an automobile with Gigi. One was from their last adventures with their friend Nicky. Staring at the walls of the car made Crystal’s mind reminisce of all the times she could remember spending time with the blonde girl beside her. She was reminded of the first time she went home with her, how they danced and sang along to some silly songs they both knew. 

After a quiet minute, her mind dwelled into one of their final encounters before that day, her last day of being her assistant. Crystal tapped her fingers on her knees, unsure whether it was appropriate to even bring up the subject. “Gee?”

“Hm?” The blonde turned to her, her leg brushing lightly against hers. 

The brunette took a deep breath, shifting on her seat undecidedly. “If it’s okay to ask, why did you cry that day?”

“Huh, when?”

“When I went to the office to get my other things. You cried.” The memory of seeing the blonde sob before her brought a strange stabbing pain on her chest, the way she could still feel the image torment her even after months of not seeing each other. Confusion and ache both occupied her thoughts as she was wondering at the same time how she could just walk away after seeing her cry in front of her. She was aware that a huge part of her wanted to comfort her that day, to embrace her in her arms and calm her down. Now, she felt the guilt wrapping her heart as she did the opposite of what she expected herself to do. 

“Oh.” Gigi stopped on a red light, looking at the curly-haired girl sitting beside her. “Nothing serious, really. Just all the frustration at work coming all to me. You know, my father and the board.” They both chuckled. “Also, all the things with you, with us.” She felt Crystal’s hand touch her knee to comfort her, her brown orbs looking at her with deep concern. “There’s nothing to worry about, though. I’m fine. Just cry and then move on, right?”

The brunette’s hand never left her knee, her thumb slightly caressing on her skin, as if trying to soothe an overdue pain. “I’m sorry.”

Letting out a soft yet nervous chuckle, Gigi put a hand on top of Crystal’s before offering her a kind smile. “Everything’s fine. Anyway…” She started driving once more, glancing at the girl from time to time. "Since you asked me a question, let me ask you one too."

"Go."

"Last week, when you were all mad…” The blonde was unsure of whether to continue her question, assuming that the conversation with the girl in front of her might just turn awkward once again. However, she decided to go on as she watched her anticipate her query. “What was it all about? I mean, the kiss, the sex, everything.”

She heard the girl exhale, pursing her lips as she tried to calculate for the correct answer to give to her, before answering her sudden question. "It is what it is, Gigi. Meaningless sex, right? You enjoy those, don't you?" The brunette watched the taller girl went silent, her icy blue eyes looking outside the road but unable to focus. She continued with a serious tone. “I mean, it was just like every time we did it. Should it mean something else?” 

The CEO shook her head immediately, her eyes glistening from the tears she didn’t realize she was holding back, her cheeks slightly blushing due to embarrassment. The deadpan look on the brunette’s face was all she could see beside her but there was a slight pain she detected from her voice. She decided to lighten the mood, a playful smirk appearing on her face. “Uhmm… are you always like that when you're mad?"

"Why?" Crystal looked at her with a puzzled look, surprised at the sudden change in her disposition and at the same time noticing how Gigi was trying to lighten the atmosphere between them, which she appreciated. 

"'Cause I'm thinking whether to make you mad all the time. You were pretty hot there.” The brunette’s eyes widened at the confession, a lump on her throat getting stuck. She cleared her throat while she fixed how she was sitting beside her. 

"Fuck you, Gee. I thought we would be real professionals this time."

Their laughter enveloped the back of the car, Gigi looking at the brunette as she watched her giggle, a warm, familiar sensation felt right in the middle of her chest. As soon as she noticed it, she looked away, placing a hand on the other girl’s knee. "I'm just kidding. Or am I?"

Their giggling fit halted when Crystal looked outside and saw the corner of the street she lives in. "Oh, here's my stop. Thanks for dropping me off."

“Anytime.” Gigi glanced outside, observing the quiet neighborhood and the adorable little home that was painted with white and orange on the outside. "You have such a cute house. "

The brunette gave her a pleasant smile as she prepared her bag and slinged it on her shoulder, getting ready to leave. “You’re free to come inside some other time. For tea… or something else.”

“Or something else…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! wish you enjoyed this chapter. and and and if u wanna drop some non-chapter based comments on b's cc, here you go! are we dragging this for so long? or it's just in the right pace? let us know <3
> 
> ( https://curiouscat.qa/yekaterinasbby )


	16. “Was that a dinner date?”

The next day, when Crystal had to go to Gigi’s office by herself to finish the draft, she was more than happy to do so. It was the first time since months when they could finally be at least friendly, and it felt good to be in the presence of the blonde again. So she grabbed two cups of coffee on her way, a black one for herself and an almond milk latte for Gigi, and made her way to her former workplace. This time no one greeted her as she knew where to head to. Her feet took her to her former assistant spot happily, even a little too eager, with fast steps to see Jackie working on her desk.

“Hey Jackie!” She greeted with a grin on, louder than she anticipated to be and making the older woman almost jump in her chair. “Oop, sorry.”

“Hi Crystal.” The black haired woman greeted her back, not matching the brunette’s real high energy. “Miss Goode will be back in a second, you can settle in meanwhile.” 

The brunette opened the glass door with her hip, letting herself in on to the familiar office that always brought back so many memories to her. She set her equipment and the carton tray of the coffees she brought down before her former boss entered the workspace with a smile on her face and two cups of coffee on her hand. She placed them on the table before she looked up to meet Crystal’s smiling eyes. 

Gigi chuckled as she turned to look at her assistant before she made her way to her desk to grab the remote. She wanted to be alone with the brunette, to enjoy her presence only, so she turned the blinds on before moving on. “You’re in a good mood today, huh?” Then she turned around to look at the brunette looking down on the table to the coffee she brought. “What’s wrong? I thought you drank-”

“I brought you coffee too!” Crystal said, making her check the table to see the carton cups. The girls giggled together as the blonde grabbed her belongings to move to the table to work with the brunette. “Good thing we both love coffee.”

Crystal found the blonde knowing her preferences and actually providing it for her endearing, slowly realizing Gigi’s love language was small gestures and little details she remembered. When she caught herself watching Gigi with a smile on her face as she got ready to start, she shook her head to pull herself together before finally sitting down.  _ Friends, coworkers, and maybe fuckbuddys, but never lovers, Crystal,  _ she thought to herself to bring herself back to earth. She didn’t want to go back to having an unrequited liking when the blonde could have her walls so high back up any time, she didn’t trust Gigi enough to let herself yet. 

The brunette cursed herself when she realized Gigi was waiting for her, smiling kindly and looking at her under her lashes. It was one thing trying to forget all about her from afar, telling herself it was over and wouldn’t start again, it was another thing when she looked at her with the most adorable look in her face and actually seemed to be warmer than ever.

The pair worked in perfect sync for hours, not even realizing the time passing as they finalized the first draft. It was when Crystal pulled back to stretch when they realized the time, and both of them found it odd Jackie didn’t give them a notice of the shift ending but didn’t tell the other.

“I think we are done here, right?” Gigi asked, scanning the draft one last time before raising her head to meet the brown eyes.

“Yeah, I think so.” They both stayed silent for a while, awkwardly shy of each other as if the glass-walled office hadn’t been the place of their many intimate memories. “You know what, it’s fun working  _ with _ you, and not  _ for  _ you.”

“Hey, I’m not that bad of a boss.” Gigi said, trying to joke but her words choked herself as she did. Her anxiety of failure wouldn’t even let her make a light-hearted joke, she hated herself for it. The brunette caught on but wasn’t sure if Gigi wanted to address it, so she kept silent for the time being.

“No, you’re not!” The brunette replied with an awkward high tone before clearing her throat. “Anyways, I have another project waiting for me so I better get going.”

Gigi raised her wrist to check her watch with furrowed eyebrows, “Back to your office this late? She keeps you late too?” She lightly joked and watched the brunette giggle as she was starting to pack up.

“No, I’ll just work from home.” Crystal answered as she was turning her laptop off. 

“I’ll be here for a little more so… I don’t know,” Gigi wasn’t sure how to ask her to stay without it being awkward, she didn’t want to scare her away once again. “If you want to work together, you’re welcomed to stay.” Crystal linked her eyes with the blonde’s pale blue ones, surprised with the sincerity as she reached for the tan hand grabbing her belongings. “Please?”

The blonde worriedly bit her bottom lip as she waited for an answer, “You have a thing for after hours, don’t you?” Gigi chuckled with relief when the brunette joked, pulling her hand away from the warmth of the brunette. “Okay, but only if you bring me more coffee.”

Gigi was the one to oblige this time, getting up to grab coffee for both of them and leaving a Crystal with a dumb smile on her face behind. When she got back, the brunette was sitting on the CEO’s desk, towards the side looking out to the city, rather than the chair with her phone in her hand. The blonde placed the cups next to her before sitting on her chair and mirroring the brunette, looking out to the city lights and the lights of the cars from the traffic lining before them. 

The blonde raised her head to see the brunette sipping on her cup before grabbing her coffee, “I thought we were going to work.” She took a sip with a playful smirk on her face, making Crystal turn to her.

“It’s just a coffee break,” She said before placing her cup down to the desk, her hands gripping on the edges of it as she leaned towards the blonde sitting with her legs crossed. She looked directly at her as she spoke with a lower voice. “Is Miss Goode too busy for a little break? Or does she have people to take breaks for her, as she has for any other thing in the world?”

The teasing tone alerted the blonde’s mind, her body feeling like a cold wind went over it, “Miss Goode is not available for little teases right now.” She joked back, her voice cracking with the unexpected tone shift from the brunette and her having to clear her throat as she met the brown eyes looking at her playfully.

“Little tease? That’s an insult!” Crystal stated with her high tone as Gigi raised one eyebrow, realizing the girl was getting even closer to her. In any other time, she wouldn’t mind Crystal kissing her under any circumstance, but this time she couldn’t stop thinking about going back to being friends, or maybe just coworkers, with benefits cycle and getting her feelings called meaningless once again. “You know I’m a big tease.”

With her body’s desires taking over and her mind redeeming itself useless for a second, Gigi couldn’t realize when she started kissing the brunette like she did. Her hands found Crystal’s body easily in familiar movement, placing her petite body on her lap without breaking the kiss before she could even realize it. 

Crystal felt good to be in between Gigi’s arms once again, not being able to escape her pull once more. The second she would look at the blonde girl’s eyes was the second she could melt in her arms, forget every single thing that went down as she placed kisses everywhere she could reach. She could feel one of Gigi’s hands slip to her back pocket as they deepened the kiss, the heat from the blonde’s body making it feel even more intimate.

The blonde’s hands went back up, pushing the brunette’s curly hair to one side before she went ahead to kiss the other side of her neck. She left a wet trail of kisses as Crystal’s hands found her jacket, her fingers mirroring to linger on the buttons of the brunette’s blouse. She almost bit on her whilst her fingers unbuttoned the blouse, being sure it would leave a mark on the beautiful tan skin. Her plump lips then found the perky breasts without unbuttoning the blouse fully, kissing in between them as the brunette clinged onto her more, her back arched as Gigi held her waist.

Gigi was making sure to enjoy every inch of the brunette with one hand wrapped around her waist and the other wrapped around her hips placed over her lap. Even though physically Crystal couldn’t feel any better, her mind was lingering on their meaning-fucking-less sex conversation, her body tensing up out of her will. The brunette knew if she went further right then, there would be no coming back. So she proceeded before thinking further and slipped out of the blonde’s touch, leaving her to look at her dumbfoundedly but as relieved as her with her mind on the same conversation.

“The cat!” Crystal almost screamed the first lie she could come up with as Gigi laid back on the chair to be amazed over her glow, her cheeks flushed with the heat of the moment they were sharing. Crystal cleared her throat as her eyes lingered on the swollen lips of the blonde. “I mean… My cat! I forgot to feed her!”

The blonde chuckled before fixing her hair and watching the brunette walk over to the table to grab her belongings. “It’s okay, Crys. Go feed the cat.”

Crystal hurriedly stuffed her belongings to her bag, literally running away from anything that could happen to ruin their newly built relationship. She put her big purse over her shoulder before grabbing her jacket from over the chair it was hanging on, standing before the glass door to button her blouse before stepping out. The brunette turned around to say goodbye in her panic state, relieved to see the blonde standing now with a smile on her face. “Pumpkin, her name is Pumpkin.”

“I would love to meet Pumpkin.” The brunette face palmed in her mind for the useless information she gave, but her peer seemed to enjoy it. “Thank you for your company, although it was short.”

Crystal chuckled, her eyes going back to the desk to see the two cups of unfinished coffee sitting. “Sorry! Next time maybe?”

“Maybe…” Gigi watched the girl prepare all her belongings to head home while she fixed her hair and clothes before fixing her bag as well. She looked at her hesitantly, biting on her fingernail as she went back and forth whether to ask her. “How will you get home? Maybe I could drive you home?” 

The brunette rolled her eyes, noticing how the blonde was acting, a low chuckle escaping her throat. “You could say hi to Pumpkin if you want. She would love to meet you.” The tall girl’s face lit up, making Crystal laugh some more. 

The drive going to the brunette’s house wasn’t short yet the two didn’t seem to mind it. The awkwardness they had from the last time already faded as the two continued exchanging stories, mostly Gigi asking about the other girl’s cat, obviously excited to meet the furry pet. Crystal was happy to share her stories, the taller girl listening to her with a bright smile on her face as she saw how excited the girl was, her eyes shining with happy tears when she told funny stories about the cat. 

Once they arrived, Gigi stopped the car and parked without expecting to stay longer than she intended to. The brunette invited her inside, immediately walking to the kitchen to see the cat sitting peacefully inside a small box left on top of the kitchen counter. Crystal went to pick up her cat, running her fingers through its fluffy fur before turning to the tall blonde who followed her. “Gigi, this is Pumpkin. Pumpkin, this is the Gee I told you ab-” She paused, clearing her throat. “- My former employer. Remember her, the bossy one?”

The blonde shot her a glare before they exchanged giggles as she reached her hand out to pet the cat on Crystal’s hands. “She is adorable! Hi Pumpkin!” 

“Would you like to hold her? I’m just gonna put some food for her.” With much enthusiasm, Gigi extended her arms and held the cat carefully into her arms, the cat crawling near her shoulder and rested there. The two exchanged smiles, giggling at how the pet showed her admiration towards the tall blonde. “Hey Pumpkin, you don’t need to take Gigi away from me too.” 

“What?” Crystal rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the blonde’s question. “Oh, a joke. I see.” However, she wished it wasn’t a joke instead. 

The brunette went to grab the cat’s food bag for pellets but instead faced with an empty food container. She glanced at the taller girl, watching her snuggle with her pet. “Uhm, Gee?” 

The blonde just looked at her with the same bright smile on her face as she continued playing with Pumpkin, the cat now finding solace in between the girl’s lap. “Oh look at her. She loves me already.”

It made the curly-haired girl chuckle, admiring the sight in front of her. She knew how clingy the cat was but seeing her cling to Gigi at their first meeting surprised her. Her eyes didn’t leave the scene as she took her wallet and keys from her bag, preparing to go out. “I’m really sorry but I have to run to the store to buy some cat food. I don’t mean to leave you here bu-”

“I’ll look after Pumpkin. Go buy her food, Mommy.” Gigi mockingly said before turning her attention back to playing with the cat. Meanwhile, the brunette had an eyebrow raised at the nickname the taller girl just called her, laughing it off as she headed outside. 

She wasn’t gone for long but the scene she came back to somehow left her astounded and mesmerized. She entered her house to see a lovely view on her couch of her cat sleeping soundly on top of Gigi’s lap, who was also taking a nap. A sweet curve crawled up on her lips as she stared at the two for a moment, a warm feeling wrapping around her chest. Crystal didn’t know what got into her to take a snap of the two sleeping, smiling contentedly as she looked at the photo on her phone before she quietly headed to her kitchen. 

“Crystal, you’re back.” The sudden voice coming from behind her surprised the brunette whilst she was preparing dinner for the two of them. She heard the taller girl walk closer to where she was. “What are you doing?”

“It’s quite late and we haven’t eaten anything so I decided to cook dinner… for us.” The blonde was about to protest but was cut short. “No backsies. I cooked a lot already and Pumpkin doesn’t eat this so you have to eat with me.”

“You really didn’t have to…” She felt the figure standing close behind her, peeking over her shoulder. “What’s cooking?”

With her chin resting on Crystal’s shoulder and their faces inches away from each other, the brunette could feel a hard thumping on her chest. Even though she tried to ignore it, the feeling of the blonde’s breath brushing against her neck for a few seconds made her almost lose her sanity. It was something she craved for months to no end, the intimacy and closeness between them felt like a longshot after all the fighting that happened. However, right there, Crystal wished she had given it another chance. 

She turned her head to Gigi’s direction just in time for the blonde to retract and lean against the kitchen counter beside her. “Um, I’m cooking some pasta, I hope that’s fine with you.” 

“Can I help?” Gigi walked closer to the cupboard and reached out for the pack of pasta noodles the brunette had. “How much should we-” Instead of finishing her sentence, she dropped the pack of noodles, spilling them all over Crystal’s kitchen floor. The panic on her face made the brunette laugh as she left what she was cooking and helped pick up the mess. 

“I’ll clean this up. Why don’t you add a pinch of salt on the sauce then I’ll have these noodles to be boiled? Thanks, Gee.” She instructed as she busied herself in cleaning up her kitchen floor. Once she put the noodles to boil, she returned to what Gigi was stirring beside her, having a taste of the sauce she told her to make. An unexplainable look appeared on her face as the over-saltiness of the dressing came in contact with her tongue. 

“What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong again? I’m sorry, Crys.” Seeing the frown on the blonde face broke her heart a bit, making her mirror the frown. As if having a mind on its own, her hand found its way to Gigi’s cheek, caressing it for comfort before she turned her back to continue mixing the sauce. 

“No, you did fine. Well, you don’t need to stress out too much and just watch something or play with Pumpkin. I wouldn’t mind.” 

What surprised them both was the gesture that the blonde showed, her wrapping her arms from behind Crystal, giving her a back hug as she tried to salvage the messed up sauce. This made the brunette blush red, thankful that the tall girl was standing behind her instead of beside her as she tried to conceal the redness in her cheeks and ears using her curly hair. “Or I could just stay here and watch you.” 

“Do you really want to eat dinner or you’re just gonna continue to distract me from preparing our food?” She tried not to face her in fear that she would catch on the big smile on her face, showing the defeat in the walls she had built up and concealed through the anger and hostility the two of them shared over the past weeks. 

“Both?” Gigi knew the brunette’s weakness and undoubtedly used it against her. She buried her face at the crook of her neck, placing soft kisses against her tan skin. “I mean, why don’t we continue what we’ve started earlier?” She mumbled against her neck.

The other girl knew that if anything would go on further, they wouldn’t be able to eat their dinner, or even finish preparing it. The CEO was being too good of a distraction and Crystal was unsure whether she needed it right then. “Gigi!”

“I’m kidding. I’ll behave from now on.” The blonde put her hands up, stepping back as she giggled softly, aware of the almost win she had against Crystal’s weakness. She then sat atop the counter beside the cooking area, swinging her legs. 

Gigi kept true to her words as she remained behaved, just quietly watching and admiring the brunette as she finished preparing their dinner. They proceeded to the small table by the other side of the kitchen, where they sat across the table from one another, the brunette making final arrangements while Gigi was playing with the clingy cat on her lap. Crystal opened up a bottle of wine for their dinner, the two clinking their glasses before they took a sip and started eating. 

The pair exchanged more stories over dinner, Crystal talking about her former job as a starting architect before she came to the CEO’s company to work, while the blonde shared a little bit about her past too, her father pestering her to take over the company when he had to fly out of the country to manage another business elsewhere. It was obvious that it was a sensitive subject for the tall girl, seeing how her eyebrows furrowed together in frustration as she shared about her father. The brunette was just listening to her while also noticing how much she had changed professionally ever since they first met. 

“I didn’t know why he had to leave Goode Architecture, I mean he could’ve had another of his subordinates to handle it for him but why me? I didn’t even work there before, I was just finishing up my first collection when he commanded, yes he commanded me to cut it short and throw it all away.” Crystal extended her arm and placed a hand on top of the blonde’s to show comfort as it was obvious she was getting all riled up again, the tears visible at the corner of her eyes saying so. 

“Oh, those drawings you had in your laptop the other time? Those were extremely beautiful. You are such a talented person, Gee.” The blonde looked down at their hands, a soft smile emerging on her lips as the other girl across from her gently brushed her hand with her thumb. The gesture comforted Gigi, a familiar yet peculiar feeling arising on her chest as the brunette continued. “Do you have plans on continuing them, maybe someday?”

“I honestly don’t know yet. With my dad still tormenting me to stay as a CEO, I couldn’t find time to pursue fashion.” Gigi didn’t want the girl to let go of her hand and so she used her free hand to grab the glass of wine and take a small sip. Her touch was burning with all the warmth she had deprived herself over the last few months but like a moth to a flame, she couldn’t get herself to stay away from it any longer. 

“Why don’t you tell him you really don’t want to do it?”

The blonde scoffed at the thought, shaking her head immediately. She stuffed her mouth with food first, trying to distract Crystal with the fact that she was still thinking of the proper answer to her query. “Well, my father’s a cunning person. It’s really hard to disagree with him. He’s quite hard-headed, my mother said.” 

“Just like you.” The brunette received a glaring look from Gigi at her comment, making her chuckle before continuing with her food. 

It was silent for a few moments until the blonde cleared her throat, glancing back and forth at the person in front of her, hesitant to ask the question she had in mind. “I have never asked you this because I didn’t think it was appropriate to ask about your personal life but are you seeing anyone?”

The question made Crystal almost choke on her pasta as a chuckle escaped her throat. She propped her elbow on the table, resting her chin on top of her hand as she gazed at her. “Wow, I didn’t think all the meani-” She halted, correcting her word use. “The sex we did in your office wasn’t professional either. But no, I’m not. Why?”

“Nothing. I was just wondering if you might have been seeing someone or something like that while we had...our physical relationship. Or maybe right now, maybe you have someone special...” 

“I have none, only Pumpkin. She’s the love of my life. But probably this is a one-sided relationship since she chose to be with you rather than me.” Crystal pointed at the furry pet sitting on the blonde’s lap, snuggling comfortably on her thighs. It made the both share fits of laughter before they continued finishing their meal.

“Crys.” The brunette hummed, looking at her as her name was called. “I also want to apologize about what happened, again. “

Once again, Crystal placed her hand to touch Gigi’s hand, offering her a pleasant smile on her face. “It’s nothing. I’m okay with the past already. I mean, look at us now. Who would think we could be friends after all that happened?”

“We’re friends?” The tall girl asked, tilting her head to the side as she blinked in confusion. Surely, she wanted them to be friends even outside work, she never stopped hoping that they could have a relationship apart from being professional partners. Although, she wished they were something more.

“Don’t you want us to be?” Just as quick as she put her hand on hers, she pulled away immediately, a small pout forming on her lips. All the lunch outs and dinners they have been sharing, the coffees they bought for each other, the talks they shared that didn’t involve work-related stuff seemed to be a start of a good friendship they both wanted but hearing the uncertainty in the blonde’s voice made it seem that all their efforts were not enough.

“Of course I do.” Crystal sighed in relief. “I mean, that’s great. I always thought you still see me as your former boss, uhm, the bossy one?”

Gigi quoting the brunette’s words from earlier when she introduced her to Pumpkin made the two laugh, the other girl rolling her eyes at the silly comment. The two were surely relieved knowing that their efforts into making each other comfortable and becoming friends didn’t go to waste as they both decided that it was best to be friends just like how they were right then. 

The dinner ensued, the pair sharing fits of laughter at each other’s seemingly fun stories. Soon after, it was already almost past 10 and Gigi had to go home to prepare for another tiring day at work. The two were by the front porch, Crystal insisting on walking the blonde to her car but the taller protested. 

“Thank you so much for the delicious meal, Crys. I had fun.” Gigi turned to the cat in the curly-haired girl’s arms, fluffing its fur as she bid her goodbye too. “It was nice playing with you, Pumpkin dear. I’m gonna miss you.” 

“She’ll probably forget about you by tomorrow but sure, she’ll miss you too.” The blonde laughed at Crystal’s response. “Thank you for stopping by. Have a safe drive, Gee. Good night.”

The brunette’s brown eyes got wider at the unexpected gesture Gigi did. She was left stunned as the blonde left a soft peck on her lips before she held onto her arm and squeezed it, the most beautiful smile painted on her lips. “Good night.”

She returned inside her home with a scarlet red face, the blood rushing on her cheeks at the unanticipated advances from the tall girl. Her mind was whirling around, unable to wrap at what just happened in the last few seconds. Crystal hugged her pet tighter to her chest as the curve on her lips gradually moved upwards into a grin. She had to lean her back on the door for support as the events of that night replayed in her mind. She whispered to Pumpkin, as if waiting for an answer. “Was that a dinner date?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, b here! see how useless these two are? yeah, same........ anywayss hope you liked the chap, let us know if you did bc comments are the highlights of our days usually lol   
> see you next time!!!


	17. "Done yet?"

A busy month passed by with none of the girls being daring enough to make a move further than a few kisses shared here and there, one of them pulling away in the fear of it being called meaningless every time. They would spend hours in either Gigi’s office or in the meeting room of Essence of Designs, working late just to enjoy being alone without making a move to take their relationship a step further. With each passing day, Crystal could realize the blonde’s love language even better with her just sticking around for her even when she was too tired, or bringing her coffee anytime she was done with hers, or even giving her sweet little kisses when she realized how tense the brunette was. She tried to ignore it, her mind still clinging on to the idea of it being unrequited but unable to ignore all the signals.

That Friday evening, the girls were spending their time in Gigi’s office at home after getting bored of spending countless hours in the headquarters of Goode Architecture. The room was designed close to the office Crystal was used to, with a couch and a coffee table on the side which was where the brunette was working. She made herself comfortable with taking off her blazer jacket to be left with a t-shirt and her trousers only, sitting on the carpet as she was messily working on the table, while on the other hand Gigi was on her desk going through emails with tired eyes.

“Oh God…” Crystal exclaimed as she checked her watch when she finally could look up from her occupation. “When did it get this late?”

The blonde woman checked the time on her laptop before turning to her friend working on the carpet, as adorable as ever. “You can stay over if you want… I can get the guest room ready for you.”

The brunette started cleaning up her items, putting them inside her bag as she spoke with Gigi. “It’s really not needed Gee.” Crystal said before yawning and stretching, making the girl chuckle.

“It’s really needed by the looks of you.” The blonde woman got up with another intention in mind whilst Crystal put her elbow on the table, resting her head on her palm as she watched Gigi. “You stay here and I’ll get your pyjamas and the room ready. Deal?”

The brunette smiled whilst she looked up to the woman leaving the room. “Okay, deal.”

Then Gigi went to finish things she promised to do but a part of her wanted to do more for the brunette. She went to her main bathroom after she was done and prepared a bubble bath for Crystal, even lighting up a few candles to add to the warmth of the space. Before she left the room, she turned around to take one last look at her reflection, noticing how much she changed was in her mind. Gigi knew the brunette working back in her work room was the reason, and she had no complaints about it.

When she walked back into her work room she found the brunette on the table this time, working on her laptop with her back facing the door. The blonde couldn’t hold back from the warmth of the tanned skin, so she walked closer to place her hands on Crystal’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze and massage. Then, she slowly snaked her arms down and wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist as she left lazy kisses to her exposed neck with the curly hair thrown to one side. Crystal froze for a second before giving in to the warmth of the kisses, throwing her head back to give the blonde more access as she placed a lazy trail of kisses leading down to her shoulder. 

“Come on, you worked enough for today.” Gigi whispered, her plump lips touching the bronze skin and making the brunette shiver. Crystal got up as the blonde woman grabbed her hand, leading her to the main bathroom.

“Where are we going?” Crystal asked as they stopped before the door of the bathroom, knowing the house prior to that day. The blonde woman turned her head to offer her a little smile without answering before she opened the door, revealing the dimly lit bathroom with the big bath tub filled with warm water for the brunette.

“I thought you could maybe relax a little…” The blonde said as she watched the shorter woman walk towards the middle of the room. “Just… Just something to get your mind off of work. I know you’ve been very busy lately, especially with the project end-”

The brunette cut Gigi off when she started trailing off, slightly panicking with the lack of reaction. “Thank you!” She exclaimed as she turned around with a big grin on her face. “It’s really so nice of you, so thank you.”

“Oh, great,” The blonde said, a relieved look painted on her face. “Enjoy then! I’ll give you some privacy.”

The blonde was about to turn around to leave the room, offering the brunette some silence as she relaxed when she felt a hand on hers, pulling her closer with a kind force. She looked at the brunette dumbfoundedly, their faces inches away from each other as Crystal’s hand found the buttons of the shirt she was wearing.

“Join me…” The brunette said almost in a whispering tone before leaning up to leave a little kiss close to the earlobe of the taller girl. “Please?”

The blonde raised her hand to caress the cheek of the shorter girl, a little smile painted on her face with the unexpected offer. “I don’t see why not.” The brunette smiled to the answer before both of the girls helped each other get out of work clothes, sharing small kisses here and there. Crystal knew where the night could possibly take them to, and she thought she was ready for it. 

A soft smile painted the brunette’s face the second she felt the warmth of the water, her tense body finally getting some relaxation after hours of working. She closed her eyes as an instinct while her body adjusted to the temperature. A just as warm smile took over Gigi’s face while she watched her with a sweet victory taste in her mouth. The brunette let out a soft hum before opening her eyes to face the ice blue ones looking back with an admiring look in them.

“Oh this is nice…” She muttered as her slender fingers roamed the bubbles on top of the calm water. “Thank you again Gee, I really needed this.”

A pink blush tint appeared on the blonde girl’s cheeks but Crystal was unsure if it was the warmth or her words that made her flush. “Anything for you…” She said, mumbling her words to a point they were almost unclear. Then, she furrowed her eyebrows as she looked away from the brunette, trying to keep herself back as much as possible in the situation they were in.

“Tell me, what’s bothering you?” Crystal asked with the same furrowed expression on her face. The blonde linked their eyes again with a fake smile she put on her lips. 

“Nothing, Crys.” She lied under her breath but the brunette knew her way too good to believe it. “Just trying to relax.”

The brunette completely ignored the lie and continued talking from where she left. “Is it something about the project? You can tell me, you know… Anything with the company? Or is it Nicolette again?”

“Crys… don’t… Please just don’t-” The blonde tried to insist even though she knew she couldn’t resist the woman looking at her with big eyes then. She gathered her thoughts back together to finally form a coherent sentence. “Nothing’s bothering me.”

“Gee… Just- Just tell me, and even if I can’t help with it,” The blonde bit her bottom lip as she watched Crystal look for the right words. “I’ll be here to share the burden with-.”

“You… You’re bothering me.” Gigi finally gave in to the pressure by snapping back and watched the brunette’s expression quickly go sour. “How much I enjoy your presence is bothering me. How much warmth you give me is bothering. How much your smile or little actions affect me. How much I like you is bothering me because Crystal… I really, really like you. And I know I can never be the woman you deserve, not with who I am now… I can’t be as affectionate as you are, or have enough time to maintain a healthy relationship with... So there, that’s what’s bothering me.”

The brunette chuckled as she watched the breathless blonde girl, even adoring her as she teared herself with her own words. “Done yet?”

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” Gigi tried to get up but the brunette caught her wrist, bringing herself closer to the blonde as she looked down, focusing her attention to the bubbles. “Of course you don’t feel the same way. Crystal, I’m so-”

The blonde’s eyes widened with the unexpected gentle touch on her chin, bringing her closer to Crystal as she looked down on her lips and cutting her sentence half by moving her lips over the plump ones. She gave Gigi time to understand what was happening before she deepened the kiss by tilting her head, her wet hands finding the back of the blonde girl’s neck easily as she returned the kiss passionately. 

“I don’t want someone warm and affectionate and whatever was in the rest of your list.” The brunette mumbled when she finally pulled away from the kiss, almost whispering as she caught her breath, gazing at the pale blue eyes. “I want you… With all you are. I don’t mind you being cranky or bossy at times. I want you, all of you.”

With the words of the brunette that warmed her heart, the blonde girl sighed in relief as she gestured in front of herself. “Come here.” She said and the brunette obliged, her back rested on the bare chest of the taller girl as she settled in front of her. Gigi’s hands found their place on top of the brunette’s belly, resting there as she placed her chin on the tan shoulder before her.

“Gosh, I wanted this for so long…” The curly haired girl hummed as she turned to look at the beautiful pale face she admired, her slender nose touching the other girl’s cheek.

“You’re so beautiful…” Gigi whispered before planting a kiss on the tip of the slender nose and pulled back to continue with her plump lips touching the tan skin slightly as she spoke. “You’re my sunshine, Crys. You light up my world, you warmed me with every kiss…” She paused as she closed her eyes, remembering the first time their lips touched. “Remember when I first kissed you, it was out of shock; shock of seeing you so broken down because of me. And everything felt warm after that. I envied you before, more than you could imagine…”

Crystal giggled to the last part of the confession before leaving a kiss on the taller girl’s cheek. “You’re not _that_ cold, Gee. It’s just your defense mechanism.” The blonde girl hummed in a curious manner as a response, “It took me a while to figure out why you would change so sudden, why you tried pushing me away, but now I get it. I see what you’ve tried to do and I’m so glad you failed, because you deserve… this. You deserve this affection and warmth.”

 _And so do you_ , Gigi thought to herself as she stared at the girl in front of her. She admired every inch and spot of her face, staring at her as if she’s memorizing every bit of her, from her forehead to the way her eyebrows were shaped, her brown eyes that she enjoyed looking at, the slope of her nose to her lips, the exact lips that she deemed as her very weakness and her source of strength. Every part of her was something she really loved and yearned for, and she couldn’t get enough of it. 

With nothing stopping her now, especially with what Crystal just spoke of, she leaned in and captured the honey-dipped lips she adored. She put a hand on the back of her neck to pull her face closer to her, her other hand wrapping an arm around her waist. The girl’s hands were all over her bare figure as well, caressing her skin with her warm hands. Slowly, she was being pushed to slightly lie down, the brunette hovering on top of her as she positioned herself in between her legs. It brought a tiny beam on her face, letting the other girl top her as they shared a deep and passionate kiss. 

As soon as their bodies were both dried up by the extra towels in Gigi’s bathroom, they led each other to the bed, their lips not leaving one another. The brunette’s curly hair was falling on the taller girl’s face as she climbed on top of her, making them chuckle before Gigi helped her put it on one side, admiring her pretty and delicate face. Crystal then leaned down to share another kiss with the blonde before trailing kisses down her neck and leaving soft red marks on her milky skin. She pulled away, brushing the tip of her fingers over the red marks as she remembered the harsh bites she once left on her perfect skin the other time. “Uhm, I’m sorry for being harsh the last time…”

Gigi put a finger on her lips, shushing her. She shook her head with a kind smile on her face. “Shh.. No need to apologize.” The brunette then proceeded to kiss her chest, her thumb brushing on her perky nipples. It made the tall girl extend her hands up to hold onto her headboard while the pleasure she had longed spread all over her body. She tried to stop herself from moaning, biting her lower lip but it only made Crystal want to tease her further as she noticed it. She arched her back as she felt the girl flick her sensitive nipples, drawing circles around it before touching them once more. The brunette giggled at the sight of slightly tormenting the taller girl, before she proceeded to suck on them while massaging the other. 

Moments after, Gigi found herself holding onto the brunette’s thighs whilst she left kisses all over her bronze skin as she moved closer to her sensitive core. Her grip on the girl’s thighs tightened as she felt the tip of Crystal’s nose brushing up against her folds when the girl teased her once again. The brunette hummed, sending vibrations all over the blonde’s body up to the other end of the bed where Gigi’s head was placed. In return, the blonde leaned in and grazed the tip of her tongue on the girl’s sensitive spot, earning her a well-deserved moan. She continued doing so while her fingers were slowly caressing the insides of her thighs before sliding two in her already wet entrance. Feeling and hearing each other’s moans against their entrances as the pair ate each other drove them to be closer to their orgasm, their bodies becoming more sensitive at each touch. Matched with their fingers slowly thrusting in and out of one another, they soon after found themselves both panting heavily against each other’s thighs as they tried to catch their breath after a big climax they experienced almost at the same time. 

Crystal was the first one to move, planting butterfly kisses on the pale girl’s stomach up to her neck as she shifted herself to a much comfortable position in the tall blonde’s arms. She wrapped her legs around the girl’s, moving closer to her as she buried her face on the crook of Gigi’s neck, humming to herself. The blonde took it to herself to pull the girl’s face closer to hers into a sweet kiss, a move she would have never done if it weren’t with the brunette. She felt the girl smile against her lips as their mouths moved in unison, already familiar with each other’s rhythm. She was the first one to pull away, leaning her forehead against the brunette’s as she ran her fingers through her curly hair. “That was amazing, Crys. I like how amazing you are.”

“I like you too, Gee.” Crystal stated as they both giggled before leaving a soft kiss on the tip of the blonde’s nose, making the tall girl’s face blush red. She snuggled closer to her, pulling her by the waist. “Good night, Miss Goode.”

“Good night, Miss Methyd.” Gigi responded while she continued running her fingers through the brunette’s hair, the other girl humming until they both slowly fell into a deep slumber. 

It was late morning when the blonde woke up to the sunlight passing through her window, the glare of its rays beautifully bouncing against the tan’s naked figure that she held in her arms. She placed a tender kiss on her forehead before reaching the nightstand for her phone. She checked some missed messages she wasn’t able to read last night. One of them was an invitation from Nicky for the upcoming opening of her building, the Nicolette, which the couple previously worked on together. 

She felt the brunette shift beside her before the girl stretched her arms as she awakened herself. “What time is it?”

“Good morning to you too, Crys.” They both chuckled whilst the smaller girl hovered on top of her, burying her face on her neck. “Still sleepy?”

“Mhm.” Crystal groaned against the blonde’s collarbone, the taller girl rubbing her back gently. “Good morning, Gigi.” 

The girl underneath placed her phone back on the table, clearing her throat in the process as she tried to compose her proposal. “Uhm, Crys, how would you like to be my date?”

“Date? Where?” Crystal looked up at her, her face scrunching as she heard the girl giggle at the sight of the half-opened eyes looking at Gigi. “What?”

“Nothing. You’re just too cute when you’re half asleep. Anyway, Nicky just invited me to the opening of Nicolette.” She paused, clearing her throat again. “I promise you this isn’t like the last time, you are definitely my date this time. What do you think? Please say yes, please please please?”

“Gosh Gigi, you’re so needy.” Crystal received a light hit on her bottom as the two exchanged laughter. “Well, if you insist. It’s a date then.”

“I can’t believe we broke the rule of not having sex on the first date before I even asked you on a real one.” Gigi joked, making the brunette laugh and watching her as she did so, feeling like the luckiest person alive once again as she held the girl in her arms.

The blonde placed her palm on the cheek of the girl on top of her, caressing it with her thumb before pulling her into a kiss. She had her other arm wrapped around her, her palm placed on her lower back. 

Gigi admired the sweet moments they shared on that fine Saturday morning as she held the brunette tenderly in her arms. She would usually want to stay in bed for negative reasons but right then was the first few times that she wanted to remain snuggled under her blankets because of the woman she was with. Mixed with the warmth the sunlight outside shone upon them and the girl’s warm body on top of her, the blonde had never wished for a more exciting and joyful moment than what she had then. Having her own sunshine felt almost too perfect, especially after all the troubles and struggles they both had been to for the past few months. It was a satisfying resolution and she hoped for that moment to never end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! it's y here. just wanna say that the authors may or may not be in love with the last two chapters we have posted, including this, so enjoy!!! <3 
> 
> tell us what your thoughts are in the comments down below. loveya! <3


	18. Bittersweet Hope

“Okay, see you in a few minutes.” The brunette said before she hung up the quick call she had with Gigi who she was nervously waiting for. It was the opening night for Nicolette, the project that she and her former boss had previously worked on for the blonde’s friend, Nicky. It was finally complete and it was nerve-wracking to see how their plan turned out to be. 

It was also nerve-wracking for Crystal as it was the first party that she would go with the blonde as her official date. She wanted everything to be perfect, to go smoothly with Gigi and so she started it with her looks. She was never the type who actually cared about what people would think of her depending on her outfit. Yes, she would put makeup and dress up but it was for her to express her own self. However, this time was different. She wanted to look good, but not just for anyone, only for Gigi. She knew the blonde would look as elegant and flawless as she always had been and as her date, she wanted to be at par. She wanted to impress her and so she wore the best clothes she had hidden in her tiny closet. 

In the invitation, they were instructed to wear something formal and colored red and so Crystal pulled out a bedazzled red cocktail dress which she topped with a red blazer and white gold necklace. She also wore a pair of red gloves which she thought might be over the top but still worked well with her outfit. Her brown hair was curled beautifully on top of her shoulders, a small sparkly clip pinning it on one side. She glanced at her reflection one last time, checking on her make-up before she heard a car making a beeping sound outside her home. 

The brunette grabbed her purse, kissed her cat goodbye, and locked the door before she hurried down to the car she was familiar with, the same car Gigi had a few months back. “Hey, Ge-”

The sight in front of her made her stop to gasp for air, her eyes wandering in awe at the ethereal woman sitting inside the vehicle. Crystal’s eyes landed on the full length off-shoulder red velvet gown that hugged the blonde’s figure then slowly moved up to her exposed shoulder and collarbones that was topped by a ruby red necklace which was more visible due to her hair tied in an updo. She was wearing a pair of white gloves which made the brunette laugh as she realized they were both wearing one without even talking about it. 

“You look so beautiful, Gigi.” She offered a smile as she settled in beside her at the back of the car while the driver drove them to where the party was. Crystal handed her a single rose she bought for her earlier that day, the blonde beaming happily at the sight of the present she gave her. “Well, for my date tonight.”

“You didn’t have to.” Gigi kept on looking back and forth at the rose and the equally gorgeous girl beside her, the smile on her face grew wider and wider over time. She placed her hand on the brunette’s jaw, leaning in to leave a peck on her lips as she whispered happily. “Thank you for this, my sunshine.” 

The nickname rang in Crystal’s head a few times, her heart beating fast with the love she had for the woman sitting beside her. She knew that there was nothing holding her back to show her affections for the woman she’s in love with now so she then put her hand at the back of her exposed neck, pulling her closer into a kiss. They shared a tender and sweet kiss, the two scooting closer to lean in against each other as they made out at the back of the car. 

Every moment with the blonde felt like fantasy, a dream she always had but never knew she’d actually get. The thought of their former physical relationship was too far back in the past, as they both also confessed how they have never considered each other a meaningless part of their lives. It was all surreal and too perfect, something they never both imagined to ever come true. 

“I have something for you.” Gigi whispered in between kisses, making the brunette’s eyes grow with curiosity as her date turned around to grab a small box she was familiar with, a grin on her face as the brunette bit her bottom lip.

“That’s funny… Because I thought about it recently,” The brunette said, giving a quick kiss before continuing, “But I was thinking to swap things around a bit.” The tan hand found the box as she deepened the kiss, pulling the small vibrator out as her other hand caressed the milky thighs from the deep slit the blonde had on her dress. Gigi stopped kissing back for a second as she adjusted to the cold device in between her legs now, the brunette smiling to the interrupted kiss before she pulled away to find her phone.

The blonde mumbled as her date pulled out her phone to link the devices. “Oh God… Is this your revenge?” Then the brunette’s lock screen picture caught her attention, making her lean into the phone with a big smile on her face. “Is that Pumpkin and me sleeping?”

The brunette turned to her with a just as big smile on her face. “Maybe?” She asked with her high tone before she linked up the devices and turned to the blonde again. “My two girls together, I love that picture!”

“Oh really?” Gigi asked teasingly before leaving a soft peck. “You know what else I love and was thinking about? Remember that back room Nicky wanted away from everything to focus or something?” The brunette hummed as a response as the blonde leaned in even more to whisper against the lips she loved. “The party is just in the display area… We could always have some little fun.” The blonde leaned in to capture the lips she yearned for so long before, nothing holding her back when the sweet words left the brunette’s mouth now.

Gigi leaned her head lower to kiss the brunette’s jaw down to her neck, leaving lipstick marks on her skin. As she pulled away, the view made her giggle as she saw all the bright and messy red lip marks she left on the girl’s tan skin. “I guess you should never take off this blazer.” She tried to wipe it all clean with a napkin but it all just left a pinkish spot on Crystal’s neck which made her laugh louder. 

The car halted to a stop, the driver telling the two that they just arrived. He opened the door for them, the couple seeing a lot of the guests walking in at the same time. Crystal was the one who stepped out first, fixing her dress before she offered her hand for the blonde. Gigi smiled at her before stepping out of the car with the brunette’s help. They both looked at the new building, a triumphant smile on their faces, proud of how their Nicolette project turned out to be. 

The couple walked hand in hand inside the building, being greeted by a few people and asked about the building they designed. Gigi was the one who mostly answered, with Crystal on her side who would smile and nod to what the blonde was saying. She would also share from time to time, talking about how they were able to come up with the design Nicky wanted. From time to time, the brunette would fidget inside her purse, adjusting the controls of the cold device she put on the blonde. She didn’t want to make it too obvious and so she just had them on a low intensity, just enough to tickle her. 

“You’re being too nice.” Gigi leaned in to whisper near the brunette’s ear, secretly giving it a quick lick before pulling away. The smaller girl looked at her with a sly smirk on her lips, a low chuckle escaping her throat. With that, she took out her phone and increased the intensity into its highest level, making the blonde shudder in shock. 

Crystal leaned in closer to her neck, mirroring the blonde’s gesture earlier. “Who’s being too nice now?” 

The taller girl took a sip of her cocktail before she turned to the brunette, a small “O” shape forming on her lips. She held onto the girl’s arm, squeezing it tight at the same time she closed her eyes shut. Before she could even take the brunette to the said back room, a man from their industry approached them, wanting to congratulate Gigi about her design.

Crystal quickly lowered the frequency just enough so that the blonde could keep a conversation with a straight face but still could feel the vibrations against her core. She greeted the man with a smile before he turned to Gigi, talking to her about how the spirit of the building would match with the young designer’s aesthetic. Crystal increased the speed slightly, thinking back to the pleasure-filled but painful moments she spent in the conference room of Goode Architecture. With the sudden speed change and Crystal standing a step back from her, Gigi stumbled and accidentally held onto the guy in front of her, squeezing his arm before she pulled herself together with apologies.

As long as the man left, she turned back to the brunette biting her bottom lip as she looked up to her date. “Now he thinks I was hitting on hi-!” She protested as the brunette turned it all the way up again, making her sentence cut short. The blonde glared at her date, shaking her head. “I hate you.” She then left her glass on a random table and pulled Crystal discreetly towards the stairs, where no one would see them.

As soon as they reached the back room at the end of the second floor, Gigi quickly pulled the brunette inside and pushed her to the door, locking it as she locked lips with her. Her hands quickly found the blazer she was wearing and threw it on the floor alongside her pair of white gloves before she caressed Crystal’s shoulder with one hand while the other on the girl’s thigh, lifting her leg up to her waist. The brunette, with her new found dominance, pushed the taller girl lightly to the side and pinned her wrists to the door with one hand as the other was getting busy under her deep slit, pressing the cold device harder on her folds. It made the blonde moan loudly, her sensual whimpers enveloping the entire room. But Crystal wasn’t planning to let her go so easily, pulling the device at moments before the taller girl was about to reach her peak and kneeling before her to help her reach it by herself. 

The brunette quickly got rid of the soaked little lace piece contrasting with the pale skin with how bright of a red it was. She looked up to her date as she pulled her skirt up to give access to herself, their eyes linked as her tongue made contact with the blonde’s folds for the first time. The blonde, waiting for it as much as she did, shivered with the touch, her hips pushing her closer to the brunette’s mouth as she started sucking on her folds. 

Two of the brunette’s digits found the inside of the blonde just after her tongue did, making the moans leaving the plump lips even more rapid. In just a matter of seconds, Crystal felt the taller girl shiver beneath her, her figure leaning in against hers as she groaned lowly. She pulled her hand out and stared at the thick liquid on her fingers, licking it teasingly while locking her eyes with the pale blue ones in front of her. 

It was a room full of tables and the couple was no stranger to that. Soon after, the two found an empty table where the blonde put the smaller girl on top, lifting the skirt of her dress higher to her waist as she positioned in the middle of her thighs. Crystal wrapped her legs around the tall girl’s petite waist to pull her closer to her as she captured her lips once more into a hungry kiss. 

She let her taste herself through her lips before Gigi moved her lips to her jaw, tracing kissed down her tan skin. She didn’t stop, moving down to her shoulder and to her arm as she gradually kneeled in front of her, her lips arriving to her thighs. The brunette arched her back, her eyes linked with the taller blonde as she felt her teeth grazing against her clothed core. Gigi gently bit on her underwear before she pulled it down with her teeth, her eyes still gazing intently at the brunette’s brown orbs. She tossed it to the side where her blazer was before burying her face in between her inner thighs, licking her wet folds. 

Hearing her own name being moaned by the brunette turned her on even further as she continued to kiss her down below, her tongue flicking against Crystal’s sensitive spot. The curly-haired girl’s hand found the blonde’s hair, pulling her face closer to her as she felt her knees tremble, her eyes rolling back with the pleasure swallowing her entire body. 

Crystal pulled her up by the shoulders and captured her lips into a deep kiss, smiling against her mouth. Once the blonde pulled away, their eyes met, staring at each other’s ecstatic looks on their faces. The brunette lifted her hand, caressing Gigi’s cheek with the back of her palm as she gazed at her. If it were months ago, she wouldn’t be able to hold her like that after a quick and steamy session in her office. However, with their current relationship growing, Crystal was glad she could kiss and show her affections to her without the other running off. She had no idea whether it was just the hormones rushing through her system or she was just really happy to be sharing that moment with Gigi, but all she knew was that she finally had all the things and the love she had been longing for. “Gee, I lo-”

The brunette’s sentence was cut short as they both heard Gigi’s phone rang, the blonde quickly searched for her purse before answering the call. “Nicky, hey!” Her voice broke off due to the nervousness she was feeling, her eyes wandering to the brunette as she gestured for her to dress up quickly. “Ahh, yeah. We just went to look for the bathroom and… freshen up. We’ll be there in a minute.”

The couple let out a chuckle after Gigi ended the call, smiling to each other as they both straightened their dresses and fixed their hair. The blonde was about to reach for the door when Crystal pulled her by the wrist, giving her a quick peck on the lips before fixing the slight smudge forming on the corner of her mouth. Then, the two went down to go back to the display area where the party was being held. 

“There you are Geege! Wait wait-” An excited yet confused voice approached them as they arrived at the room, the tan blonde wearing a beautiful but simple red suit walking closer to the pair. She squinted to look at both Crystal and Gigi, her head leaning to the one side as she tried to analyze the situation. At last, her eyebrow jerked up with a sly smirk on her lips. “So Crystal’s here as your date? Finally!”

It made the taller blonde giggle as she put an arm around Crystal’s waist which made the brunette blush a little. Seeing the tan blonde’s reaction to who Gigi’s date was made the pair smile while looking at each other. It reminded the blonde of the time her friend Nicky convinced her to be true to her feelings for Crystal, grateful to receive such advice from her. 

The platinum blonde lady was just as excited two see the couple in her party. The three exchanged greetings and had a little chat about the new relationship between the couple before Nicky let another person enter their conversation, someone the two didn’t expect to meet that night but knew was a guest to most of family Doll’s parties. “I knew Crystal wasn’t going to be here as your assistant anymore because I’ve been talking to Miss Hall. She mentioned how talented her new architect is.”

“Oh Jaida, I see you’ve already met Nicky here.” Gigi shook Jaida’s hand to greet her before pulling her hand quickly and put it back on Crystal’s waist. It made the brunette blush again but this time due to slight embarrassment after seeing her current boss. 

“Genevieve. Nice seeing you here too. Same with you, Crystal.” The brunette had her eyes on her boss, observing how elegant and poised she looked as she greeted her with a head gesture. “You both did such a great job on this building. You really are a brilliant architect, Crystal.” 

“Oh, Heidi did the most for this project after I left my position, so I can’t take all the credit.” The brunette said politely, offering a kind smile to her. “I was just the spokesperson of Nicky, honestly.”

“Wait, you’ve met each other before?” Nicky turned to her friend who was handing out champagne glasses from the waiter that approached their spot. 

“Yeah, we are currently working in a collaboration project for this one client, right, Jaida?” Miss Hall agreed as she took a sip of her drink. The platinum blonde woman turned to look at her with the same sly smirk on her lips, as she also drank her champagne, mirroring the other CEO’s action. 

“Oooh, interesting,” She cooed as she took a step closer to Jaida. She lifted her glass to clink with hers before the two took a sip. “That means I’ll get to see you often then?” 

“Do you also work in Goode Architecture, Miss Doll?” Jaida turned to her with an eyebrow raised. Nicky let out a low laugh, her hand reaching to the woman’s arm to squeeze it lightly. 

“You can call me Nicky. And no, not really. I actually am _ the _ Nicolette.” The woman next to Nicky looked at her with an unimpressed look, opposite of what she was expecting. “But sometimes I visit and invite Geege for lunch. Maybe you could join us sometime.” Gigi watched as her friend showed subtle advances towards the other CEO, smiling before turning to the girl in her arms. 

“Sure, I would love that. Anyway, excuse me. I have to take this call.” Jaida bid the group goodbye before she walked away to answer the call, fading into the sea of people attending Nicky’s party. 

“See you soon, Miss Hall.” Nicky whispered as she watched the woman walk away from their spot, a smile appearing on her face. She then was met with a slight pat on her arm, turning to her blonde friend with a glare on her eyes. “What?” 

“Nicky, I think we all know what you are thinking.” Gigi teased. 

“What?” She repeated, a perplexed yet knowing look painted on her face. 

Her friend rolled her eyes, chuckling as she repeated the French’s action towards Jaida. “The touch on her arm, the smirk, I know your moves.” 

It was Nicky’s turn to roll her eyes, her shoulders slumping in defeat. “FIne. She’s attractive and intelligent. What else should a single woman do? She is single too right, Crystal?”

“I guess so… But I don’t know her sexuality.” She looked around to see if her new boss was around before she continued. “We mostly focus on getting the job done. We haven’t talked much outside our professions.”

“Which is what proper bosses do to their employees, it’s what we call being professionals. Take note of that, Geege.” Nicky turned to her blonde friend to tease her, earning herself a slightly harder hit on her arm and a glare from Gigi. 

“Hey!” The banter between the two friends made Crystal laugh as she wrapped her arm around the blonde’s waist this time, caressing her slightly. 

“By the way, congratulations! I am so proud of the two of you. You finally admitted to her that you love her.” The French lady paused in her tracks as she saw Gigi’s eyes widening at what she blurted out. She watched as the surprised looks between the two slowly appeared on their faces. “What? Did I say something wrong?” She slowly stepped back, her words coming out quicker and lower as she faded into the huge crowd. “Oopsies. Anyway, I have to go talk to some of my peers. See you around. Congrats again, you love birds.” 

As soon as Nicky was out of their sight, Crystal turned to look at her date with the same surprised look on her face but this time, a growing curve appearing on her lips. “You what, Gee?” 

Gigi avoided her gaze, looking around as she chugged the remaining contents of her glass. “Uhm, that was nothing. Nicky was just joking around.” 

“Being in love isn’t something to joke around with.” Crystal stepped closer to Gigi to leave a kiss on her cheek. She took her hand in hers, a sweet smile painted on her lips as she gazed into her lover’s eyes. “I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a long time already. I know this isn’t probably the perfect setting you could’ve imagined for us but I just want to let you know, Gee. I love you too.” 

Gigi, in complete shock, stepped away. She knew she wasn’t ready to say it, and didn’t intend to admit that one yet. For her, it was a big commitment and it was something she was still working on up to that night. Sure, she had loved the brunette ever since their steamy adventures in her office but actually being together and staying together was something she still had fears with. Seeing the brunette looking at her was another pressure added to the wound and it scared her. 

It didn’t help that she also saw a tall figure from a distance, someone she recognized very well. Her eyes widened in shock, her hand tightening its grip on Crystal’s. 

“What’s wrong, Gee?”The blonde wanted to step out of the room but it was too late. 

“Genevieve, my daughter! Why don’t you come here and give your father a hug?” The couple turned their heads to where the voice was coming from, seeing a tall and confident figure walking closer to their spot. 

Crystal noticed how the taller girl tensed up beside her, her thumb rubbing against the back of her hand to comfort her before Gigi let go of her grip. She shifted her body to her father and walked towards him before she hesitantly obliged with his request, hugging her father in a half hug before pulling away immediately. “Who do we have here?”

“Good evening, dad. Uhm, this is Crystal, my former assistant and the architect who helped me design this building for Nicky.” Mister Goode’s eyes directed to Gigi’s waist, noticing the hand placed on his daughter. He decided to ignore it, turning his attention to the new girl instead.

Despite the nervousness entering her body, Crystal tried to manage and conceal it with a kind smile on her lips. “Crystal Methyd. Nice to meet you sir.”

“Pleasure’s mine, Miss Methyd. Mister Goode.” Gigi watched as the two exchanged a firm handshake before her father pulled away, taking a sip of his hard liquor. “I hope you are enjoying the party. Anyway, please excuse me and Genevieve.” The older man looked at her daughter and instructed her to follow him using his eyes before he walked away to a much secluded area. As soon as he turned his back to the couple, Gigi left a peck on Crystal’s lips, the other squeezing the blonde’s hand for support before she followed him to an empty room.

“Yes, father?” She entered after knocking, standing by the door as she talked to her father. 

The warm disposition her father was faking earlier had now faded, going back to the cold and distant person he really was. He took out his phone and showed the blonde the updates about the current standing of their company. “So is this how you run our company now?”

The blonde stepped closer, examining the data her father showed her. “What do you mean?”

“Look at these reviews from our clients. Is this how you handle all the things I’ve left you with here? Such mediocrity.” 

Gigi looked away as she was trying to hold back tears. She took one deep breath before facing her dad with her chin up and a straight face to show him how strong she could be. “Mediocre? Me? I’ve been doing my very best since the first day you appointed me.” However, she failed. Her voice started cracking as soon as she spoke her next sentence. “Did you even ask how I was doing? If I was doing fine with the company? No. All you ever cared about is that stupid company that I don’t even want to be a part of. I didn’t even know you were coming back!”

“This stupid company you’re talking about is what’s feeding you, Genevieve.” It was a good thing that the party was held in the nosier part of the building, away from where Gigi and her dad were arguing. This was all getting tiring for the blonde, that her father would only talk to her if he was going to criticize all the work she didn’t even want but worked hard on. All the calls and emails they have exchanged were only to talk about the company and not about how his daughter was doing. That was one of the reasons why Gigi’s walls were up, how she decided to be the cold and independent woman she had become after she was appointed to be the CEO. She didn’t want to rely on anyone for her feelings and hardships. Not until she met Crystal.

“I know and I am doing my very best to manage everything that you left me.”

“Your best is not enough.” He sighed, turning his figure away as he dialed something on his phone. It took a minute of silence before he continued talking. “It seems like you really can’t handle this. I’ve talked to our office in France and I’ve given my post there to Mister Sanchez.”

Gigi, with a perplexed look on her face, turned to her dad. Her hands were shivering, her thumb fidgeting with her index finger as she awaited for the rest of his statement. 

The past few months were a rollercoaster ride for the blonde girl. At first, it was a real challenge for her, as she just almost finished college and was busy pursuing her own dream in fashion. She dreaded coming to work every single day and having been faced with things she didn’t even want. But as time went by, and with the help of the brunette’s company, she had grown to love her job. A part of her didn’t want to leave it all behind, to leave Goode Architecture and her glass-walled office that held so many of her memories, may it be full of pain or pleasure. 

“I’m coming back anyway. We won’t need you in the company anymore. You may leave your post next week, I’m going to handle it from here.” Her father stated before walking towards the door, not minding the tear-filled eyes of his daughter. “People are expecting you outside. Go fix your face.” 

As soon as the door closed, Gigi took one deep breath that she had been holding in while her father was around. Now that she was alone and not in his presence, she let it all out, the tears rushing on her cheeks. She held onto a desk as she sobbed, not willing to hold any tears in anymore. 

The few moments alone that she spent was interrupted when she heard the door knob twist, someone coming in. She quickly wiped her tears and tried to fix her face but to no avail. The voice that called her didn’t help at all as she just continued crying. “Gee?”

“Go away.” She demanded over her cries as she continued to wipe her face clean. Of course, the brunette was stubborn and she assumed that her presence and comfort was the thing the taller girl needed. 

Crystal stepped closer to where the girl was, placing her hand on a spot on her lower back, rubbing it gently. “I just saw your dad walk away from here. Are you o-”

“I said go away! What is it that you don’t understand about it?” She snapped, swatting the girl’s hand away. “When will you ever follow what I say?” 

“I- I’m sorry.” The brunette stepped back, the worried look on her face not fading any sooner. “I’m just worried about you. You know that I’m-” 

With her mind clouded with thoughts about the company and the earlier love talk with Crystal, Gigi wasn’t able to think straight. She couldn’t filter any of her words right then as the walls she tried her best to build break down upon her. “I don’t need that talk right now, Crystal. I said I don’t wanna talk about it!”

And with that, she left the brunette alone in the empty room as she ran away to wherever her feet would take her. Being one of the people who helped design the building gave her an advantage in knowing the other pathways that would lead to a secluded exit without passing through the party. 

Crystal wanted to follow her but a weird feeling inside her told otherwise, to leave her alone and give her some space. After months of working with her and getting to know the blonde, she was introduced with all of her different personalities and how she could handle them. A sigh escaped her lips as she took out her phone, to message her saying that she would be there for her whenever she needed her to be. As soon as she closed her phone, her screen lit up with a notification coming from Nicky. She was about to read it when she saw the delightful photograph of Gigi and her cat, Pumpkin, sleeping on her couch. It made her smile despite the sadness she felt after seeing the blonde break down, a sense of bittersweet hope and happiness filled her chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! b and y here. we're just popping by to thank you all for the kind comments you've been sharing. it truly brightens up our day. love you!! <3


	19. Clarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! just wanna thank you all for the support you have been given us for the last two months as we started this fic. we really enjoyed writing this one and i hope you all enjoyed the rollercoaster journey we've shared with you. have a great day. hope you enjoy this chapter! - y ♡

“Three fucking weeks!” The brunette girl walking in laps in her small living room yelled before she put her phone down, finally standing still as she rubbed her nose whilst wrinkling her forehead with frustration. “She has been avoiding me for three fucking weeks now. And her father! A fucking nightmare! Everything I add, he wants out in this short time.”

“Crys, sit down.” Her friend Lux ordered from the couch she was sitting on, making Crystal whine like a little girl. “Come on, yelling won’t get you anywhere.”

“Well, it could get her frustration out…” Daegen said before she sipped on her swirly straw, shrugging to Daya who was gesturing her to stop talking. 

“At first, I was willing to give her some time since I didn’t know what went down there, but now…” The curly girl sighed as she let herself down on the couch, hugging a throw pillow she grabbed defeatedly. “This is more than some time, and I don’t know if I should be worried or mad. She stepped down from her position but I don’t think it was her decision.”

Daegen then put her empty cup to the table aggressively before getting up, making everyone turn their heads towards her. “Get up Crystal. We are leaving,” she said before taking her car keys out.

“Wait, where?” The brunette asked, alarmed as her friend rolled her eyes.

“You’ve been talking about Gigi for hours! I’m taking you to her, go talk there instead.” Crystal kept looking at the girl wearing her jacket dumbfoundedly, making her snap once again, “Come on!”

Crystal turned to her other friends and seeing Daya just shrugging and Lux encouraging her to go made her get up quickly, wearing a leather jacket over her blue and white shirt with a complicated pattern she had on and following her friend outside of the house. She settled in the passenger seat of her friend’s car, giving her the address before she listened to all of her encouragement. 

Soon after, Crystal was in the familiar elevator, playing with the hem of her jean shorts as she thought back to how much of a hell her last three weeks were. They were filled with stress, concern and more than anything, the curiosity of the real reason for the ghosting. A part of her knew that Gigi was a flight risk but she didn’t expect that she would disappear just like that. The top floor’s button lighting with a little  _ ‘ding’ _ sound brought the brunette back to the real world, making her fix her shirt before she stepped out and walked to the door of the penthouse. She stopped for a second, taking a deep breath in before she raised her hand to knock on the door.

On the other side of the door was the blonde girl, sitting in between lots of pillows and blankets on her large couch with a bare face and an oversized t-shirt on. She got startled when she heard the knock on the door, not being used to visitors of any kind. The tall girl curiously opened the door to be face to face with the person she wanted to see last and facing the fiery brown eyes sent shivers down her spine.

“Why are you here?” The blonde asked without thinking, making the curly haired girl in front of her chuckle in disbelief.

“I wouldn’t have to be if you bothered to answer my calls, or even my texts.” The brunette answered, linking her arms on her chest as she looked deep into the ice blue eyes, “I want to speak.”

The blonde’s grip on the handle of the door tightened as she spoke. “Then speak,” she said with a calm tone that annoyed the brunette further. 

“I can’t- I can’t believe you! Three weeks! For three fucking weeks I haven’t spend a minute without thinking about you!” Crystal took a deep sigh in, trying not to cry as she continued, “And this… This is how you treat me? I deserve a fucking apology and you don’t seem to give a shit!”

Gigi looked at the brunette with furrowed eyebrows, not even realizing it has been three weeks already. She looked around the empty hallway before she turned back to Crystal. “Let’s not do this here,” the blonde said, opening the door further for the brunette to enter.

“I am not coming in,” Crystal said, holding onto herself even more. The blonde did something unexpected from herself and leaned in to pull the brunette inside by tugging on her arm. “What is wrong with you? Stop!”

Gigi closed the door after Crystal gave in and let herself be pulled inside. “Stop yelling, Crystal, for god’s sake!” She snapped back, making one of the brunette’s eyebrows jerk up. “You want to know why I was away? I was busy with lots of legal shit, you know my dad is making me withdraw,” she almost whispered the last sentence, a part of her feeling a slight pain on her chest as she talked. 

“Yeah, I figured that out when I found your dad in your room, don’t worry.” The brunette sarcastically said and watched the blonde girl glance away from her. “But does that give you enough reason to ghost me like that? You could have texted me.”

“That’s not my room anymore,” Gigi uttered, almost trailing away but pulling back into the situation she was in at the last minute. “I just- I didn’t want to talk about it… with you.”

“With me?” Crystal asked with a puzzled look on her face before she thought back to the night the blonde left, realizing what the woman in front of her was referring to. Her body tensed up, her fist rolling into a ball as she looked up at her, the anger inside her continued consuming her rational thoughts. “A fucking word scared you away? This is the reason you’re giving me?” Gigi bit her bottom lip, making the brunette gaze down at them. 

“Crystal, I wasn’t rea-”

“Your fucking walls couldn’t scare me away and a word scared you? I finally told you I loved you after months of not knowing what the fuck we were doing and that freaked you out?” Crystal raised her voice once again, leaving the blonde girl before her stunned. 

The taller girl was about to open her mouth but the brunette cut her off. “I was hella worried about you. I asked everyone you know and they all said they haven’t heard anything from you, Gigi. Not even a single text or a call, do you think I don’t even deserve that? Even an explanation?” The blonde was startled at the sight unveiling in front of her, the girl dropping her eyes to the floor as tears streamed down her cheeks. Even if she tried to wipe it off with her palms, her tears didn’t stop and it alarmed the tall blonde. 

Gigi couldn’t help but feel like she was back to the day where she first had sex with Crystal again. And just like that day, she didn’t know what to do. So she did what she did back then, she stepped in closer to the brunette girl and clashed their lips together, pulling her into the kiss by wrapping an arm around her petite waist. Crystal replied the hungry kiss just as eager, unsure if the way they were used to release frustration was healthy as she felt the taller girl push her to the door behind her.

The pair hurried towards the main bedroom, Gigi discarding all of their clothing items and throwing it on her bedroom floor before pushing Crystal on her bed. She hovered on top of the brunette, their lips still attached in a rough and deep kiss. She could feel the girl’s tears continuously running on her cheeks, making her eyes full of sadness for the woman underneath her. She wanted to help comfort her but she knew better, to have Crystal let out all of the tears she held back for the past three weeks she disappeared in her life. 

Crystal wanted the dominance back, she wanted to go back to being the strong woman she was and just feel angry, not upset and miserable as she was then. So she pushed the blonde over herself, climbing on top of her as her lips found the milky skin of her neck and left hot kisses over her pulse points. She wanted to tease the girl, make her long as she made her for the last three weeks so she took her time as her hands explored the taller girl’s perfect features. Her tan hand hovered over the blonde, never really touching where she wanted to be touched as her body warmed up with the slow touches of the brunette.

The brunette kissed over the blonde’s collar bones, reaching in between her breasts and lingering there as her hands found the blonde’s breasts, cupping them but not getting in contact with the nipples just yet. She could hear Gigi’s breathing get heavier as she arched her back, her body yearning to feel more of the brunette’s touch. Crystal felt proud of herself for making the blonde feel the way she did before she got closer to the breasts with kisses, making a whimper escape Gigi’s throat when her tongue finally made contact with one of her nipples. 

One of Crystal’s hands trailed down to caress the inner thigh of the blonde as the other one fondled the breast she wasn’t busy with, making Gigi’s hand find her hair to try and guide her down as she sucked on the nipple. “Oh, you want me to go down on you?” she asked teasingly, her lips tickling her nipple and her breath making the blonde under her shiver as she could only nod hurriedly. “You have to wait, just like I did.”

The blonde didn’t have a time even to be left stunned as Crystal moved on to her other nipple, nibbling on it harshly after a few tongue swipes and hurting the blonde slightly. Gigi wanted to not enjoy the moment as much as she did, not enjoy being powerless under her so much but her moans getting more rapid as the brunette’s hand almost found her core, teasingly staying still over her was very telling of how she felt. 

“Please…” the blonde whimpered, needing Crystal to touch her. The brunette gave in to the needs of the girl under her, moving down from her stomach as she placed wet kisses until her folds. She put both of her hands on the milky thighs as she positioned herself, looking up to link her eyes with the pale blue eyes before she gave her first teasing tongue swipe. It made the blonde try to move closer, her hips rolling towards the brunette but she kept her down from her thighs, not giving up the control yet. She slowly moved her tongue on the blonde’s core a few more times before inserting one finger in, slowly going back and forth as she started sucking on the folds. 

“More…” Gigi told this time in between moans, making Crystal look up to her with one eyebrow raised. “Please… I need to feel you.” The brunette, hearing the word she wanted to hear at the moment, inserted another finger in, her pace getting more rapid as she kept giving the blonde’s clit the attention she craved. Soon, the muscles wrapping her fingers got tenser as the sweet moans of the blonde became breathless whimperings, her reaching her high as the brunette pulled her fingers out to lick them clean, looking her right in the eye.

Gigi recovered rather quickly, climbing on top of the brunette looking even more beautiful with her ruined makeup and flushed cheeks with the rush. She pulled Crystal into a deep kiss, tasting herself in the lips she adored as she slowly laid the brunette down by guiding her from her waist. “I want to make it up to you,” she whispered to her as she pulled away from the kiss, reaching the neck of the brunette to continue. “Let me make you feel good baby.”

What Gigi couldn’t realize as she felt the brunette up, her mind stuck on making her feel better, was the tears starting to stream down her cheeks again. Crystal hated to lose the dominance again, no matter how much she craved the touch of the blonde. She hated to feel so powerless, but feeling the blonde’s burning touch on her body again almost made her forget about it. Instead, she was reminded of the pain of not seeing the blonde for weeks, of not knowing how she was or if she ever had the intention of coming back. She thought her tears earlier were enough but the hurt continued engulfing her thoughts. 

A warm tear reached the blonde’s hand that was cupping Crystal’s face as she left sweet marks of their relationship, making her realize what was going on. She went back to kiss Crystal, wanting to give her the feeling she would get whenever she kissed her but only making her cry more and hurting herself in the process. Hearing the brunette’s whimpers against her lips didn’t help and so she reached onto her nightstand, grabbing a sleeping mask and putting it on Crystal. A part of her wanted to conceal her own eyes that were now flowing with tears alongside the brunette’s cries. 

Just when Crystal was about to remove and peek through the blindfold, Gigi immediately pinned down her hands over her head, taking a random scarf she found hanging on her headboard and tied it around the brunette’s wrists. “No,” she commanded with a low and husky voice, trying so hard to hide the lump forming in her throat. 

Underneath the blindfold was a confused look on Crystal’s face, her tears slowly stopping as she let the blonde tie up her wrists. A few minutes of sobbing through the pain she had been holding back for weeks didn’t even stop her from making a joke in an attempt to lighten up the dark mood. “What’s this for? A metaphor of us?”

Gigi ignored the question and proceeded to kiss the girl’s neck, leaving soft bites on her tan skin as she trailed down to her collarbone. One of her hands were holding on to the girl’s wrists that she pinned above her head while the other was roaming around her naked figure, admiring every nook and cranny that she could touch. It soon reached her ample breasts, her slender fingers playing with her already alert nipples. She could feel the brunette’s body tensed up beneath her as she teased her. She then placed her plump lips on it, sucking on it while slightly making circles around it with her tongue. 

The blonde watched as Crystal arched her spine, throwing her head back with an ‘O’ shape on her lips as she brushed her fingers against her wet folds. The two seemed to forget the hurtful cries they had just before that as the sensual gratification between them took over, their body aching for more of each other’s touch. Seeing the brunette with the blindfold on moaning Gigi’s name made her feel more satisfied, a teasing smirk appearing on her lips. She leaned in to whisper against the brunette’s ear, her low voice sending a chill down her spine. “Moan for me.” Crystal eagerly obliged as the blonde pushed two fingers inside her, thrusting it deep in her core. 

It didn’t take long before the blonde felt the walls wrapping her fingers tensed up, signalling an incoming release from the girl underneath her. She took a look on her pleasured face before she pulled her fingers out, leaving the girl on edge. She stood up and headed for her cabinet. Crystal was about to remove her blindfold when the blonde scowled, “Take that thing off and I won’t let you finish.” She laid down on the bed with her eyes closed, awaiting for her return as she felt a shift of weight at the other end of the bed, her thighs being lifted and wrapped around the blonde’s waist. 

Gigi leaned in to leave a passionate kiss on the brunette’s lips before pulling away as she positioned herself between her legs. She slowly thrusted her fake cock in, the two moaning in synchrony as their walls wrapped around the double-ended strap-on Gigi put on. The blonde observed as Crystal held onto her bed’s headboard, gripping onto it tightly as she continued thrusting her length inside her. Her grasp of the girl’s thighs were getting tighter, her fingernails burying on her tan skin as she felt the pleasure engulfing her body. Soon after, Gigi found herself lying on top of the brunette, her face buried on the crook of her neck as both of their chests rose up and down in unison while they both tried to catch their breaths. 

The blonde finally pulled herself away from the bed, her hand reaching for the brunette’s shirt she found on the floor. She watched the girl that was still on the bed and panting heavily after their intercourse. She put the blue and white shirt on, buttoning half of it with shaky hands before she returned to the bed to untie the scarf wrapped around Crystal’s wrists and removed the blindfold she put over her eyes. The brunette didn’t open her eyes right away and gave herself a few seconds to get out of her hazy phase. When she finally opened them, she was faced with the blonde holding the oversized t-shirt she wore hours ago towards her. She grabbed it even though she was confused by the gesture and put it on.

“I, uhm… I need to smoke,” the blonde said, making one of Crystal’s eyebrows raise up, “I thought maybe you could join me.”

Crystal knew this was Gigi’s way of inviting her for a conversation so she followed her to her balcony, settling on the cushion next to the one Gigi sat on as she put an ashtray before her. The brunette girl placed her chin on her knee, watching the outside from the glass railing they were sitting next to. She could hear the blonde girl light up a cigarette and inhale on it as her mind ran through the events of the night.

“We always do this, don’t we?” Crystal asked, finally turning to face the blonde who was now looking at her as she spoke.

Gigi shrugged, tapping on her cigarette for the ashes to fall off. “I think it’s healthy, don’t you think?” she muttered, knowing the brunette was talking about their habit of having mind-blowing sex after every challenge they faced within their relationship. When she didn’t hear any response from her, she took a deep breath before speaking again, “Crys… I’m sorry.”

The brunette shifted her focus on the cigarette Gigi was holding in between her lips, a low scoff escaping her throat. “I should’ve heard those words weeks ago…” Crystal finally said something, with a broken smile on her face, peeling her eyes from the beautiful face she adored again to make sure she wouldn’t give in. “Isn’t this what you wanted, Gee? The position you hate so much, you don’t have it anymore-”

“Who gets fired as a CEO beside me?” Gigi chuckled dryly next to her before she inhaled on the cigarette once again, “I’ve been raised to do this, and I failed so bad my dad had to come back and take over again. Who does that?”

“You’re sad because you get to chase your dreams now?” The brunette looked at her with disbelief, shocked to see how different she was interpreting the situation. “This is not a failure, no matter what your father makes you think. This is a gain for you and your passion,” Crystal said but she could see how the blonde couldn’t comprehend her words, still stuck on the thought of disappointing her father.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t ready,” the blonde said this time, changing the subject from her professional life.

“Are you now?” Crystal asked, a lump-like feeling forming in her throat as she anticipated a response she couldn’t foresee. Gigi stayed silent, which was more than an answer for the brunette as she inhaled the crisp air deeply. “I really don’t know what you’re afraid of. We built this relationship for months. Yeah, it’s not like any other relationship but… But I thought we were finally ready.”

“I’m sorry,” Gigi apologized once more as she sniffled, tears rushing to her eyes as she cursed her own self for not being able to say a simple word. She wanted it to be a special moment, and most especially in the future, not so early on in their relationship when they were barely an official thing yet.

“It’s okay,” Crystal cleared her throat. “It was okay… I don’t mind you not saying it back just yet but…” The brunette examined the furrowed expression on the blonde’s face as she looked away, seemingly in pain just like herself. “Gee, don’t freak out again but, I love you. And I know I told you I wanted you with all you are, but I need some clarity.”

“Clarity for what?” The blonde girl asked, still unable to look Crystal in the eye.

“Of what we really are. I want to know if you’re willing to fight. To know if we will work or not. Because if we stumble this early on and we keep on running away from it, maybe we shouldn’t even try and…” The thought of letting the blonde go forever stuck on Crystal’s throat, her eyes filling with tears as she continued, “And not get hurt even more later on. Maybe it’s better to end it right here, right now.”

“Crystal, no…” Gigi mumbled as she looked up to the girl getting up, her eyes glistening with the tears on them. She got up, trying to make Crystal stay by holding her wrist lightly. “Please, no. I admit, I don’t know where we are but I know where I want us to be. But… But I can’t have it, not yet… Not when I don’t even know where I am anymore.”

“I don’t want to get hurt like this anymore. We can’t go any further if we don’t know where we are right now.” The brunette girl pulled her wrist away from the kind touch, looking at the taller girl with her eyes full just like hers, “Maybe I should go. I’m sorry Gee, I really am.”

Seeing Gigi with eyes full of tears made her want to stay, to comfort her and hug all the pain away. However, she knew that if she stayed, they would just continue on with this unhealthy cycle. She realized that the blonde might not be ready yet, especially in her current state and she didn’t want to get herself hurt from all the chase they had been going for all these months. It was selfish, yes, but the time apart she spent away from the blonde before made the two of them grow, how different could it be in their situation right then. Knowing that the blonde needed to find her own self made her firm with her decision, to let go of her for the time being.

Gigi’s words rang on her mind repeatedly as she walked out with quick steps, leaving the blonde to cry as she did the same whilst finding her jacket and shorts. She was trying to hold herself back from glancing at her one last time. Crystal remained strong on the outside while feeling weak as she listened to the girl’s sobs across the apartment. She took one deep breath before she left the apartment, tears rushing to her cheeks once again as she closed the door behind herself.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, b here........ with this chapter i think we gave traumatic sex another meaning, so it's right on our brand i guessss   
> hope you enjoyed the chap as much as we did writing it! leave a comment if you do and see you on the next one!


	20. “So, is that a yes?”

The brunette woman opened the door of the coffee shop and held it open for her friend to pass, standing next to it with a kind smile placed on her face as always. The bell hovering over the door resonated, informing their arrival. The girl settled on a table and soon enough, Symone arrived. Crystal had no idea why she wanted to go back to that shop, aware of the risk of running into Gigi there but she was there after all and there was no turning back then.

“Hey Crystal!” The blonde woman greeted her with a gorgeous smile painted on her face. “How are you doing? Still working with Gee?”

The brunette realized the woman before her wasn’t aware of what went down between herself and Gigi, and she decided to keep it that way. “Uh, no, not really actually,” she said, sounding very unsure. “We were collaborating on that project only.”

“Oh, I see! Well, tell her to give me a call if you see her since reaching her outside work is impossible nowadays.” Then she took down their order and left, leaving Crystal with judging looks from Daya.

“Is this why you wanted to come here?” Her friend finally asked, sounding fed up. 

“No! Of course not!” Crystal defended herself, but she knew a hidden part of her would kill for a glimpse of the blonde. Daya looked at her with unbelieving eyes, leaning back on her chair as she crossed her legs.

“How long has it been?” she asked with a lower voice. The brunette knew her friend was being too cautious with her words and hated to make her feel like she was fragile.

“Two weeks,” Crystal mumbled under her breath, her eyes locked on the table. Then she linked them up with Daya’s to appear firm and strong, “It’s okay, Daya. I’m okay, really.”

“Have you ever heard from her?” she asked another question, watching the sour look her friend had been trying to hide. Thinking about the blonde made Crystal feel like suffocating.

“She stopped texting…” the brunette exhaled deeply, “I don’t know if it’s better for me or not… I just- I hope she’s moving on.” She didn’t want that to happen. Crystal was used to her desires clashing with her logic most especially when it came to the blonde, but she couldn’t remember another time the battle inside her was as strong as it was then.

Then, Crystal changed the subject since thinking about the blonde still felt like a dagger was struck in her heart. She tried to ignore her pain and enjoy her time with her friend but every now and then, her eyes lingered on the table she sat on with the blonde before. For some painful reason, the taller girl’s smiles kept flashing back in her mind, the dagger being pushed deeper in her chest. 

Before she left the coffee shop, she didn’t forget to shower the owner with gratitude and kind compliments since she really adored the place. She wished to herself that it would not be her last visit.

Moments after the brunette walked out the door, Gigi walked in with a big smile on her face and a backpack on her back. She greeted her friend standing behind the counter and seated herself, watching the people working a normal shift leave as she just started settling in.

“Hey, you runaway,” her friend greeted the blonde, making her look up from her occupation as the gorgeous woman settled in the chair across her. “Crystal was just here with a friend.”

The blonde could feel her throat closing when the name was mentioned, her hand stopping on its track. “She was?” she asked, with her voice sounding like a whisper.

“Yeah,” Symone answered and examined Gigi’s face with furrowed eyebrows. “Are you okay?”

“Dad’s back,” the blonde simply stated, making the woman before her freeze in shock. Other than the fact that he really was back to lead their company, Gigi used it as a distraction, to divert the attention rather talking about her former lover. “He’s making me withdraw, that’s how much he hates my work.”

“You know it’s not you, it’s him,” Symone said, crossing her legs as she leaned in closer to listen to her friend better. Good thing it wasn’t a busy hour and she had time to be a good friend.

“I know now… It just really got into my head for a while,” Gigi exhaled deeply before turning the tablet she brought with herself to her friend. She used the gadget as a distraction, to avoid another subject she brought to the conversation. “Hey, remember my first collection?”

Symone got the tablet in her hand, switching through designs with a big smile painted on her face, “Oh these are gorgeous! See, you get to do this now!” She surely had seen a lot of Gigi’s designs and yet she was still amazed every time her friend showed her new pieces. Suddenly, the owner got quieter as she handed the tablet back, looking like she was deciding on whether or not to open the first subject again. “Uh, how’s everything with Crystal?”

The taller blonde shot her a look even though her empty eyes were obviously absent. “How did you even figure it out?” Gigi chuckled dryly, hurt showing in her voice as she wondered how her friend knew Crystal was special for her. 

“You wouldn’t bring anyone else here,” her friend simply stated. “And girl, that smile on your face, I could pick that out of a lineup. I knew what that meant.” Gigi was unaware of it back then but remembering now how she felt talking to brunette made her realize the smile her friend was referring to. “Also, I asked her about you. She sounded very- unsure?” 

Reminiscing the brunette’s high, cracked tone she had when she was under pressure made Gigi giggle, “Yep, sounds like her.” Her mind was having a debate, whether or not to open about them. In the end, she gave up and shared what went through with the brunette. “It’s not good, honestly. We fought two weeks ago and… She ended it all.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” her friend offered her affection, placing her hand on top of the blonde’s one. She could see the tears forming in the corner of her friend’s eyes despite the smile she had on her face as a defense, to fight the pain she was holding deep down.

“Don’t be, it’s okay,” the blonde reassured her friend. “It’s just that… When you said she was just here…” Gigi stopped to take a long breath in, trying her best not to cry. “I kinda wished I came by earlier. I would kill to see her once more. Any day now, the board would need my signature and I have to go there, I pray to whatever is up there that I run into her. She won’t return my calls or reply my texts. I know she wouldn’t even open the door if I went to her place, but Symone, I need to see her. Even if it is for one last time, I need to see her.”

The blonde pushed the tears streaming down her cheeks away with the back of her hand as her friend kept caressing her other one. Even after that, she wasn’t able to work like she had intended to do so there. Her mind lingered on the brunette; her smile, her warm eyes, her beautiful tan skin, her memories together with her continued flashing before her eyes. 

It was a Thursday noon and the final meeting for the joint project of Goode Architecture and Essence of Design had just ended. The employees that were associated with the said project were all leaving the glass-walled conference room, all congratulating one another for a successful collaboration between the two companies. Jaida, Jan, and Crystal were all going out when a tall figure came approaching them, a smirk painted on her face. 

“Hey,” she greeted before turning to the CEO. She placed a hand on her arm, caressing it subtly. “I think someone has promised me lunch.” 

“Nicky, I didn’t know you were coming for lunch. Come join us.” Jaida’s assistant, Jan, invited the platinum blonde girl with a cheery smile. Her kind face, now showing bewilderment, turned to the brunette beside her as they both witnessed Nicky hooking her arm on their boss’ arm, confusion clouding their thoughts. 

“We’ll join you some other time. See you at the office, Jan, Crystal.” Nicky and Jaida bid their goodbyes to the two women before they headed inside the elevator, leaving the two stunned, the elevator door closing upon them. 

“What was that about? Are they-” 

The brunette was about to answer Jan when she noticed the reflection of a blonde figure from the elevator door approaching their spot as they waited for the lift to come. Her throat felt like closing up, her heart beating fast against her chest as she noticed the woman walking closer and closer. She reached for the elevator button, clicking on it repeatedly as if it will make it go faster. Her whole body froze when she felt the woman standing behind her, the elevator doors finally opening. Crystal pulled Jan inside and headed for the furthest corner of the lift, obviously avoiding the tall blonde. 

“Where are we having our lunch, Crystal?” Jan’s eyes were focused on her phone, looking through the screen for nearby restaurants. “Oh, there’s a coffee shop nearby. I heard a lot about it. Maybe we could eat there today.” 

“Sure, sure,” the brunette busied herself by scrolling aimlessly on her phone, trying her best to ignore the blonde that was in the lift with them. It felt like an eternity as the elevator moved from the sixth level down to the ground floor. She even thought about taking off with the other group on another floor, the elevator feeling too air tight and even the stairs felt like a better idea.

Once the second “ding” was heard, Crystal readied herself to head out of the lift, her foot tapping nervously as she waited for the door to be opened. However, she was stopped on her tracks when she heard the woman call her name.

“Crys,” Gigi said, her hand extending to lightly grab the brunette’s elbow. Crystal could feel her heart thumping in her chest as she closed her eyes momentarily, hearing the voice live for the first time after their short-lasting relationship. She jerked her elbow to shove the hand away, as she opened her eyes to find her friend walking out of the elevator.

“Oh, hello Miss Goode!” Jan greeted the blonde, her friendly smile on her face once again. Gigi put on a kind but impatient smile, barely able to wait to be left alone with the brunette.

“Hey Jan! I’m sorry but you’ll have to have your lunch without Crystal today. See you around,” the blonde quickly stated before reaching over the brunette’s shoulder to press on a random higher floor button with the goal of convincing the brunette to speak with her only. 

“I- What the fuck?” Crystal turned to the tall blonde as the doors closed, furious of what she just did to ditch her friend. But she knew that talking to her with anger would lead to no good so she decided to keep her calm and simply get rid of Gigi. She took a deep breath in and spoke calmly. “What do you want?”

The confidence within her was starting to diminish, the blonde talking with furrowed eyebrows and worry deeply engraved in her face. But, she knew she had to be firm if she really wanted for them to talk. Perhaps, that might be the reason she could convince the brunette to have this conversation with her one last time. “Let’s talk.” 

“No.” The brunette spoke without even giving it a second thought, her mind already made up. She felt the elevator stop again but Gigi acted before her and pushed the button to close the doors without even letting them open fully. “Let me go.”

“Yes, we will.” The blonde insisted as she pressed the elevator button to another higher floor, which came rather quickly. Crystal acted smarter this time, walking out of the elevator as soon as it was half-opened and heading to the stairs she never had to use before. She rather walked six floors down in heels than being stuck with the blonde she avoided all this time, but couldn’t foresee the taller girl follow close behind her with quick steps.

Crystal had no game plan other than walking as fast as she could when she realized the blonde following her, the sounds of their heels clicking synchronizing as they both almost reached the stairs. The taller girl, having the advantage of walking faster, caught up last minute, opening the door of a conference room she was used to by the times she was working in the building with one hand while pulling the brunette in with the other.

Crystal gave in just to not cause a fuss and looked up to the girl blocking the door using her figure with firm eyes. “I said I don’t want to talk with you, Gigi.” The words burned her throat as she spoke, just like it did with the blonde’s heart, but Gigi knew if she wanted to convince Crystal, she had to be strong and show her she was.

“Aren’t you the one who said that we should stop running away from things and instead talk about it?” The blonde asked, trying to put on a little smile to lighten the mood but it seemed to only annoy the brunette as she exhaled with frustration.

“This is over,” she said, gesturing in between herself and the blonde as she spoke. “…us. We are over.” Crystal tried to reach for the door handle but the blonde blocked her way, placing her hand on the handle firmly before Crystal could. Their faces were inches away from each other, Crystal’s tingling breath on Gigi’s neck as she tried to leave the room.

“Let’s talk, please.” Gigi almost begged. Looking at the brunette’s face this close again felt like her heart almost stopped, realizing how much she missed seeing her once again.

Crystal pulled away, avoiding being close with the blonde who had an undeniable drive over her. “I said I don’t want to talk about it,” she stated once again, trying to keep her voice as firm as possible even with her burning throat.

The blonde crossed her arms on her chest, looking like a bodyguard next to the door as she insisted on talking. “Well then, I won’t talk about it. I’ll talk about me.” She stopped for a second to see how the brunette would react but couldn’t make up anything from the neutral face she was seeing and the eyes locked on the handle of the door. “I have some news for you. Remember those sketches you saw in my laptop before? I have been working on that collection for the past month… We’re in production now and I believe in a few weeks, I’ll get to open my store!” Crystal turned to her, watching her eyes shine with excitement as she talked about her achieving her dream, but something about the happy story didn’t seem quite right to the brunette. She noticed a sudden glow behind the blonde’s pale blue eyes, masked by the pain that crept up after finally seeing the brunette for the first time in a long time. “I can’t say I’ve made it yet but I’m going there. I’m following what you told me, Crys.” 

The nickname kept ringing on the brunette’s ears, a slight pain striking on her chest as she realized how she had been avoiding anything Gigi-related for the past month ever since she left her crying in her apartment. She spent the last few weeks trying to heal her from all the pain their relationship has caused her, but it was all slowly coming back to her as she continued observing the blonde speaking to her. 

Crystal knew there was no avoiding Gigi with how much they were involved by then but she never thought about how much it would hurt to see her again. On the other hand, the blonde was still desperately trying to awaken something in the brunette, a part of her that still wanted her back. She wanted to show her how she was ready now, how she pulled herself together with the drive of getting back together with possibly the love of her life. She wanted to show how she wasn’t afraid anymore, so she swallowed the lump feeling stuck on her throat to remain as the strong woman she was.

Seeing how Crystal stood quiet, her eyes shifting around the room without directly looking at her anymore made the blonde regret all the things she had said to her the last time they met. She wanted to take it all back, to erase all the pain in the brown eyes she had once adored. Kissing the pain away won’t do them any good, that’s one of the things she realized ever since they have parted ways. She wanted to make everything right, to make it up to all the pain and torture she caused her over the months they have spent together. 

If there was another thing she truly learned over the course of the month without Crystal was that keeping unsaid feelings wouldn’t do them any good. The brunette worked best with communication and if only she had said what she had been meaning to tell her, they wouldn’t be in this situation right now. However, the time spent away from each other allowed her to slowly find herself, to know where she was and where she wanted to be. It helped her figure out where they were and where she wanted to be with the woman she had been loving ever since the times spent working with her behind those glass doors.

The blonde, still keeping her firm stand in front of the door in fear of Crystal running away, looked around her as she fixed her blazer with one hand before holding onto the handle once more. She tried to think of something interesting to talk about with the brunette, to keep her there with her even for a few moments. She knew that if she let go of the handle, the brunette would totally leave her there and permanently exit her life. She wasn’t sure if she was in her life anyways, but she couldn’t afford losing her chance once again like every other time.

“Oh, speaking of clothes… I still have that blue and white shirt of yours in my apartment… Do you want it back? I can have them sent to you with the few sweaters and dresses I made for Pumpkin from all the extra material I had in my store. I’ve been thinking about you and Pumpkin...” A hint of defeat appeared on the blonde’s face as she realized what a bad decision of the topic she chose. Seeing the look of disbelief in Crystal’s face told her so, a scoff escaping the brunette’s lips. 

The brunette finally spoke, her cracking voice changing the mood of the room quickly, “Why are you doing this?” Her tone struck Gigi’s heart, making her panic with the thought of making everything even worse.

“Doing what?” she asked, her voice lower now that she wasn’t acting like it was all okay between them.

“This! You’re just hurting yourself, Gigi.” Crystal spoke before her voice got lower again. All she wanted was to get away from the blonde’s staggering pull. “Please… Let me go.”

It was Gigi’s time to pull her eyes away now, unable to look at the brunette without feeling her heart aching. “I’m sorry,” she finally said, her eyes dropping to the floor with tears forming on the corner of her eyes. 

“Sorry? I’ve spent the last month trying to get over all the pain you’ve caused me, and you think a sorry will make it all go away?” She took a deep breath in to try and stay calm but it didn’t seem to work as she continued to go off. “And then, you showed up once again, unannounced, trying to get me back. No. I can’t have it like this, Gigi. I don’t deserve any of this. I don’t deserve any of this bullshit!” The blonde watched as Crystal shouted at her, tears streaming down of her face. If it were a month ago, she would’ve tried to take all the pain away by kissing her and wishing she would be the one in pain instead. However, she already was in pain as she gazed at the brunette crying in front of her. She felt weak in the knees, her hands dropping to the side as she let herself go and cry in front of the brunette. 

“I’m sorry, Crystal. I’m sorry, I’m sorry...” she kept on repeating, the brunette glancing at her with fire in her eyes. The blonde tried to clean the tears away with the back of her hand but it didn’t seem to do anything as the tears kept on coming.

“What are you even sorry for this time, huh?” Crystal asked, sounding harsher than she intended to be. She was tired of all the empty apologies, feeling like they were all just words that weren't transforming into actions.

“For everything! For not being ready when you wanted me to be. There was too much pressure but I don’t blame anyone for that.” Gigi took a deep breath in to continue with a lower voice, trying to word every feeling as best as she can. “My father, work, myself... I was pressured! I felt pressured thinking that I might not be someone you really wanted to be with, that I might not be the person you expected me to be. But then I realized how many times I fucked up in the past and you were still there. I've taken you for granted. This time apart made me realize how much I've been hindering myself to be ready. I have always been ready. I'm ready to be with you, Crys."

Gigi tried to reach for the brunette’s hand to caress it as she spoke but she took a step back, even putting in more distance between them. Crystal, despite her continuous tears, found herself to laugh with a sarcastic tone. “Ready? You think you can just say that you are and get away with it? You don’t mean any of these, you’ll crack under pressure and I’ll be left all alone again.”

“I meant every word of it.” Gigi almost whispered her words, the brunette not believing her striking the most out of them all. 

“This isn’t fair, Gee. I did my best to not think of you or call you because I knew it would be the best for me, because I knew I would give up the second I heard your voice. And you just barge in here like it’s nothing and want to talk, and think we will just because you want to do so? I can’t live like this. We can’t continue like this.”

“Then, let’s start all over again.” Crystal looked at her, trying to decide whether it was a bad idea or not. Then she cursed herself for even considering it, their time together flashing through her mind again. “We can start again or continue whatever this is. All I know is that I’d keep coming back to you.” With the last words of the blonde, the flashing through her mind started to feel like a bad idea with it being filled with sweet memories of them.

“So you still haven’t decided what we are? What we were?” 

“All I know is that everything we’ve been doing has never been meaningless. It always has been because I had feelings for you.” Gigi having feelings for her from the beginning of it all felt surreal to the brunette, it was something she never considered. “I wanted you in my life and I want you to be a part of it again, Crys.” 

They both stared at each other’s eyes for a moment, deciding on how to conclude everything they have been going through. With all the strength left on her body, Crystal leaned closer to the blonde, trapping her by the door as she captured the plump lips she had been avoiding thinking about, but actually failed, for the last few weeks. She let go of all the negative thoughts, the voice inside her saying that it was a bad idea to accept her back. Once again, she succumbed to her heart’s desire and allowed her in her life once more as her arms found their way to the blonde’s waist, wrapping them around it as she pulled her closer, their bodies pressed against each other as they shared a passionate kiss. Missing one another’s lips was an understatement of how they truly felt over the course of the last month. Even though they’ve tried their best to repress their thoughts, they both knew that they would always want to come back to each other’s arms. 

“Please be mine again, Crys.” Gigi mumbled in between the kiss, her hand finding its way on Crystal’s cheeks, caressing it with her thumb as she looked at her lovingly despite tears of fear in her eyes, in fear of being rejected.

“Shit, Gee,” Crystal muttered as she pulled away, catching her breath as the blonde curiously watched over her. She took a step back as she continued speaking. “You do this… All the freaking time, you do this. And I don’t know whether I can trust you or not. I don’t trust myself too when I am this vulnerable for you… I don’t know if you just want me back but you’ll never match the same love I feel for you, I don’t know whether or not you’ll run away again out of… fear.” 

“No fear is worse than the fear of losing you forever,” the stubborn blonde insisted, but she knew what Crystal was really thinking about. She knew it was her time to say it. “I promise you, I am here right next to you for whatever future we might have together.”

“Stop.” The brunette snapped as much as her broken voice let her. “Stop making promises you can’t ke-”

“I love you.” Gigi blurted out, making both of the brunette’s eyebrows jerk up as she kept staring at her chin. “I love you, Crystal. I’m not afraid anymore, I love you.”

“And you’re not just saying it?” Crystal looked up to the pale blue eyes with an eyebrow raised this time, making the blonde step in to close the distance between them again.

“No, I’m not just saying it,” Gigi said as her hand found the shorter girl’s waist, pulling her in. “I love you.” She placed a deep kiss on her lips as the brunette’s hands found her neck.

“Let me just run away real quick,” the brunette said, playfully pulling away, making both of them giggle. Gigi pulled her by the waist once more and placed another quick kiss on her lips as she smiled against it. “Thank you for saying it a million times before I did, Gee, I wouldn’t understand it otherwise,” she said sarcastically, making the blonde roll her eyes.

Gigi giggled as she still held the brunette close, lightly hitting on her bottom and making her laugh too, “Don’t you dare run away, you little devil.”

“What would you do?” Crystal teased, whispering close to her ear as she spoke. “Your strap-on isn’t with you, you can’t make me regret it.” She licked right below the blonde’s ear, making her shiver for a quick second as her mouth dropped.

“I forgot how much of a tease you were,” she said, making Crystal laugh before she got serious once again.

“We still have so much to talk about, you know that, right?” The brunette asked with her concerned looks locked on the blonde’s eyes.

The blonde smiled as she pulled a curly strand of hair away from the brunette’s face, looking at her with love filled eyes, “We have all the time in the world now, don’t we?”

\--------------------------------

“Hey, I’m home!” Crystal exclaimed as she entered the penthouse, holding up a few grocery bags that she bought on her way to the blonde’s apartment. It had been a few days since they last saw each other due to a conference she had with the company. It didn’t occur to her to even go to her own house first and leave all her stuff behind. Coming to Gigi’s apartment and just burying herself in her lover’s arms seemed to be her top priority. 

Her cat greeted her with a stare before it pranced towards Gigi’s home office, jumping on top of her lap. The brunette watched as Pumpkin snuggled on the blonde’s thighs before she lifted her fist to knock thrice on the open door. 

“Oh hey.” Gigi glanced up at her while throwing off her blue-framed glasses on her desk, a smile forming from ear to ear at the sight of the brunette coming home to her. “I didn’t know you would be this early.” 

“She really does have her favorites, huh.” The brunette pouted as she eyed the cat on Gigi’s lap, the other girl caressing it’s chin gently. “Don’t tell me I’ve been replaced in your heart too.” 

The blonde exhaled a chuckle, her eyes shifting from the pet to the brunette on her door. “Of course not, you’ve always been second place after Pumpkin.” 

It made Crystal’s roll her eyes as she headed towards the kitchen, placing the grocery bags she brought with her on top of the counter. Looking around the apartment, it felt good to be back after a week of being away, being alone in the hotel room she stayed in for the conference. She truly missed being in the presence of the blonde, even though her attention was divided between the cat and herself. 

“When will I ever get alone time with you?” She muttered loudly, totally expecting the blonde to hear it as she plomped herself down on the couch by the living room. Her eyes began to close as the tiresome travel back to the penthouse consumed her body. 

What she didn’t expect was Gigi to follow her, squatting behind the couch as she whispered lowly against her ear. “Cats are afraid of water, right?”

“Why?!” Crystal’s eyes shot open, slight panic taking over her as she immediately turned to the blonde behind her. “What are you going to do to my daughter?” 

“Not like that, silly.” The brunette felt a light hit on her arm before Gigi slowly let the tip of her fingers brush against her skin, teasingly drawing lines on her arm. “Well… I’ve prepared a bath for myself but care to join me?” 

The couple went in to bathe on the tub, Crystal sitting in between Gigi’s legs as the taller woman massaged her shoulders gently. She leaned her back on the blonde’s chest, her head resting on her shoulder as they both relaxed in each other’s presence. The brunette felt like she could stay like that forever, melting in between the arms of the woman she loved as the burden of the week washed off of her body.

“Am I really in second place after Pumpkin?” The brunette asked as she turned her head to the side, placing butterfly kisses on the blonde’s jaw. She pulled away for a second to admire Gigi’s perfect features, smiling to herself as she was once again in the presence of the woman she loved the most. 

“Why do you ask?” Gigi giggled, obviously enjoying being the favorite of the pet that felt like hers too after all the time they’ve spent together.

“All this effort I’ve put in this relationship and I’m still second! She’s just cuddling on your lap and mooching over the food you buy for her. It’s unfair.” Her lips formed another pout as she stared at the lady in the tub with her. 

Her statement made the blonde giggle before she placed her hand on her curly hair, running her fingers as she started massaging her head. Gigi then turned her head slightly to leave a soft peck on the side of brunette’s forehead. 

Crystal continued, “Speaking of Pumpkin, I don’t know why but it is always so difficult for her to adjust and come back to my house after staying here in your place. Did you put some kind of potion in her food?” 

“No, why?” The blonde laughed once again, Crystal joining her before she realized how Gigi suddenly became silent. The girl took her hands and intertwined their fingers, her lips finding their way to her shoulder as she placed a soft kiss on her tan skin before she continued. “Crys, why don’t you move in with me then?” Gigi asked, whispering to the tan skin. “...I mean for Pumpkin, so she won’t have to go back and forth between two different places. It’s for our daughter’s sake, really.”

The brunette was left stunned at her sudden proposal. She admitted that she had been thinking of asking the girl the same question, especially after being away from her for a few days. However, hearing the blonde ask her first left her dumbfounded, her heart thumping loud on her chest. She realized she made the right decision when she gave their relationship a second chance, loving to see Gigi letting herself be vulnerable for the woman she loved.

“You love popping questions in the tub, don’t you?” The couple’s faces were both scarlet red as a huge and sweet smile appeared on their lips. 

“So, is that a yes?” The brunette nodded as a response before she leaned in to capture Gigi’s sweet lips, the two exchanging a passionate kiss. They took their time to explore each other in the kiss, their hands not leaving one another’s body even just for a moment. Being in each other’s arms after all the months of running away from their feelings was the perfect conclusion they both knew they deserved and the brunette wouldn’t have had it any other way. She held Gigi close to her with no intention of letting go of the woman she loved the most. 

Crystal slightly pulled away as she mumbled in between the blonde girl’s lips. “I love you, Gee.” 

“I love you, Crys.” 

_THE END_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> b here for the last time, hi. dgfc circus sweeties i think we get to survive after this? so that’s nice i guess! today is exactly the second month of publishing bgd for the first time and it couldn’t have gone better. throughout this 20 chaps i started uni, moved to another city and countless other stuff happened but i just know i wouldn’t be able to do this if it wasn’t for y. Y, once again we are simps for each other, but ily and i love how good we work together. i loved doing this with you. thank you for clowning with me when i said what if this was a multichap. i’m an emotional mess and this is the shortest i could write lol see you guys in another fics, hopefully one coming soon
> 
> \---------------------
> 
> For the last time, hey! It’s y♡! Imma try my best to keep this short. I’d love to thank each and everyone of you who supported this clown-ness b and I shared for the last two months. Honestly, this was kinda like a spur of the moment idea that turned into endless uselessness between the two. Thank you! Also to DGFC, you flaming clowns. Love you simps.  
> And B! I wouldn’t have done this without you. Thank you for bearing with me. I am so proud of this and thank you so much! You know the rest. I love youuuuu.  
> So yeah, Y x B signing out??? <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, B here!! Y and I've been to excited to see Gigi in a suit, which lead to this collab! I love her sm and it's so fun doing this with her! Hope you like this as much as we do! Leave a comment, see you in the next chap!


End file.
